Dinastia Griega
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Aquel matrimonio nunca había sido consumado… hasta ahora… Hacía ya ocho años que Serenity se había visto obligada a casarse con Darien Chiba, pero siempre habían vivido separados y ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio. Ahora Serenity deseaba tener un hijo, por lo que quería pedirle el divorcio a Darien. Pero su respuesta fue rotunda: él era su marido y padre de su hijo...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**INTRODUCCION**

Aquel matrimonio nunca había sido consumado… hasta ahora… Hacía ya ocho años que Serenity se había visto obligada a casarse con Darien Chiba, pero siempre habían vivido separados y ni siquiera habían consumado el matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ahora Serenity deseaba tener un hijo, por lo que quería pedirle el divorcio a Darien. Pero su respuesta fue rotunda: él era su marido y sería también el padre de su hijo.

Al principio Serenity se negó a intentarlo siquiera; al fin y al cabo, Darien era un conocido donjuán. Pero entonces las circunstancias la empujaron a sus brazos y la hicieron cambiar de opinión…

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**PROLOGO**

INCRÉDULO, Darien Chiba miró a su padre.

-No es verdad. No puede ser verdad. ¡Poseemos una de las empresas más grandes de Grecia! Armando, un hombre apuesto de sienes plateadas, no lucía su mejor aspecto.

Su complexión era cetrina y profundas arrugas de cansancio marcaban su rostro.

-Asumí un riesgo y no dio resultado. De hecho, fue un desastre. La empresa está endeudada y el banco se está poniendo muy nervioso. Me hicieron hipotecar todo lo que poseemos pero aun así no están contentos. Si nos aprietan las tuercas ahora, ¡lo perderemos todo!

Darien no dijo nada. «¿Todo? ¿Hasta la casa de la familia?». Estaba tan enfadado, que no se atrevía a hablar. Su abuelo, Mamoru, le había enseñado que un hombre debía anteponer por encima de todo el honor y la seguridad de su familia. En vida del anciano la fortuna familiar había estado en manos protectoras y seguras. Pero

Armando Chiba no trabajaba de esa manera.

Aunque había cumplido ya los cincuenta, todavía estaba desesperado por probar que podía dirigir la empresa y hacer negocios con tanto éxito como el que había tenido su legendario padre. Sin embargo, había perdido millones persiguiendo transacciones de alto riesgo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo -balbuceó Armando-, tenías razón con aquello de que el asunto Alfa era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Darien se giró, herido por la confesión.

-¿Hiciste la compra incluso aunque los hermanos Kutras te aconsejaron que lo evitaras?

Armando Chiba dio un respingo y se dirigió a su primogénito con una mirada lastimera.

-Pensé que estaban intentando quedarse con el negocio para ellos.

Darien apretó los dientes en silencio sin mirar a su padre. Se avergonzaba del furioso desprecio que sentía por él. Armando era un buen hombre, un buen padre y un buen marido. Era querido y respetado por todos, pero su inteligencia no era demasiado grande y como empresario era un desastre. Por otra parte, Darien había dedicado su tiempo libre cuando era adolescente a especular con acciones y fondos que le habían convertido en millonario incluso antes de acabar el colegio.

Contemplar a su poco perspicaz padre sin poder hacer nada por sus tropiezos y estúpidos errores era, para Darien, el peor de los castigos.

-Seré franco contigo. Puede que estemos con el agua al cuello pero nos han ofrecido una vía de escape -le confió su padre con una cierta tensión-. La oferta vino de alguien inesperado. De hecho, me sorprendió... En cualquier caso, dije que no podía ser. Que no estaría bien...

Intentando controlar su impaciencia, Darien miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que no estaría bien?

-No puedo pedirte que hagas un sacrificio como ese a tu edad -dijo su padre evitando la mirada inquisidora de Darien-. Sólo tienes veintidós...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

Armando Chiba suspiró y su aliento sonó como un silbido.

-Kenji Tsukino se ha ofrecido a respaldamos económicamente.

Darien estalló en una carcajada de incredulidad.

-¿Kenji Tsukino? ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? ¿Desde cuándo nos movemos en esos círculos?

-Parece que podemos movemos en esos círculos si queremos -murmuró Armando.

-Tsukino es tan frío como un cadáver -dijo Darien sin que las palabras de su padre causaran la menor impresión en su broncíneo rostro-. Si te encamas con él, amanecerás con un cuchillo clavado en las costillas.

-En otras circunstancias, esa hubiera sido también mi actitud. Pero Kenji está ofreciendo más bien una unión familiar y no una simple transacción comercial.

Al oír estas palabras, Darien se quedó paralizado.

-No querrás decir lo que estoy pensando...

-Hay que considerar las circunstancias de Tsukino -dijo su padre con sonrojo.

-Consideras mal.

-El único hijo que tuvo Kenji murió hace unos diez años -insistió Armando resistiéndose a las objeciones de su hijo-, va ahora por su tercera esposa y todavía no ha tenido otro hijo. Sólo tiene a su nieta inglesa. Quiere que Serenity se case con un muchacho griego de buena familia, lo cual no es sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que la chica es medio inglesa y, además, ilegítima. Tsukino es un hombre chapado a la antigua y está ofreciendo un trato chapado a la antigua.

Incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, Darien guardó silencio.

-Si te casaras con ella y tuvierais un niño, el mundo sería tuyo -Armando respiró con gravedad-. Sí, también sería nuestra salvación, pero tú eres ambicioso y ella es como la gallina de los huevos de oro. Hablar de un acuerdo así en fríos términos monetarios es algo vulgar, pero es mi deber llamar tu atención sobre los obvios beneficios que conllevaría.

Darien cerró los ojos. Estaba disgustado porque su padre se hubiera rebajado a considerar un acuerdo como ése. ¿Serenity, a quien sus amigos habían dado el apodo de Sena por su amor hacia los pasteles de baklava, iba a ser su esposa?

Sólo pensar en ello le enfurecía. Apenas la conocía, aunque en algunas ocasiones había intervenido al verla ignorada o insultada en eventos sociales. Su desconocimiento del griego y su naturaleza confiada hacían de ella un blanco fácil, puesto que independientemente de lo que le dijeran, ella sonreía y se comportaba de una manera agradable.

Su incapacidad de defenderse había enfurecido a Darien. Odiaba a los matones y habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier criatura desamparada demasiado estúpida para cuidar de sí misma en un mundo hostil. Pero, ¿habían sido sus triviales exhibiciones de buenos modales, esos actos menores de compasión por su parte, los responsables de esa esperpéntica proposición matrimonial? La sospecha hizo que las facciones de su severo rostro se endurecieran. Cuando él entraba en la misma habitación, ella se iluminaba como un árbol de Navidad. ¿Había decidido Serenity contarle a su adinerado padre lo mucho que le gustaba Darien Chiba?

-Papá... -la voz distraída de la hermana de Darien, Hotaru, rompió el incómodo silencio a través de la ventana que daba a la terraza-. Sé que no debería haber estado escuchando pero, aunque me muera si nos volvemos pobres, no puedes pedirle a Dar que se case con la nieta de Kenji Tsukino. ¡Es una vaca gorda y vulgar como un cerdo!

-¿Cómo te atreves a esconderte detrás de la puerta para espiar una conversación privada? -la vergüenza provocó que Armando Chiba respondiese con una ira que su consentida hija había rara vez presenciado-. Déjanos...

-Pero, ¡es cierto! -protestó la hermosa adolescente, marcando su territorio y desafiando la autoridad de su padre-. Darien tendría que ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para poder comer con ella en la misma mesa, por no hablar de otras cosas más personales. Es fea y él es tan guapo...

-Fuera -ordenó Darien a su hermana con una frialdad feroz.

Armando contempló cómo su hija se retiraba con lágrimas en los ojos obedeciendo a la orden de su hermano mayor.

-Desde luego, nunca he visto a la chica -Armando dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento-. Si está tan mal, puede que Hotaru tenga razón. No te podría pedir que te cases con ella.

Darien contuvo una carcajada sardónica. Que esa fuera la única objeción que su padre interponía a tal proposición mercenaria decía mucho de su situación. Armando Chiba luchaba contra la desesperación y estaba dispuesto a agarrarse a cualquier clavo ardiendo que le salvara de la ruina. Darien se preguntó si podía permitirse el lujo de dar un paso atrás y permitir que eso les ocurriera a su padre y a sus cuatro hermanos.

Y, sin embargo, a sus veintidós años de edad, sentía que la vida apenas había comenzado. No tenía nada de inocente, eso era cierto; aunque todavía estaba en la universidad ya había adquirido una reputación de mujeriego. Era verdad que ponía todo su empeño en ir detrás del placer. En cuanto a ese juego, apostaba alto, jugaba duro y rara vez dormía solo. No le iban las reglas de la fidelidad y del compromiso a largo plazo. Todavía no había encontrado una chica que no aceptara esas condiciones. Pero aún no se hacía a la idea de convertirse en esposo de alguien o, peor todavía, en el padre de alguien. De hecho, la idea de ser obligado a aceptar un compromiso como ése en beneficio de su familia, le llenaba de rabia y amargura. Pero también sabía que su abuelo, Mamoru, habría dado su propia vida para proteger a sus seres cercanos más queridos...

-Me recuerdas a mi difunto hijo y a su madre -Kenji Tsukino estudió el rostro de su nieta con fría indiferencia-. Tienes los mismos ojos de cachorro, la misma asustada sonrisa. No tienes agallas y la debilidad me desagrada.

-Si fuera débil, habría vuelto a casa el mismo día que llegué aquí –Serenity levantó la barbilla, sus ojos azules listos para la lucha mientras, bajo su blusa de algodón, el corazón le latía tan rápido de miedo que sintió náusea.

La antipatía de su abuelo le incomodaba de continuo. Hacía ya tres semanas que había llegado a su magnífica finca y cada día había sido un calvario. Había volado a Grecia con la inocente esperanza de intimar, e incluso querer, a ese abuelo que aún no conocía. En cambio, se había visto forzada a aceptar que era un hombre frío, malévolo, con una lengua viperina y carente de la menor pizca de afecto hacia ella.

-¿Me tomas por tonto? -Kenji Tsukino se rió al ver su intento de desairarlo-. ¿Por qué crees que te invité a visitarme? ¡Has aceptado todo lo que te he ofrecido porque tu madre está dándole a la botella de nuevo y los acreedores la están esperando en la puerta trasera de su casa!

La decepción le quitó la máscara de compostura que estaba intentando mantener y Serenity no pudo sostener la despreciativa mirada de su abuelo por más tiempo. Avergonzada, dejó caer la cabeza y una cortina de cabello color rubio descendió sobre su redondeado rostro haciéndole aparentar los diecinueve años que, de hecho, tenía.

-¿Acaso no tengo razón? -se burló Kenji.

-Sí... -el admitirlo casi hizo que Serenity se atragantara, puesto que le hubiera encantado poder decirle que estaba equivocado y que su madre, Selene, se había desintoxicado y había dado un giro a su vida. Por desgracia, no era posible decir eso y la despreciativa satisfacción de su abuelo hacía que la humillación doliese aún más. Sospechaba que estaba felicitándose por su clarividencia cuando, dos décadas antes, le sugirió a su hijo que abandonase a su embarazada novia.

-¡Menuda yegua ganadora eligió Apollo para tener a mi única nieta! Podría haber escogido entre las mejores herederas del mundo. Podría haberse traído una princesa para casarse con ella -Kenji Tsukino rugió-. Por aquel entonces yo ya era más rico que Midas y el dinero puede medirse con la sangre más noble. Pero mi hijo no tenía demasiadas luces, ¿no es así? Escogió una mujer que era una derrochadora, una lujuriosa y una prostituta...

Con el rostro en llamas, Serenity se irguió de improviso.

-¡No me quedaré aquí sentada mientras hablas de madre en ese tono!

-¿Qué otra opción tienes? Necesitas mi dinero para sacarla de sus líos.

Tras esa contundente afirmación, Serenity perdió el color de su rostro. Bajó la cabeza y, enfurecida, tragó saliva. Lentamente, se hundió de nuevo en su asiento.

Había aprendido cuando era aún muy joven que la penuria y la dignidad rara vez van de la mano. En cualquier caso, Kenji Tsukino tenía razón y la verdad no era muy agradable de oír: necesitaba su dinero. Su madre estaba hasta el cuello de deudas, bebía demasiado y, en la actualidad, se enfrentaba a varias demandas por facturas impagadas. Pero Serenity estaba segura de que, si aliviaba a su madre del estrés de los problemas económicos, se la podía convencer de que ingresara de nuevo en una clínica de rehabilitación.

Aunque fuera doloroso de aceptar, reflexionó Serenity con una sensación de vacío en el estómago, el dinero de Tsukino podía marcar la diferencia en cuanto a las posibilidades de vida o muerte que tenía su madre. Años y años de abusos con el alcohol habían dañado seriamente la salud de Selene.

-Te traje a Grecia sólo porque creo que puedes serme de alguna utilidad -Kenji dedicó a su nieta una mirada de impaciencia-. Será interesante comprobar si tienes el cerebro suficiente para reconocer un golpe de suerte cuando se te presenta delante de tus narices.

Serenity quedó asombrada por dicha afirmación.

-¿Qué piensas de Darien Chiba? -le preguntó Kenji con una sonrisa irónica.

El desconcertante sonido de ese nombre hizo pedazos la compostura de Serenity. Totalmente sonrojada, apartó su atención de Kenji sin percibir la gélida mueca que había en sus labios.

-Es... es amable -consiguió decir finalmente, retirando otras palabras más entusiastas que podrían haberla puesto en evidencia delante de su abuelo.

¿Cómo podía hablar libremente de Darien sin revelar lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos hacia él? Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida, pero ése era su secreto y no tenía la menor intención de compartirlo con nadie. Después de todo, Darien tenía la oscura y peligrosa belleza de un ángel caído y ella era insignificante.

Además, tenía sobrepeso. Era un amor sin esperanza y ella lo sabía.

-¿Cuál crees que sería la reacción de Darien si tuviera que enfrentarse a la pobreza? En ese momento, la familia Chiba está totalmente arruinada. Perderán sus casas, sus coches, tendrán que sacar a los hijos jóvenes de sus caros colegios y eso será tan sólo el principio de sus sufrimientos. Después de más de un siglo de riqueza y bienestar, sus padres encontrarán complicado el adaptarse a pérdidas tan grandes -Kenji observó cómo la sorpresa y una inmediata simpatía florecían en los expresivos ojos de su nieta-. Pero tú tienes el poder de salvarlos de un destino tan triste.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarles? -exclamó Serenity, agitada por el retrato que su abuelo había pintado.

-Ayudándome a mí. Si accedes a casarte con el chico de Chiba, rescataré a su familia de la pobreza y también me ocuparé de los pequeños problemas de tu madre. Seré muy generoso con todos ellos y, por regla general, no soy hombre generoso.

Serenity le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mientras hablaba su abuelo, la boca de Serenity se había entreabierto unas cuantas veces como si quisiera empezar a hablar, pero en cada ocasión una cautela innata la había detenido.

-¿Yo... aceptar casarme con Darien Chiba? Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Suena a cosa de locos... y no entiendo de qué manera eso podría ayudarte -dijo temblando.

-Hay método en mi locura -Kenji vertió un poco de brandy en una copa de cristal-. Quiero un heredero varón, pero con la excepción de tu padre, mis esfuerzos en ese sentido no tan tenido ningún éxito hasta ahora. En cualquier caso, eres joven y tienes salud. Igual que el chico que los Chiba. Si la mitad de los rumores que circulan acerca de su virilidad son ciertos, estoy seguro de que no le llevará mucho tiempo llevar a cabo el objetivo que me he propuesto.

Su grosera risa sacó los colores del rostro agónico de su nieta.

-No puedo creer que me estés hablando de esta manera -protestó-. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Darien jamás se casaría conmigo... no me querría...

-No es cuestión de querer. Eso no importa en absoluto, ¿verdad? No eres ninguna belleza -señaló su abuelo con una despreocupada crueldad que hizo palidecer a Serenity-. Pero, créeme, teniendo en sus manos la posibilidad de elegir entre casarse contigo y ver cómo su preciada familia lo pierde todo, Darien Chiba te tomará sin duda como esposa...

-No... -musitó sintiendo un cierto malestar, con sus manos apretadas una contra la otra, puesto que estaba siendo humillada más allá de lo indecible.

-Lo hará. No es un idiota como su padre. Es fuerte y leal hacia su familia. Y en cuanto a ti, tienes la sangre de los Tsukino en tus venas y te estoy dando una oportunidad magnífica.

-No es así como lo veo... ¡Estás hablando de chantajear a Darien para que se case conmigo!

-Me desagradan las acusaciones injustificadas -Kenji fijó en ella su mirada de acero-. No se trata de ningún chantaje -especificó con fría claridad-. Le estoy echando una mano a cambio de un pequeño favor. Puedes dar la espalda a mi generosidad si te place.

-Nunca haría eso. Por favor, ayuda a mi madre -le rogó desesperadamente.

-Tienes que aceptar que no me importa en absoluto si tu madre va a la cárcel o se mata con la bebida -afirmó Kenji Tsukino de forma seca-. Mira por la ventana...

Después de un momento de duda, Serenity se asomó para mirar hacia los pulcros jardines. Se preguntó qué era lo tenía ver precisamente ahora, con la cabeza agitada de tal modo que le impedía concentrarse. Al rato, reparó en un taxi que estaba esperando en la imponente puerta principal.

-Ese taxi está esperando para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Serenity estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia como él había esperado.

-Ahora... ¿quieres que me vaya?

-Tu equipaje ya está hecho. Si dices que no a la propuesta de matrimonio del chico de los Chiba, te mandaré de vuelta al Reino Unido inmediatamente y nunca más oirás hablar de mí. Decídete y hazlo rápido.

-¿No puedes ser un poco más razonable? -el pánico hizo presa de Serenity-. Es tan injusto que me lances esta proposición a la cara y que me pidas...

-Lo injusto es que no des la menor muestra de aprecio por el fabuloso futuro que estoy dispuesto a darte -Kenji dio rienda suelta a una cruel carcajada de desacuerdo-. Pero haz lo que quieras. ¡Corre de vuelta a las faldas de tu madre y verás lo agradecida que será contigo cuando sepa que podrías haberle dado una seguridad económica de por vida!

Serenity titubeó al escucharle, puesto que sabía que Selene se consideraba merecedora de una recompensa así después de los sacrificios que había hecho como madre soltera. De hecho, se dio cuenta con claridad de lo que su abuelo estaba haciendo y reconoció la presión que estaba poniendo sobre ella. Se consideraba fuerte y resistente, pero la certeza de la fría e implacable malicia de su abuelo la asustaba y la llenaba de desesperación. Sabía que su abuelo iba en serio. A él no le importaba lo que fuera de ella y no le daría el dinero que necesitaba para ayudar a su madre a no ser que hiciese lo que decía.

-Es una locura -murmuró frenéticamente-. ¡Darien nunca aceptará casarse conmigo ni en un millón de años! Por amor de Dios, si está saliendo con Beryl Metalia...

-Así que está acostándose con la Metalia -Kenji se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Creía que... que si la quiere... -Serenity parpadeó.

-¿Y qué si la quiere? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. El decidirá entre las opciones que tiene. Es griego hasta la médula. Créeme, el honor de la familia y otras consideraciones prácticas y materiales serán de mucha mayor importancia para él que la zorra que ahora ocupa su cama.

Su sangre fría y su descuidado comentario acerca de la vida sexual de Darien turbaron a Serenity.

-¿Piensas tomar ese taxi hasta el aeropuerto? -preguntó Kenji con impaciencia.

Serenity se quedó rígida. Darien Chiba nunca accedería a casarse con ella, pensó enfebrecidamente. Que ellos pudieran formar una pareja era una idea ridícula.

Beryl Metalia era una chica muy guapa: alta y esbelta como un junco, tenía una gloriosa cabellera de color pelirrojo y unas delicadas facciones de muñeca. ¿Pero por qué estaba preocupándose por algo que era muy probable que nunca ocurriese? ¿Por qué sé arriesgaba a exaltar a su abuelo con sus objeciones? Tenía que mantener las necesidades de su madre en el centro de su atención; Selene había solicitado de ella su lealtad y su entrega filial. Con toda seguridad podía dejar a Darien la tarea de rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio. ¡Su abuelo a duras penas podría culparla por el rechazo de su futuro prometido!

-Dame una respuesta -le pidió Kenji Tsukino de forma llana.

-Está bien... Sí, me quedo.

-No lo dudé ni por un instante. Me conmovió el romántico fulgor que observé en tu rostro cuando mencioné el nombre del muchacho -al ver una punzada de vergüenza en los ojos de Serenity, su abuelo prorrumpió en carcajadas y bebió su copa de un solo trago-. Me siento como Eros, el dios del amor. Mi riqueza será tu dote y por lo menos te salvará de la humillación de ser una solterona de por vida.

Esa noche, Serenity no pudo dormir en su opulenta cama de invitados. La enorme villa estaba sumida en el silencio. Desde el momento en que había llegado a Grecia, ese mundo de lujo y privilegio tan ajeno a ella como el clima cálido, se había sentido como si estuviera viviendo en el sueño de otra persona. Sin embargo, no era un sueño agradable; era más bien como una pesadilla en la que todo, incluso la forma que tenía la gente de comportarse, le resultaba extraño. Había hecho todo lo posible por agradar a su abuelo, lo cual había implicado sobreponerse a su timidez natural para ir a los eventos sociales cuyas invitaciones él había aceptado en su nombre. Berjerait, la hija adolescente de uno de los amigos de Kenji, le había servido de acompañante en todas esas dolorosas incursiones en la alta sociedad.

Serenity había destacado por su invisibilidad en aquellas exclusivas reuniones sociales. Berjerait pertenecía a una élite de ricos y consentidos jóvenes que vestían a la última moda, se volvían locos por practicar juegos irresponsables en las fiestas y se comportaban como si el mundo fuera un aburrimiento. Serenity los había encontrado tontos y superficiales y las mujeres se habían comportado con ella como arpías. Una y otra vez, se había retirado tras su impertérrita sonrisa, sin atreverse nunca a contraatacar. Sabía que no se podía arriesgar a ofender a nadie, por miedo a que se quejaran a su abuelo. Ni una sola vez había olvidado que su objetivo principal tenía que ver con la desesperada situación de su madre.

Selene Wintson era una célebre modelo de pasarela cuando conoció a Apollo Tsukino y se enamoró de él. El joven playboy griego la había cubierto de caros regalos y le había pedido matrimonio. Durante escasamente un año los padres de Serenity, amantes de las fiestas, habían recorrido el mundo en aviones privados saltando de una fiesta a otra. Confiando en que su amante pronto se convertiría en su marido, Selene interrumpió su carrera.

Pero cuando Selene se quedó embarazada, Apollo Tsukino cedió bajo la presión de su padre y se olvidó con rapidez de sus promesas. Selene se negó a abortar y él la abandonó. Pero no antes de recordarle a la madre de su futura hija que no era virgen cuando lo había conocido y que, además, había adquirido una incómoda reputación por haber vivido abiertamente con él antes del matrimonio.

Recordando esos últimos insultos que su madre había tenido que soportar, los suaves labios de Serenity se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Aquel padre al que nunca había conocido había sido un hipócrita, un mentiroso y un canalla.

Selene había tenido que recurrir a los tribunales para probar la paternidad de su hija y después de una larga batalla le habían concedido una lamentable pensión para el mantenimiento del bebé que, con frecuencia, el padre se había negado a pagar. ¿Era de extrañar que su madre hubiera empezado a beber demasiado? A los siete años, Serenity fue entregada temporalmente a unos padres adoptivos. Un periódico publicó una triste historia sobre la caída de Selene y Apollo Tsukino se sintió lo suficientemente avergonzado como para tomar medidas con el fin de asegurar que su ex novia y su hija no acabasen sin techo y viviendo de nuevo separadas. Se les proporcionó a Selene y a Serenity una vieja granja en lo más profundo de la campiña inglesa.

Si bien Selene detestaba la vida rural, a Serenity le encantaba y frecuentemente tenía motivos para agradecer la seguridad que les proporcionaba el tener un techo que nadie podía arrebatarles.

Habiendo presenciado también las muchas y difíciles relaciones amorosas de su madre, Serenity guardaba muy pocas ilusiones acerca de los hombres. Si se había visto envuelta por un destello de romanticismo al pensar en Darien Chiba, sólo podía ser el resultado de una estúpida ensoñación. Después de todo, era muy consciente de que los cuentos de hadas no ocurrían en la vida real. Los hombres ricos se casaban con mujeres ricas. Si un hombre rico se casaba con una mujer pobre, ella debía tener, para equilibrar la balanza, alguna característica que la redimiese, como por ejemplo una belleza apabullarte. Pero incluso en el infortunado caso de su madre, la belleza no había producido ningún milagro. Del mismo modo, los hombres atractivos tendían a casarse con mujeres atractivas y Darien estaba como para caerse de espaldas.

Las chicas de su grupo se amontonaban alrededor suyo, atendían la menor de sus palabras, tonteaban locamente con él, se peleaban por él; en definitiva, se comportaban como arpías. Estaba claro que él se daba cuenta de su poderoso atractivo. Por supuesto, la admiración y la atención que provocaba habían hecho de él un consentido. Un camión repleto de hadas madrinas parecía haberle bendecido en el privilegiado momento de su nacimiento. Tan escasamente inmune a sus atractivos como las otras chicas, Serenity también se había visto impresionada por él. Al principio, había sentido una inocua fascinación por él, pero más tarde había visto algo que la había seducido con desespero. Se trataba de la testaruda galantería de Darien.

En más de una ocasión, Darien había llegado a su rescate cuando sus amigos decidían hacer de ella el objeto de su cruel sentido del humor. ¿Por qué? La acompañante de Serenity, Berjerait, lamentaba tener que llevarla allá donde fuera ella.

Su rencor era expresado mediante bromas desagradables y comentarios que iban dirigidos a su falta de atractivo, su peso, su ropa barata y su aparente estupidez. Los amigos de Berjerait pronto recogieron el guante que ésta les tendía.

El que Darien Chiba fuese en su ayuda con rápidas puñaladas de ingenio para crear una distracción que alejase a sus enemigos era algo que a Serenity le había resultado sorprendente. Después de todo, la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba como si ella fuera invisible y estuviera muy por debajo de él. Pero aquella desconcertante exhibición de instinto protector masculino la había conmovido profundamente. Darien podía ser odiosamente arrogante, despótico y presumido, pero también era la encarnación de la más descarada masculinidad. No podía creer que él quisiera aceptar aquel trato.

Al cabo de cuarenta y ocho horas, fue convocada al despacho de su abuelo y Serenity descubrió que estaba muy equivocada a ese respecto.

-Ven conmigo -las duras facciones de Kenji lucían una nauseabunda expresión de triunfo-. Darien Chiba te está esperando en el estudio. Tuve una reunión con su padre y los abogados esta mañana. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo en todos los puntos esenciales. Me haré cargo de las deudas de tu madre y le adelantaré un fondo para que empiece un programa de rehabilitación. Darien y tú seréis marido y mujer antes de que acabe este mes.

-¿Marido y... mu... mujer? -un escalofrío sacudió a Serenity nublándole la vista.

Su abuelo había estado en lo cierto y ella no: Darien estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella para salvar a su familia de la pobreza. ¿Tenía él tan poca elección como ella? En su caso, Serenity sabía que jamás podría darle la espalda a su madre y dejar que se hundiera como seguramente haría sin apoyo y tratamiento.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que tanto Darien como ella estaban verdaderamente atrapados por la lealtad y las buenas intenciones. Su corazón le dio un vuelco: ahora no sólo estaba segura de que él no quería casarse con ella, también estaba segura de que ella tampoco quería convertirse en su esposa si éste no la deseaba.

-¡Qué jovencita tan afortunada eres! No hagas esperar a tu novio -sonriendo con burlón deleite, Kenji Tsukino condujo a su reacia nieta hacia el estudio, a través del vestíbulo-. ¡Ahora que le tenemos en nuestras manos, no dejes que este pájaro se te escape!

Cuando Serenity entró en la gran habitación, chocó con unos resplandecientes ojos zafiros que le dijeron que Darien sin duda había escuchado el mordaz comentario de su abuelo. Incluso aunque intentó apartar su mirada, otra parte menos sensata de sí misma quería saborear todos los rasgos de su apariencia. Por desgracia, el traje oscuro que llevaba se combinaba con una camisa blanca que le daba un aspecto intimidante. Nunca lo había visto con una ropa tan formal: podría decirse que estaba vestido para un funeral, pensó con desmayo, sopesando la pétrea impasividad de su figura.

Los nervios la hicieron tropezar con la esquina de una alfombra y se golpeó la cadera con una mesilla. Se sintió como una cría de elefante encerrada en una pequeña jaula.

-¡Oh, Dios mío... lo siento! -musitó, enderezando la mesa con frenético gesto.

Darien ya había reparado antes en ese rasgo de Serenity: ella pedía perdón incluso cuando no había hecho nada malo. La examinó de pies a cabeza con mirada rigurosa. Al más puro estilo Tsukino, ella no había crecido en altura, sino a lo ancho, y apenas le llegaba al nivel del pecho; era pequeña y rellenita. Vestía como una anciana: una falda marrón que casi le llegaba a los tobillos, una blusa suelta de color blanco, una ancha chaqueta de punto que acababa en sus rodillas. Era imposible decir qué había debajo de tanta tela.

Darien se imaginó a sí mismo pidiéndole que se quitara todo para poder ver exactamente qué era lo que iba a obtener en el trato. Su abuelo no pondría ninguna objeción. Tsukino era un maldito bastardo. Le había hecho saber que su nieta estaba enamorada de él y que estaba dispuesta a casarse.

-¿Es necesario que me mires de ese modo? -murmuró Serenity.

-Nunca antes me había tomado la molestia de mirarte.

Darien siguió estudiándola con una intensidad descarada. Ella iba a ser su esposa. Cuanto antes entendiera que él iba a hacer su voluntad y que el pastel de baklava quedaba descartado del menú, mejor. No estaba gorda, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo un poco rellenita y corpulenta. Prosiguió evaluando sus atributos. Una larga cabellera color rubio, brillante como un otoño inglés. Bien, un punto a su favor, por fin. El cutis perfecto con un rubor color melocotón, otro punto para ella. Los ojos, del mismo azul suave de un cielo invernal y llenos de infelicidad.

-Por favor... -le pidió Serenity entrecortadamente.

Darien vio el resplandor de las lágrimas en sus ojos y apartó la mirada de ella.

Ya había visto más de lo que quería ver y estaba enfadado con ella por no saber comportarse. Una chica griega hubiera hecho que se sirvieran los aperitivos mientras hacía al chico preguntas corteses acerca de su familia. ¿Por qué tenía que estar triste? ¿Por la ausencia de romanticismo? ¿Qué más podía exigirle a él? ¿Acaso no iba a conseguir lo que quería? ¿No le había comprado un marido Kenji Tsukino? Esa humillante certeza lo hirió como un cuchillo envenenado.

Serenity estaba temblando. Se sintió como una esclava puesta en venta en una subasta y le sorprendió vagamente que Darien no le hubiera examinado la dentadura.

Su total confianza en sí mismo también la apesadumbró, ya que había esperado que la propia situación en la que se encontraban derribara la barrera de protocolo y buenos modales que había entre ellos. A la vista de todo esto, su frialdad acobardaba a Serenity.

-Yo no quería esto... Si hubiese otra manera de... -la nerviosa y suplicante voz de Serenity se apagó.

-No la hay. Deberíamos hablar sobre las condiciones -la hermosa boca de Darien se torció en una sonrisa agria, sin dejarse impresionar por las palabras de Serenity.

-¿Condiciones? -dijo con sorpresa, alzando sus largas y negras pestañas con expresividad.

-Esto es un matrimonio de conveniencia y somos casi desconocidos el uno para el otro. Funcionará mejor si hablamos con sinceridad desde el principio.

-¿No podemos comportarnos simplemente como amigos? -Serenity suspiró.

Al fondo de la habitación, los abogados de la familia Chiba aún seguían litigando para obtener un buen acuerdo financiero. Contemplando el aire distraído de su madre y cómo su padre parecía ahogado por la culpa, a Darien no le pudo parecer más inocente la pregunta de Serenity.

-Los amigos no se casan para tener hijos. Necesito saber qué esperas de mí como marido.

La referencia a los niños le causó una cierta incomodidad a Serenity.

-Sé que no soy la esposa que tú hubieras elegido -dijo Serenity con su pequeño cuerpo en tensión-. Supongo que aprenderemos a arreglarnos sobre la marcha.

-Eso es una invitación al desorden.

-Dices eso y, sin embargo, tampoco te gustaría que te impusiese ningún tipo de regla.

El instinto inquisidor de Darien dio una señal de alerta. «No, no tiene ni un pelo de tonta», advirtió, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

-Tengo un anillo... perteneció a mi abuela -Darien le tomó la mano-. Por supuesto, si no te gusta, puedes...

-No... no, es precioso:, precioso, de verdad, de verdad... -un color rosa subió a sus mejillas y la envolvió un raro placer. El anillo de diamantes y rubíes se deslizó en su dedo como si hubiera sido forjado especialmente para ella. Aquel regalo de una reliquia familiar le sorprendió y, al tiempo, la conmovió-. No esperaba algo así...

-Debo decir que la vida está llena de cosas inesperadas -al negarse Darien en redondo a comprar un anillo de compromiso, su padre le había sugerido usar el de rubíes. Sin embargo, Armando había esperado que Serenity se sintiera ofendida por la ofrenda de una pieza de joyería pasada de moda, aunque valiosa, que había pertenecido antes a otra persona.

-Gracias... -la voz de Serenity estaba llena de emoción.

Estudió el anillo desde todos los ángulos, admirando el profundo brillo escarlata de los rubíes y el resplandor de los diamantes. Que encajara tan perfectamente en su dedo le pareció un buen augurio.

Incomodado por el entusiasmo de Serenity, Darien se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio. Cayó en la cuenta de que, aparte de un deteriorado reloj de plástico, nunca había visto que Serenity llevase ningún tipo de joya y que era perfectamente posible que no poseyera ninguna. De repente, deseó haberle comprado un anillo.

-Sere... -suspiró con una torpeza poco característica en él-. ¿Te importa que te llame así?

-Por supuesto que no... Siempre he odiado el nombre que me pusieron al nacer –el mote que tanto la había avergonzado, de pronto, cobró respetabilidad en sus labios y le pareció más que adecuado como un apodo cariñoso-. Intentaré ser la mejor esposa que pueda...

Darien casi bufó en voz alta. Sabía que ella se estaba muriendo por escuchar las mismas palabras de sus labios, pero no quería mentirle. Aún le quedaba mucho para alcanzar una cierta satisfacción, si es que alguna vez podía alcanzarla. No quería casarse con ella. Punto y final. Tampoco quería tener un hijo, admitió con amargura. Y no había nada que pudiese cambiar esos hechos irrefutables.

Tres semanas después, casi perdida en un espumoso , mar de encaje hecho a mano y de cara seda, Serenity caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su abuelo. Aunque daba pasos pequeños, era como si dentro de su mente estuviera flotando en el aire, henchida por la emoción de estar a punto de casarse con el hombre al que amaba.

Ni una sola duda hizo sombra sobre su espíritu optimista.

En el transcurso del día, sin embargo, la cruda realidad le iba a destinar una serie de golpes que aplastarían sus dulces esperanzas de futuro. Al cabo de unas horas, su felicidad sería destruida y su confianza hecha añicos. Cuando su novio se emborrachó hasta caer inconsciente en el banquete de bodas y tuvo que ser arrastrado al lecho nupcial, sólo Kenji Tsukino careció del tacto necesario para echarse a reír.

Herida y humillada más allá de lo que podía concebir, Serenity olvidó haber albergado alguna vez la esperanza de que ellos dos pudieran comportarse como un matrimonio de verdad, tal era la mortificación que sentía por su ingenuidad. A pesar de su sentido común, esa noche de bodas que nunca llegaría a consumarse iba a convertirse en la noche más larga de su vida...

**HOLA AMIGAS AQUI LA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

N0 podré ir a tu fiesta -le dijo Darien a la mujer que estaba recostada sobre la cama mientras se ponía la chaqueta del traje con la fluida elegancia que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos.

-Por favor... te lo ruego... -cubierta tan sólo por un albornoz de seda color turquesa, Yuyal Benson dio un salto y envolvió el cuello de Darien con sus brazos, usando su esbelto cuerpo de supermodelo como un arma letal de persuasión-. Quiero que estés allí.

-Nada de ataduras- le recordó Darien, irritado por su insistencia. Su relación tenía una naturaleza muy simple. No era exclusiva, ya que frecuentemente pasaban meses sin verse. Sólo veía a Yuyal cuando iba a París o Bruselas. Como complemento de Yuyal, Darien disfrutaba también de la compañía de una rubia islandesa en Nueva York y una voluptuosa modelo rusa en Londres.

-Ésta es la primera vez que te pido un favor -protestó la pelirroja poniendo mala cara.

Darien se encogió de hombros. La chica no tenía que habérselo pedido. Con lo que le daba, Darien ya era suficientemente generoso con ella. Por otro lado, Yuyal sabía cómo estaban las cosas tan bien como él.

-¡Tampoco pudiste venir el año pasado!

-Tengo otra cita -su tono era frío y entrecortado.

Darien entraba y salía de su vida según le venía en gana. Sin dar explicaciones ni excusas. Así había sido el acuerdo entre ambos. Darien no deseaba otra cosa.

Y mucho menos la idea de que lo exhibieran como un trofeo en alguna fiesta de celebridades. Sería una indiscreción, ya que su simple aparición en cualquier fiesta de postín era garantía de fotos y comentario en las columnas de cotilleo de las revistas del corazón. Darien admitió con nostalgia que no siempre le había importado tanto la atención pública que su vida atraía.

-Sé a qué cita te refieres... -furiosa por la manera en que la habían rechazado, Yuyal lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-La limusina está esperando -entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, sus hermosos rasgos quedaron, de repente, rígidos e impasibles.

-Es su cumpleaños, ¿no es así? El cumpleaños de tu esposa -le espetó Yuyal.

-Tengo que irme -la brillante mirada de Darien guardaba una reservada frialdad.

Se limpió con la mano su abrigo de cachemira y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vi una foto suya en una revista. Llevaba puesto un gorro de lana y unas horribles botas de agua estampadas con flores. Tenía un conejo en los brazos... ¿Cómo es posible que la prefieras a ella? -sollozó Yuyal melodramáticamente.

Pálido de furia bajo su broncínea piel, Darien se demoró el tiempo suficiente para advertirle de que su relación había acabado y que no la visitaría jamás. Con un destello tormentoso en su fría mirada, entró en la limusina. Las botas de flores habían sido uno de los pocos regalos con éxito que había conseguido hacer a su esposa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Yuyal a reírse de ella? Nunca hablaba de Sere con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. Pero el estado de su matrimonio despertaba bastante curiosidad. Después de todo, llevaba casado casi ocho años y durante la mayor parte de ese período de tiempo había vivido lejos de ella.

Sorprendente mente, el tiempo había hecho poco por borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de su desastrosa boda. Cuando recordaba el comportamiento que había tenido al final de la fiesta, se apoderaba de él una sensación de culpabilidad totalmente ajena a su naturaleza. Raramente se permitía pensar en ello: no se arreglaba nada haciéndolo. Había tenido que aceptar el que Sere se negara a discutir el asunto. Nada más podía hacerse. Por un lado, ella se había negado a escuchar siquiera las explicaciones de Darien o a aceptar sus disculpas; por otro, él era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche de bodas.

Naturalmente, su falta de memoria le había causado cierta preocupación. ¿Había caído tan bajo como para hacer pagar a Serenity en la cama por la injusticia de la que él se sentía víctima? ¿Había tratado a Serenity con brusquedad?

Dichas aprensiones masculinas atormentaban todavía a Darien en sus momentos bajos y le hacían sentir la fría puñalada de un presentimiento, puesto que conocía sus defectos demasiado bien. Tenía un temperamento endiablado. Era demasiado duro y, recientemente, le habían llamado, con frecuencia, insensible y cruel. Para tratar con Kenji Tsukino era necesario ser esas dos cosas a la vez. De no haberse mostrado fuerte y despiadado, todavía estaría dependiendo de la buena voluntad del abuelo de su esposa. Muy al contrario, Darien había devuelto ya el dinero de las deudas de su padre, dejando a su familia en una posición financiera segura. Había comprado de vuelta su independencia.

Había pocas personas que le importaran verdaderamente. Mientras que se mostraba totalmente dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a esos pocos, permanecía indiferente hacia los problemas del resto. En cuanto a Serenity, intentaba hacer con ella un gran esfuerzo por ser un hombre más dulce, amable y compasivo de lo que en la vida real podía ser. El temperamento de Serenity era diametralmente opuesto al suyo. Serenity no era agresiva ni astuta. Al contrario, la maldad humana siempre sorprendía a Serenity, que vivía ateniéndose a las más elementales reglas de convivencia. Altruista, generosa y simpática, había estudiado para obtener un título de enfermera veterinaria y ahora dedicaba su tiempo libre a cuidar de los animales en el refugio que dirigía. Entre bambalinas, él intentaba protegerla de todos los que intentaran aprovecharse de su naturaleza confiada. Era natural que se preocupara por ella: al fin y al cabo, era su esposa. Quizá hubiera llegado la hora de poner fin a la separación entre ambos, admitió Darien con pereza.

Serenity se levantó a las seis de la mañana el día de su cumpleaños y, como siempre, dejó caer su mirada sobre la fotografía de Darien que ocupaba un lugar de honor en la mesilla de noche: sus oscuros cabellos alborotados por la lluvia, sus impresionantes ojos zafiros centelleando, su blanca y perfecta dentadura sonriendo mientras se secaba en la cocina. Le había sacado la foto el año anterior, durante una de sus visitas relámpago. Tenía álbumes enteros llenos de fotos, recortes de la prensa rosa y todo tipo de recuerdos de Darien. Durante mucho tiempo se había comportado como una adolescente, asumiendo el cargo de presidenta de un club secreto de fans de un solo miembro.

Aunque sólo lo veía unas pocas veces al año, Darien había sido todo ese tiempo el centro de su mundo. Su voz tranquila y parsimoniosa al teléfono, así como la enfermera que se había empeñado en contratar, habían animado a Serenity durante el largo y lento declive de su madre y su posterior muerte el año anterior.

Había disfrutado de unos cuantos días en Londres, quedando con él para comer y para visitar sus nuevos edificios de oficinas o sus más recientes adquisiciones comerciales. Aunque nunca habían vivido juntos como marido y mujer, Serenity se sentía orgullosa por haber tenido la madurez suficiente para haberse sobrepuesto a la desilusión de la noche de bodas y ganarse su confianza como amigo.

Sólo después de la muerte de Selene, había empezado a pensar en sus propias necesidades y en lo que era mejor para ella. Inmediatamente había empaquetado los álbumes para apartarlos de su vista. Alimentar un mórbido interés por Dar y echar leña a ese fuego adolescente por un amor no compartido no le estaba haciendo ningún favor. Habiéndose hecho a esa idea, puso todas sus energías en su refugio de animales.

Había superado su añoranza por Dar y ése era un logro del que se sentía bien orgullosa. Lentamente, pero a paso firme, se había dado cuenta de cuáles eran las cosas que la hacían feliz. Había decidido que para ser completamente dichosa necesitaba tener un hijo al que dedicar todo el amor que se sentía capaz de ofrecer.

Y, muy afortunadamente para ella, la ciencia médica hacía posible que no tuviese que depender de Dar para cumplir sus deseos de maternidad.

Animada por la simple idea de ser madre, Serenity agarró la foto de Dar, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y la metió dentro. Antes de ponerse a pensar siquiera en tener un hijo debía obtener el divorcio. Estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Una vez divorciados, Dar desaparecería de su vida. Serenity estaba convencida de que, si Dar seguía manteniendo un contacto regular con ella, era sólo debido a un arraigado sentido del deber y la responsabilidad. Pronto, algún día, desaparecería de su vida...

Un inesperado golpe en la puerta del dormitorio sacó a Serenity de sus perturbadores pensamientos. Luna, una vigorosa y pequeña mujer de unos cincuenta años, apareció con una amplia sonrisa y la bandeja del desayuno.

-Luna... Por amor de Dios, ¡no era necesario que... !

-Después de todo lo que ha hecho la señora por Artemis y por mí... ¡Es su cumpleaños! Disfrútelo. Hoy nosotros daremos de comer a los animales...

-¡De ningún modo! Va a venir Andrew y también el veterinario. Tendrás bastante trabajo mientras estoy fuera. En cualquier caso, haberme preparado el desayuno es más que suficiente.

Pero, por supuesto, Luna y su marido, Artemis, los inquilinos de la pequeña casa de campo, le habían llevado también una tarjeta de felicitación y un regalo para ella.

Serenity comenzó la rutina del día más tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Así que... hoy es el gran día -comentó Andrew cuando llegó para ayudarla-. ¿Lista para el despegue?

-Deja de tomarme el pelo -Serenity lanzó una alegre mirada de reproche al rubio y alto profesor. Sirvió una mezcla de salvado molido a una vieja pareja de asnos. El refugio disponía de unos cuantos voluntariosos ayudantes, pero Andrew Furuhata era el más asiduo y competente. Vivía bastante cerca y en los últimos años se había convertido en su mejor amigo-. Dar ni siquiera pestañeará cuando le cuente mis planes. Es imperturbable...

-Cuando se trata de una decisión propia, tal vez -intervino Andrew con ironía-. Pero me sorprendería mucho que fuera igual de liberal en lo que respecta al estilo de vida de su esposa...

-Cielos, no me llames así -Serenity echó un poco de zanahoria y manzana a la comida de los asnos antes de proseguir hacia el siguiente techado para atender al zorro huérfano que le habían traído-. No soy ni nunca seré la esposa de Dar...

-Y a pesar de eso, él se refiere a ti como su esposa en las entrevistas...

-Es porque los periodistas le hacen esas preguntas estúpidas e impertinentes y se ve forzado a fingir...

-Quizá no esté fingiendo. Podría deberse tan sólo a que es un magnate griego chapado a la antigua y absolutamente sexista...

-¡Dar no está chapado a la antigua!

-¿De verdad que no? Hay quienes opinarían que aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia por razones familiares es algo bastante anticuado. Tiene también un harén de mujeres, pero eso no le impide considerarte su esposa...

-Dar me considera una amiga, aunque sospecho que hace unos años... –Serenity agachó la cabeza, deseando que Andrew no hubiese mencionado las amantes de su marido. Se le revolvía el estómago cuando alguien hablaba sobre ese particular-; Bueno, entonces, Darien sabía lo que sentía por él. Creo que ésa es la razón por la cual no solicitó el divorcio en el momento en que se vio libre de mi abuelo.

-Realmente le pusiste las cosas fáciles a Dar Chiba en lo que a eso respecta -meditó Andrew mientras observaba a Serenity ocupándose del cachorro-. ¿No te culpó tu abuelo por abandonar a tu marido y volver a Inglaterra para ocuparte de tu madre?

-Para entonces, a mi abuelo no le importaba ya un comino lo que hiciese -contestó Serenity sardónicamente.

Justo cuando Kenji Tsukino estaba a punto de divorciarse de su esposa, ésta había anunciado que estaba embarazada. Radiante por la idea de ser padre, Kenji había perdido interés por la descendencia de Darien y Serenity. Por desgracia, el asunto había concluido de forma funesta ya que las pruebas de ADN revelaron que el niño no era, en realidad, hijo suyo. Tuvo lugar un divorcio muy amargo y la respuesta de Kenji fue todo menos educada cuando Serenity le escribió con su mayor sinceridad para ofrecerle sus simpatías.

-Pero, como marido tuyo, puede que Dar tenga una perspectiva muy diferente en su manera de ver tus actuales planes -le advirtió Andrew-. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado cuando le menciones lo del banco de esperma...

-No pensaba decírselo todavía -se sonrojó Serenity-. Dar no llegaría hasta la una. Pero una pareja que había solicitado adoptar un perro le hizo una visita y, para cuando se marcharon, a Serenity se le había hecho ya tarde. Se puso la falda gris, la blusa y la chaqueta que reservaba para ocasiones especiales y empezó a pintarse las uñas con prisa. Casi dio un grito cuando se le cayó el pincel derramando esmalte de uñas sobre la blusa y la falda.

Ya podía escuchar el batir de aspas del helicóptero de Dar. Explorando un armario que no le ofrecía muchas alternativas, eligió un vestido color cereza que usaba para el jardín y se lo puso. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y la mayor parte de sus brazos. Miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Desdobló una pashmina de color lila y se envolvió con ella como si se estuviera preparando para una ventisca.

Le gustaba cubrirse por completo y detestaba llevar puesta cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar la atención sobre su cuerpo. En cierta ocasión, su madre había llorado inconsolablemente, decepcionada porque su única hija no hubiera heredado su rubia platinada cabellera y esbelta belleza. Serenity había aceptado su carácter hogareño y, por tanto, no pensaba mucho en su aspecto. Medía un metro sesenta, tenía un busto generoso y anchas caderas. Aunque la corpulencia que había tenido de adolescente había desaparecido ya, Serenity era consciente de que no tenía ninguna esperanza de adquirir el aspecto esbelto, grácil y elegante que había imaginado en sus fantasías adolescentes.

El helicóptero aterrizó en la pista cercana a la casa. Dar, inmaculado en su traje gris marengo, surgió del interior y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Otro hombre apareció por la puerta del granero sosteniendo una bala de paja en sus brazos. Ambos intercambiaron saludos. Dar llamó al timbre. Justo cuando iba a intentarlo de nuevo llamando a la puerta trasera, Serenity apareció, sin aliento y sonrojada.

-Darien...

-Sere... -Dar se agachó para besarla en ambas mejillas.

El cabello rubio de Serenity desprendía un delicado aroma a flores. Darien dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo con ella por primera vez en muchos años. Se preguntó si debería mencionarle a Serenity que las pashminas se deben llevar sueltas en lugar de atadas, pero finalmente decidió no molestarse.

Serenity recorrió el cuerpo de Darien con sus ojos azules. Como siempre, la fascinaba. Los rayos del sol resplandecían en su corto pelo negro, resaltando su espléndida estructura ósea y sus zafiros y profundos ojos. Era increíblemente alto y atractivo. Serenity se quedó sin aliento, lo cual le molestó. No podía permitirse sentir nada por Dar. La amistad era algo asexual y ella había aceptado ese hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

-Oh, Dios mío, me olvidé de decirle una cosa a Andrew... perdóname -dijo Serenity, corriendo por el patio en busca del hombre al que Dar había saludado antes.

«¿Andrew? Pero Andrew es un hombre mayor, ¿no?». Ella mencionaba ese nombre con frecuencia y por ese motivo le resultaba familiar a Dar. Examinó al hombre rubio y atractivo con el que estaba hablando su mujer. Se puso tenso al ver que Serenity descansaba su mano en el brazo de aquel hombre con un revelador gesto de confianza.

Serenity se rió al escuchar algo que le dijo Andrew. Dar frunció el ceño. «¿Quién diablos es este payaso? Serenity es demasiado inocente».

-¿Quién era ése? -Dar le preguntó a Serenity de vuelta al helicóptero.

-Andrew... ¡Cielos, me olvidé de que todavía no os conocéis! Debí baberos presentado...

-Ahora no importa. Creía que Andrew tenía unos setenta y cinco años...

-Ese era su padre, Andrew senior. Era un anciano encantador. Solía venir todos los días -Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro de aflicción.

-Recuerdo que lo mencionaste... Y, ¿qué le pasó al encantador anciano?

-Falleció hace unos dieciocho meses.

-Parece que su hijo y tú os habéis hecho muy amigos.

-Pues sí... ¡Ha sido vecino desde hace muchos años y es probablemente el mejor amigo que tengo en el mundo! -le confió Serenity sin vacilar.

El rostro fuerte y sereno de Dar se contrajo. Por supuesto, no había nada entre ellos; lo sabía. Serenity no era de ese tipo de mujeres. Era muy mojigata. Estaba más interesada en el bienestar de los animales y en su jardín, que en los hombres. Con la excepción de él, claro está. Por otro lado, Dar nunca había creído que una verdadera amistad platónica fuera posible entre un hombre y una mujer. De repente, fue consciente de que Serenity pasaba mucho tiempo sola.

El helicóptero los llevó a un exclusivo hotel de campo. Una mesa embellecida con velas y cerámicas exquisitas los esperaba en una habitación privada. Las ventanas se abrían a un balcón de piedra con vistas al río. Después de elegir lo que iba a comer, Serenity paseó por el balcón con un vaso de zumo de naranja para contemplar el frondoso paisaje. De repente, sentía demasiado calor y se desató la pashmina. Dar hacía que sus encuentros se convirtieran en una ocasión especial.

Serenity suprimió una punzada de tristeza al darse cuenta de que echaría de menos la presencia de Darien en su vida. Pero, de todos modos, a Darien Chiba le resultaba sencillo organizar estas ocasiones especiales para cualquier mujer. Los ojos azules de Serenity adquirieron repentinamente una frialdad de acero. «Un hombre con tres amantes tiene muchas oportunidades para poner en práctica sus encantos», pensó Serenity.

Darien salió al balcón para reunirse con ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y me gustaría dejarlo zanjado antes de que nos sentemos a la mesa -Serenity levantó su barbilla y sonrió-. Nos casamos porque era lo más conveniente...

Dar quedó sorprendido, puesto que, habitualmente, el pasado nunca aparecía en la conversación de ambos.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso... -dijo Dar.

-En cualquier caso, eso ya no importa -Serenity arrugó la nariz-. Sólo quería decirte que creo que ya es hora de que nos divorciemos.

El silencio que precede a una tormenta inundó los oídos de Serenity.

-¿Divorcio? -Dar la estudió con ojos fieramente entrecerrados-. ¿A qué se debe esta tontería?

-No lo entiendo. ¿Tontería?... -Serenity parpadeó desconcertada-. ¿Por qué es una tontería?

-En mi familia no nos divorciamos.

-¿No? -Serenity levantó una sola ceja-. Bueno, ¡pues gracias a Dios yo no formo parte de tu familia!

-Estás enfadada conmigo... -Dar se apoyó contra la balaustrada-. Muy enfadada.

-Enfadada no es la palabra. Irritada, más bien. Estás sacando de quicio algo que, en el fondo, es bastante trivial...

-¿Desde cuándo el matrimonio es algo trivial?

Aunque Dar se estaba exponiendo deliberadamente a un contraataque, Serenity resistió valientemente la tentación.

-Creo que esa pregunta no se merece respuesta, si consideramos que nunca hemos sido un matrimonio normal. De todas formas, quiero que nos divorciemos ahora -dijo Serenity.

-¿Por qué? -los zafiros ojos de Dar ardían como antorchas.

El ambiente estaba lleno de vibraciones hostiles. Serenity se acobardó al pensar en sus ambiciones maternales. Su estado de ánimo no era el mejor para confesarle su intención de tener un hijo.

-No necesito darte una razón... -dijo Serenity finalmente.

-Claro que sí tienes que dármela -el tono de Dar era intimidante.

Dar nunca le había hablado de ese modo y lamentó su tono.

-De ningún modo -respondió Serenity.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -sin previo aviso, las bronceadas manos de Dar se agitaron en un gesto de frustración-. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?

-No me hables como si fuera estúpida -con los labios apretados, Serenity se encogió y se dio la vuelta para contemplar el río.

-No era mi intención...

-Pues es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

Dar se enorgullecía de poder controlar su temperamento. Nunca se había imaginado que Sere pudiera llegar a hacerle perder dicho control. Dirigió a Serenity una mirada fulminante. Sin que Serenity se diera cuenta, la pashmina se había deslizado hacia abajo revelando sus suaves y redondeados hombros y la mansa plenitud de sus senos. Dar la contempló. No podía dejar de mirarla. Sólo la había mirado de ese modo una vez antes, cuando el día de la boda se había fijado en las generosas curvas que mostraba el escote de su vestido. Aquel día había sentido por un momento una punzada de lujuria en la iglesia que casi le había avergonzado.

Serenity poseía esa clase de busto opulento que popularizaron las estrellas de cine de los años cuarenta con sus rebecas ajustadas. De repente, Dar no lograba concentrarse.

-Te traigo aquí, con toda la buena fe del mundo, para celebrar tu cumpleaños y, de repente, sales con esta...

-Con esta proposición perfectamente razonable. Ya que tus problemas económicos han acabado, lo lógico es que acabemos también con el contrato legal que hay entre nosotros -acabó Serenity la frase por él.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué te parece perfectamente razonable?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -Serenity levantó ligeramente la barbilla para mirarlo con sus ojos azules llenos de orgullo.

-Insisto... -Dar no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Muy bien... -si quería escuchar la verdad y nada más que la verdad, eso era lo que Serenity iba a darle.

-Empecemos a comer mientras hablamos -Dar la invitó a entrar dentro, donde el primer plato los estaba ya esperando.

Serenity se sentó. Estaba agitada por la hostilidad que sentía en el ambiente y por un inusitado deseo de enfrentarse a Dar. Le apreciaba mucho: no tenía ningún sentido destruir la amistad entre ambos, sólo por quedar por encima. Con una mirada de disculpa, Serenity se esforzó por sonreír y pinchó con el tenedor un jugoso trozo de melón.

-No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo -dijo al fin.

-Créelo -falto de apetito, Dar se reclinó en su asiento con actitud de indolencia.

No había dejado de dar vueltas a la proposición de Serenity. Por más que lo pensaba, una única conclusión se imponía con lógica aplastante. Había otro hombre en la vida de Serenity; tenía que haberlo. ¿Por qué otro motivo querría divorciarse?

Serenity lo miró de soslayo. La mirada de Dar quemaba como las llamas de una hoguera, sus ojos del color del zafiro habían estado demasiado tiempo presentes en sus pensamientos. Romper con él era lo único razonable que podía hacer. Era penoso languidecer a su lado, se dijo.

-No tenemos por qué enfadarnos -murmuró sosegadamente-. Te aprecio mucho...

-También aprecias a los gatos, los perros, los zorros, los tejones, los burros, los caballos... todos los miembros del reino animal... y a casi toda la gente a la que conoces.

El tono de desdén que utilizó Dar hizo enrojecer a Serenity.

-Creía que tú también querías divorciarte -dijo ésta-. No veo cuál es el problema, a no ser que te moleste que haya sido yo quien lo ha propuesto. Nunca hemos estado casados como el resto de parejas...

-Y, ¿quién tomó esa decisión? -preguntó Dar.

-Perdona, ¿cómo dices? -Serenity frunció el ceño.

-Te he preguntado que de quién fue idea comportarnos como amigos platónicos en lugar de actuar como marido y mujer.

-Siempre creí que era algo mutuo... -la perplejidad de Serenity se hizo aún más grande.

-¿En serio?

Dar hablaba tan bajo, que tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder escucharlo.

-Y sin embargo, tú fuiste la que no quiso dormir en mi habitación -añadió él-. Tú, la que estallaba como una histérica cada vez que intentaba besarte. Tú, la que se agarraba a la primera excusa que encontraba para marcharse de Grecia y alejarse de mí.

Serenity no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Mmh, ¿estás quejándote? -los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par.

-Cuando nos casamos, no estaba precisamente en la mejor posición para quejarme, ¿no crees? -Dar respiró profundamente, con los labios apretados.

Serenity no tenía idea de dónde quería ir a parar Dar. Por otro lado, tampoco quería oír hablar del pasado, ya que no soportaba revivir aquel doloroso periodo de infelicidad que había soportado después de morder el anzuelo que la había llevado hasta Grecia. Serenity sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que fueras a quejarte, Dar. De hecho, me parece muy hipócrita que hagas ese tipo de comentarios...

-¿En serio?

-En serio. De verdad que no entiendo por qué te comportas de esta manera -lo acusó Serenity, apartando la silla de la mesa con un movimiento repentino-. ¡Después de todo, debiste sentirte bastante aliviado cuando la enfermedad de Selene me dio una razón de peso para salir de tu vida otra vez!

-Eso no es cierto -afirmó Dar.

Serenity estaba temblando. Cuando se trataba de hablar sobre cualquier asunto que estuviera relacionado con la humillación y el dolor que le había producido su matrimonio, Serenity perdía el control muy rápidamente.

-Lo siento -dijo con fiereza-. Pero eso no es un argumento muy convincente viniendo de un hombre que es capaz de emborracharse adrede para no tener que consumar su matrimonio.

Durante un instante, Dar permaneció en su asiento como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua. Después, con igual rapidez, se levantó de un salto y miró a Serenity con los brazos en jarras y su metro ochenta y cinco de agresiva masculinidad.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir... -le ordenó Dar.

-No lo haré -un fuerte instinto femenino hizo que Serenity se batiera en retirada.

-Dices que no consumé... que no consumé nuestro matrimonio...

Las mejillas de Serenity ardían. No podía creer que ocho años después de aquello hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de echarle en cara aquel humillante episodio.

-¿Estás diciendo que no pasó nada entre nosotros la noche de bodas? -los ardientes ojos zafiros de Dar se clavaron en el rostro de Serenity-. ¿Nada... en absoluto?

-No puedo creer que eso sea una novedad para ti -murmuró Serenity con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacia el suelo.

La rabia atravesó el pecho de Dar como si fuera una bola de fuego. Bajo sus efectos, sintió un mareo. No podía recordar haber estado nunca antes tan enfadado. Y sin embargo, el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer alejó por fin el oscuro fantasma de la culpa que lo había estado atormentando durante tantos años. No había maltratado a Serenity en la noche de bodas. Se sintió liberado. Con un discreto movimiento de cabeza, impidió que el camarero entrase en la habitación con un carrito lleno dé comida. Apretando la mano de Serenity, salieron ambos de la habitación con ánimo imperioso. Una emergencia inesperada, le dijo al director del hotel.

Con sus guardaespaldas caminando detrás y privándoles de intimidad, Dar se dirigió hacia el helicóptero sin ofrecer aún una explicación a Serenity.

«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Qué pasa con la comida? ¿Por qué te comportas así?». Todas esas preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza pero la precaución le impidió verbalizarlas en voz alta. ¿Tanto se había sorprendido al recordarle que su matrimonio no había sido consumado? Eso no concordaba con su carácter; el Darien Chiba que siempre había conocido era demasiado impasible como para tener una reacción así.

De vuelta en la granja, Dar abrió de golpe la puerta delantera y entró en la sala de estar dando grandes zancadas. Una llama de ira surgió de sus impresionantes ojos zafiros.

-¿Te das cuenta de que, durante ocho años, he estado culpándome por algo que nunca hice? -le preguntó furioso Dar.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -Serenity le devolvió la mirada, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión-. ¿De qué te has estado culpando?

-Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente de nuestra boda, estaba desnudo... -Dar avanzó, dominando la habitación con su mera presencia.

-Tus amigos te desvistieron...

-Alguien había vuelto a hacer la cama.

-Me pediste un vaso de agua y lo derramé encima de la cama, así que cambié las sábanas -Serenity ,no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Quieres decir que estabas tan borracho que, al día siguiente, no recordabas nada?

-Todavía sigo con la mente en blanco. No recuerdo lo que ocurrió durante la cena ni tampoco el resto. Hasta la mañana siguiente. Amnesia total. Pero ya te lo dije en su momento...

Serenity apartó la mirada, llena de tensión. El calor de la habitación era sofocante y Serenity abrió la puerta del patio para dejar que entrase aire fresco.

-Asumí que aquello era sólo una excusa, algo que estabas diciendo para ocultar que... -dijo ella.

-¿Y por qué iba a mentir?

-Porque es lo que la gente hace cuando bebe demasiado alcohol... -replicó Serenity dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Por lo que he oído, tu madre no podía decir la verdad estuviera borracha o sobria. Así que no nos compares.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso de ella -pero Serenity se dio cuenta perfectamente de que Dar y su madre eran tan parecidos como la noche y el día.

Selene había lamentado en su momento que Serenity se hubiera negado a beneficiarse económicamente del matrimonio aceptando que Dar le pagara una pensión. Los ácidos comentarios que su madre le hacía a Dar cuando éste iba a visitarlas habían hecho que Serenity le pidiera a su marido que los encuentros tuvieran lugar en Londres.

-No te mentí cuando te dije que no recordaba nada... -Dar posó en ella sus zafiros ojos.

-Puede que tengas razón -aceptó Serenity-, pero en cualquier caso, no te conocía lo suficiente como para saber si decías la verdad o no.

Todavía enfurecido, Darien dio un paso atrás y -le dio la espalda a Serenity con los nervios en tensión.

-El día después de la boda te empezaste a alejar de mí -Dar respiró con dificultad-. Bajabas la mirada. Ni siquiera podías soportar que te tocase.

-¡No quiero hablar de esto! -exclamó Serenity, mientras se formaba una tormenta en su interior. Recordaba poderosamente el rechazo que había sentido la noche de bodas. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, aunque aún se despreciaba por haber aceptado aquel trato.

Dar se dio la vuelta para mirarla con asombrosa rapidez.

-Aunque te resulte duro -dijo entonces-, quiero que hablemos de ello. Esta vez no es mi intención ridiculizar tus anticuadas ideas acerca del sexo.

-Tampoco quiero yo hablar de tus ideas acerca de la fidelidad conyugal –dijo Serenity con el aliento entrecortado.

-No tienes ningún derecho a echarme eso en cara -Dar se acercó a ella indolentemente, observando cómo la luz del sol iluminaba las mechas de oro y ámbar de su cabello, mientras se preguntaba cuándo era la última vez que había visto una melena con un aspecto tan natural-. La próxima vez no lo toleraré.

-No quiero discutir... -dijo Serenity, sintiéndose incómoda por la manera que tenía de mirarla.

-¿Y qué hay de mis necesidades y mis deseos? -replicó Dar, duro como un diamante cortando a través del acero-. Todavía hablas como si yo hubiera sido el que eligió emborracharse aquella noche. Echaron algo en mi bebida...

-Es lo mismo que dijiste entonces -Serenity deseaba acabar con la conversación, puesto que había perdido las esperanzas de que se callara.

-¿Tampoco lo creíste? -Dar dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

-No, tampoco.

-Pero es la verdad. Echaron algún tipo de droga en mi bebida. A alguien le debió parecer una broma muy divertida, pero desde luego no me hizo ninguna gracia –dijo Dar con sequedad-. Arruinó nuestra boda y me , sentí humillado.

Aunque Serenity estaba dispuesta a aceptar que había dicho la verdad, apartó su mirada de él. Estaba muy pálida. Todos los invitados a la boda sabían por qué Dar se casaba con ella y le habían expresado sus simpatías. A ella, en cambio, la habían despreciado, pues al fin y al cabo no era más que una extranjera, además de ser la nieta de un hombre muy poco popular. Pero, ¿había sido realmente una broma el drogar a Dar? ¿0 había sido, por el contrario, un favor? En cualquier caso, Dar no había estado en condiciones de actuar apropiadamente como un novio de verdad.

Cualquiera podría haber pensado que echarle droga en la bebida era la mejor manera de ofrecer a Dar un modo de escapar a sus obligaciones en la noche de bodas, considerando lo poco atractiva que era la novia con la que se había casado.

Estaba convencida -de que las risitas que ese día había escuchado a sus espaldas seguirían presentes en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte.

-Yo me sentí mucho más humillada que tú -musitó Serenity tragando saliva y con las lágrimas a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas.

Con un movimiento que tomó a Dar por sorpresa, Serenity le dio la espalda y salió caminando apresuradamente hacia el jardín. Se detuvo bajo los manzanos y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco, luchando por mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo es posible que te sintieras más humillada que yo?

Sorprendida, Serenity se dio la vuelta. Dar estaba en la terraza. A Serenity le atravesó un punzante dolor cuando observó sus hermosas facciones.

-Cuando te obligaron a casarte conmigo, tus amigos y tu familia sentían una gran pena por ti -le recordó a Dar-. ¡Nadie se sorprendió cuando te vieron tan reticente a acostarte conmigo aquella noche!

Un vago rastro de color tiñó las mejillas de Dar, que parecían como esculpidas con cincel. Nunca había pensado que Serenity tuviera tan poca autoestima.

-No es posible que pensaras eso... -dijo Dar-. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer un drama de tan poca cosa?

-No era tan poca cosa -lamentándose amargamente por su ingenuidad, Serenity agachó la mirada y volvió adentro. No conseguía quedarse quieta. Los recuerdos amenazaban con llevarla de vuelta a un sitio adonde no quería regresar y, por otro lado, tampoco veía qué iba a sacar en claro si empezaba a revivir las agonías que había sufrido de adolescente al comprobar cómo su boda se había convertido en una tragedia gótica.

-¿Es acaso la humillación que crees haber sufrido aquella noche la causa de que no quieras hablar de ello?

-No insistas.

-¿Te sorprende que lo haga? -Dar escrutó el rostro de Serenity con sus hipnóticos ojos-. Yo no sabía qué es lo que había pasado aquella noche y tú te negabas a decírmelo, así que asumí lo peor. No tenía control de mí mismo después de tomar aquella bebida. Y por tu forma de comportarte al día siguiente pensé que te había hecho daño de alguna manera...

-¿Daño?

-En la cama... Pensé que te había ofendido, que te había forzado a hacer algo que no querías. ¡Yo qué sé! -Dar prosiguió cada vez más impaciente y disgustado-. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ni siquiera hicimos el amor.

-En el estado en el que te encontrabas, ni siquiera te hubiera dejado ponerme la mano encima... Serenity no sabía dónde mirar. El sonrojo le ardía en el rostro.

-Pero soy mucho más grande y fuerte que tú -dijo Dar con voz grave-. Eras virgen y yo no me encontraba en el estado más apropiado para tener eso en cuenta. Cuando al día siguiente te negabas a mirarme, ¡me sentí como si fuera un violador!

-Oh, no... -desolada por lo que estaba oyendo, Serenity lo miró llena de pena-. No puede ser cierto.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? -los centelleantes ojos de Dar se clavaron en los de Serenity-. Cuando intenté besarte empezaste a sollozar y saliste disparada como una bala para encerrarte en otra habitación...

Serenity suspiró. Empezaba a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Dar y se sintió culpable. Por desgracia, no quería hablar de todas aquellas cosas que Dar le estaba haciendo recordar. Y sin embargo, si era cierto que Dar había perdido la memoria de aquella noche, lo justo era que ella le ayudase a rellenar las lagunas que tenía en la mente.

-Antes de que te desmayases en la cena habías desaparecido y yo fui a buscarte. Estabas con Beryl Metalia -le dijo en un tono apagado, carente de toda emoción.

-Me acuerdo de esa parte de la velada -Dar frunció el ceño-. Entonces todavía estaba sobrio porque lo recuerdo perfectamente. Beryl estaba alterada. La saqué de la sala porque no quería que montase una escena delante de todo el mundo.

Serenity se mordió el labio inferior y lamentó no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Dar iba a salir con un argumento del estilo del que acababa de utilizar. Dar era muy ágil cuando se ponía a la defensiva.

-Cuando os vi, estabais abrazados como si fuerais Romeo y Julieta. Te aseguro que la cosa no parecía tan inocente como tú lo cuentas -contraatacó Serenity.

-¿Y por qué no hablaste de ello cuando ocurrió? -le exigió Dar con un repentino enfado-. Créeme, no ocurrió nada...

-¡Estabas besándola! -le gritó Serenity, perdiendo la compostura.

Dar sostuvo su mirada acusadora con una frialdad desafiante al tiempo que pensaba en lo sexy que resultaban los labios de Serenity.

-Beryl se echó a llorar y me besó... -dijo a continuación-. Intenté apartarla...

-Claro, y entonces yo ya me había ido... En cualquier caso, ya me da igual –le respondió Serenity con los labios apretados y dos sombras sonrosadas iluminándole las mejillas-. Lo único que quiero de ti ahora es el divorcio.

-Olvídate de eso. Eres una Chiba. Eres mi esposa. Toda esta conversación me resulta ofensiva...

-No lo es -los ojos azules de Serenity se oscurecieron por la emoción-. Lo que es ofensivo es que me digas que no tengo derecho a pedirte el divorcio.

Dar se irguió alzando su poderoso pecho, respiró hondo, dejó escapar un lento y bien medido suspiro y dijo:

-¿No crees que deberíamos dar una oportunidad al matrimonio antes de empezar a hablar del divorcio?

**VAYA ASI QUE ESO FUE LO QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO HACE 8 AÑOS… LE DARA EL DIVOIRCIO CAPITULO ALGO LARGO...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

FUE tan grande el silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Dar que, si una pluma se hubiera posado sobre el suelo en ese momento, habría sonado tan fuerte como una roca.

Estupefacta, Serenity abrió la boca para responder y, al momento, la cerró de nuevo tras descubrir que , Dar tenía la mirada absorta en sus labios. Serenity examinó cada uno de sus gestos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía haber dicho lo que ella acababa de escuchar. Y si de verdad había dicho eso, sin duda Serenity debía de haberlo interpretado mal.

Consciente de que sus legendarias habilidades de negociación le habían traicionado esa vez, Dar intentó recuperar su ventaja.

-Piensa en ello -dijo Dar-. Hace ocho años no éramos más que unos adolescentes.

Así que hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y luego cada uno continuó por su lado. Ni siquiera intentamos vivir juntos. Pero ahora somos adultos y hemos aprendido más de la vida.

Serenity sintió como si un cohete fuera a salir disparado de su interior. Cerró firmemente sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Dar? Ocho años después de haber roto su corazón en mil pedazos con su habitual indiferencia, Dar estaba intentando dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio como si tratara de salir a comprar un par de zapatos nuevos. A Serenity le entraron ganas de gritar, pero jamás se rebajaría a hacerlo antes de tener la oportunidad de reprocharle a Dar su increíble osadía.

¿Cómo atrevía a ofrecerle ahora lo que más había ansiado hacía ocho años? Serenity pensó en las cosas que guardaba en el interior del baúl de madera que se encontraba en un rincón justo detrás de Dar. El corazón de Serenity empezó a galopar y a punto estuvo de pararse al notar cómo regresaban las viejas angustias. Ella no era lo suficientemente alta ni atractiva ni delgada para un hombre que hacía que se girasen por la calle tanto las cabezas de las mujeres como las de los hombres.

-No, gracias -contestó Serenity como si acabara de rechazar una bebida.

Darien no podía dar crédito a la manera con la que Serenity lo estaba rechazando. Estaba sacándolo de quicio, pensó Darien lleno de ansiedad. En lo más profundo de sí mismo, siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día sentaría la cabeza con Serenity. Algún día. Nunca había dudado de ello. Nunca - había sentido siquiera la necesidad de pensar en ello. Sabía que Serenity le esperaría. Que esperaría, con la paciencia que caracterizaba a una mujer inteligente como ella, a que él estuviera por fin preparado para comprometerse.

-Piensa en lo que estás diciendo -dijo Dar con apremio-. Se trata de ti, de mí y del hecho de que ya estamos casados.

-Sólo sobre el papel...

-Pero podríamos hacer que fuera real... -dijo Dar lentamente, con su profunda entonación griega.

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto se había esforzado siempre Serenity por resistirse al intenso carisma de Dar. Hubo un tiempo en el que una ocasional sonrisa de Dar, o incluso un matiz de ternura en sus ojos, había bastado para hacer que el corazón de

Serenity se desbocara. Pero ese tiempo había pasado, se dijo Serenity sin compasión.

-No quiero hacerlo real.

Dar tocó a Serenity con sus firmes manos y ella se dejó estrechar entre sus brazos. Bajo el pecho de Serenity latía con fuerza su corazón. Algo en su interior le pedía que diese un paso atrás, que se echara a reír y que se retirara con estilo. Sin embargo, había un problema: no quería. Una pequeña voz emergió del subconsciente para decirle que tenía perfecto derecho a dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y averiguar qué era lo que sentía al tenerle cerca, pecho contra pecho.

-Puede que yo no sea lo que se dice un romántico... pero, en otros aspectos, soy bastante bueno -ronroneó Dar.

-Eres demasiado modesto -Serenity estaba tan tensa, tan embargada por la expectación, que apenas podía respirar. Oprimida por una intensa confusión, era incapaz de pensar. Se sumergió en el tacto de los largos y broncíneos dedos de Dar, que le recorrían las mejillas para zambullirse después en la cabellera. Le levantó ligeramente el rostro para poder estudiarla mejor con sus impresionantes ojos zafiros.

-La humildad no gana batallas -Dar bajó su arrogante mirada-. Si huyes esta vez, iré tras de ti...

Se formó un nudo en el estómago de Serenity. Apretó los muslos y las cimas de sus pechos se desbordaron en una oleada de sensaciones; las rosadas cumbres, prisioneras de un placentero hormigueo. Un cálido color inundó sus mejillas. La boca de Dar invadió sus labios. Tuvo una sensación de intimidad desconocida hasta entonces para ella. Le agarró por la solapa de la chaqueta para permanecer erguida.

Bum-bumbum, marcaba el ritmo su corazón. La lengua de Dar asaltó la tierna plenitud de sus labios y aguijoneó a Serenity con una sensación tan placentera que la hizo temblar. Quería más. El cuerpo de Serenity era como un muelle demasiado apretado.

Quería ahogarse en el dulce y depravado placer que Dar le ofrecía y olvidarse de su orgullo de una vez por todas. Pero, al estrecharla él con sus fornidos brazos, se golpeó el talón contra un baúl de madera que había en un rincón y una fría vergüenza hizo presa de ella. De repente, fue dolorosamente consciente de su apetito carnal y de su debilidad.

Serenity escapó de su abrazo y se tambaleó contra la pared tratando de calmarse. Intentaba ignorar la demoledora sensación de pérdida que experimentaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -respirando profundamente, Dar resistió un ansia salvaje que le pedía reclamar el cuerpo de Serenity como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas.

Serenity se sentía avergonzada. Le resultaba imposible mirarlo. «Lo me ocurre está en el baúl del rincón», pensó amargamente. Se preguntó si Dar se había dado cuenta del terremoto que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

-No debí haber dejado que ocurriera... -dijo Serenity.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero el divorcio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Dar, ágil como una pantera a punto para saltar sobre su presa-. ¿Hay algún otro hombre en tu vida?

La pregunta de Dar le sorprendió tanto que casi la hizo estallar en carcajadas. La cabeza le daba vueltas: el deseo de Dar de hacer real su matrimonio había pillado a Serenity por sorpresa. El beso, aunque breve, había supuesto una sobrecarga para su sistema nervioso.

-Si hubiera algún hombre, eso no sería asunto tuyo -dijo Serenity.

-¡Theos!... ¡Por supuesto que sería asunto mío! -Dar le espetó, cambiando sus palabras de terciopelo por otras impregnadas en cólera.

Ésa era justo la provocación que Serenity necesitaba. Echando a Dar a un lado, levantó la tapa del baúl y extrajo de su interior unos cuadernos y álbumes de fotografías. Se dio la vuelta y los lanzó a los pies de Dar.

-No, las mujeres que hay en estas páginas sí que son asunto tuyo... Yo, en cambio, no lo soy y nunca lo seré -le advirtió Serenity.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dar hojeó uno de los cuadernos. No quería abrirlo, pero la cobardía no era su estilo y empezó a pasar páginas. Le llamaron la atención los recortes de revistas del corazón, artículos de dominicales, y foto tras foto de él con otras mujeres. Sintió náuseas.

-¿Has estado coleccionando esto?

-Era una estupenda terapia de aversión -Serenity cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

-No estábamos viviendo juntos. Nunca hemos vivido juntos como marido y mujer -replicó Dar, con su carácter ya de vuelta al verse rodeado de aquellas irrefutables pruebas de su mujeriega reputación-. Pero si te hubiera tenido entonces, no habría necesitado esa clase de entretenimientos.

«¿Entretenimientos? ¡Piensa en las mujeres como si fueran juguetes! ¡Distracciones agradables para pasar el rato!», pensó Serenity. Andrew tenía razón: Dar era un magnate griego a la vieja usanza. Un mujeriego irredento con doble moral. «Es tan típico de Dar pensar que una mujer sólo quiere el divorcio cuando ha encontrado a otro hombre en su vida. Quizá la sinceridad sea la mejor solución».

Desbordada por las emociones y con el sabor de Dar todavía en sus labios, Serenity estaba dispuesta a suavizar las cosas y devolver la normalidad a la situación.

-No hay nadie más -dijo Serenity-. No te lo quería decir todavía, pero he hecho ciertos planes que no puedo llevar a cabo si no nos divorciamos.

-¿Qué clase de planes?

-Quiero... -Serenity dudó por un momento, pero al rato encontró valor para proseguir-. Quiero tener un hijo.

-¿Con quién? -Dar se quedó petrificado como una estatua.

-Yo sola. No es tan raro... Iré a un banco de esperma -dijo Serenity con voz evasiva-. Y, sí, he estado pensándolo mucho.

Durante unos treinta segundos, Dar la contempló con sus ojos zafiros ardiendo como el corazón de una hoguera.

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver... Y lo digo literalmente -amenazó Dar-. Esa es la cosa más repugnante que he escuchado nunca y no quiero oírla otra vez. Es monstruoso...

-No es monstruoso... ¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera tener un hijo? Es la cosa más normal del mundo. Tengo veintisiete años...

-¿Y qué? Puedes tener un hijo como lo tiene el resto del mundo. Pero no de esa forma... -pálido a pesar de su piel bronceada, Dar no pudo evitar un escalofrío-.

Supongo que tendré que decir sí a lo del niño. Cualquier cosa es mejor que un divorcio y que mi esposa se haga inseminar artificialmente.

Serenity quedó rígida. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas -dijo Serenity con sequedad.

-Sere...

-Antes me parecía tierno ese apodo... Ahora, he cambiado de opinión.

-No me voy. No puedo dejar que esto ocurra -con un rápido movimiento que la tomó desprevenida, Dar estrechó sus manos.

A Serenity se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Asintió vigorosamente, sin atreverse a hablar.

-¡No puedo dejar que esto ocurra! -repitió Dar, acariciando las palmas de sus manos.

Los ojos de Serenity se humedecieron y dos solitarias lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-No... -gimió Dar.

-Por favor... ¡vete! -dijo Serenity atragantándose con su propia voz.

-No -Dar inclinó su cabeza para besar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. El perfume de Serenity inundó sus sentidos. Olía a melocotón: suave, maduro y listo para comer.

Durante una fracción de segundo, titubeó y, después, aprovechando la oportunidad, Dar la tomó entre sus brazos con el convencimiento y la ferocidad que sus rivales en los negocios tanto temían.

Serenity se quedó perpleja cuando Dar hizo presa de sus labios con un fiero apetito que la hizo tambalearse. Confusa, intentó apartarse de él, pero Dar introdujo una mano en los bucles de su cabello, echó el rostro de Serenity hacia atrás y lo recorrió con un sendero de besos ligeros y cautivadores. Le gustaba. Sin quererlo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se ladeara ofreciéndole su garganta.

Dar aprovechó el nuevo territorio al que le acababan de dar acceso. Su boca invadió un rincón bajo su oreja y el corazón empezó a latirle al unísono con el de Dar. Se agitó violentamente. Sus piernas eran cañas de bambú.

-¿Aún quieres que me marche? -le preguntó Dar en voz baja.

A modo de respuesta, Serenity lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y se arqueó hacia él, deseando apretar de nuevo sus labios contra los de Dar. Él la besó con tal pericia, que la llenó de un impaciente deseo. Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de Dar, al tiempo que con la punta de los dedos acariciaba sus negros cabellos. Dar gimió. A continuación, la agarró y apretó su pelvis contra su orgullosa virilidad.

La sorpresa inicial de Serenity se vio sustituida por una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y repentino triunfo: Dar la deseaba. la encontraba atractiva. Ningún hombre podía fingir la atracción física por una mujer. Eso la llenó de un sentimiento de satisfacción muy femenino. Dar la levantó en sus brazos con tal rudeza, que le produjo un escalofrío en el espinazo.

-Me excitas mucho -susurró Dar, dejando que la punta de la lengua se introdujera entre los labios de Serenity.

Dar llevó a Serenity al dormitorio y ambos se acostaron en la cama. Desabrochó el cuello del vestido de Serenity y enterró su lengua en el precipicio formado por sus senos. Serenity emitió un gemido como respuesta. Una fuerte palpitación de deseo hizo que su pelvis se estremeciera. Se apoyó en el brazo de Dar, con los dedos hundidos en las profundidades de su cabello de ébano. Dar desató el último cordón del vestido de Serenity, destapando los montículos de sus pechos apenas cubiertos por un sujetador de satén.

-Eres maravillosa -dijo Dar mientras exploraba sus senos con respetuoso interés y deteniendo las manos de Serenity, con las quee ésta intentaba cubrirse el pecho-. No intentes esconderte.

El agradecimiento que Serenity sentía por el deseo de Dar la hizo consentir y retiró las manos. Dar masajeó los rosados pináculos que coronaban sus pechos y Serenity quedó al instante sin aliento. De repente, todas las partes de su cuerpo rebosaban sensibilidad. Dar inclinó la cabeza para besarle los pezones. Serenity dejó escapar un jadeo. Desfallecía bajo el ardor que sentía en el vientre y el martirizante dolor alojado entre sus muslos.

-Dar... -sollozó Serenity, abrumada por el torrente de sensaciones que envolvía su inexperto cuerpo.

-Lo sé. También yo lo estoy sintiendo.

Dar la tumbó en cama. Se desprendió de su chaqueta y la dejó caer a sus pies.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se soltó la corbata y desabrochó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su broncíneo y musculoso pecho sembrado con mechones de vello rizado.

-Teníamos que haber hecho esto hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

A Serenity se le nubló la vista. Una serie de pensamientos delirantes la consumían y tiraban de ella, a ratos, en direcciones opuestas. «¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?» Pero ella sabía por qué lo había hecho. Tenía muy claro que lo deseaba. Después de todo, lo había deseado durante media vida incluso aunque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Dudaba que cualquier otro hombre pudiera hacerle sentir lo que Dar le hacía sentir. Así que, ¿por qué no iba a acostarse con su marido? ¿Por qué no averiguar lo que era el sexo antes de divorciarse? Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente le pedía que siguiera adelante y que se embarcase de lleno en su fantasía. Se trataba de una aventura sin riesgos, que, como mucho, le costaría tan sólo un pedazo de orgullo.

-Serenity... -murmuró Dar con su acento griego recortando cuidadosamente cada sílaba-. No te preocupes, pethi mou. No hay problema que no pueda solucionarse.

Dar se inclinó sobre ella y liberó sus labios con un beso explosivo. Fue como si un estallido de energía se hubiera desatado en el interior de Serenity. Le latía el corazón como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Serenity se estremeció al notar cómo subía la marea de su deseo, haciéndole sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando las manos de Dar se posaron sobre sus senos, Serenity arqueó la espalda para sentir mejor la presión que las palmas de su marido ejercían sobre sus rosados pezones. Dar los rozó con la lengua y Serenity jadeó con apasionado abandono mientras él se disponía a quitarle la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta.

Dar palpó la delicada joya que yacía bajo el nido de rizos de la entrepierna de Serenity. Ésta tembló, atormentada por el calor húmedo que abrasaba aquella parte de su receptivo cuerpo. El feroz estallido de excitación que vino después superó todas sus expectativas. De repente, era incapaz de seguir pensando. Sus caderas se retorcían al tiempo que Dar flirteaba con los dedos alrededor del punto más sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿Voy a ser el primero? -preguntó Dar, separándose de ella para quitarse los pantalones.

A duras penas Serenity consiguió centrar en él su atención. Quería decirle que no, que él no era el primero, aunque se tratara de una mentira.

Al prolongarse el silencio de Serenity, el cuerpo de Dar se puso en tensión: ¿había estado ella con otra persona? Serenity sumergió su mirada en el hermoso rostro de Dar y el corazón se le aceleró. Descubrió que no podía mentirle.

-Sí... -dijo Serenity finalmente.

Dar sintió tal alivio, que quiso dar las gracias al destino. Desnudo, a excepción de sus calzoncillos, regresó al lado de su esposa para acariciar sus mejillas con una ternura casi torpe, que a Serenity le resultó poco familiar.

-Sé que no tenía derecho a esperarlo... -dijo Dar, hablando en una mezcla de griego e inglés-. Pero el que seas virgen significa mucho para mí.

-¿En serio? -Serenity cerró los ojos porque los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-Por supuesto... Eres mi esposa y no conocerás otro hombre -musitó Dar casi sin aliento.

Dar terminó de desvestirse y Serenity no apartó los ojos de él ni por un momento. Su respiración se aceleró, entrecortándose cada vez más. La figura de Dar era espectacular: desde la vigorosa curva de sus hombros hasta sus largos y potentes muslos. Poseía el musculoso pecho, el torso de hierro y las estrechas caderas de un atleta. Dar se desprendió de sus calzoncillos y durante un breve momento la respiración de Serenity se detuvo. Estaba sobrecogida, ya que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre adulto en tal estado de excitación.

-Si hubiera esperado un par de minutos más, no habría sido necesario preguntarte si eras virgen o no -murmuró Dar con una mirada traviesa-. Tu rostro lo dice todo.

Dejándose caer en la cama, Dar se precipitó sobre los carnosos labios de Serenity en un arrebato de pasión. Una oleada de calor inflamó el cuerpo de Serenity.

La delicada piel de su entrepierna se encontraba escandalosamente humedecida. Dar exploró con los labios un rígido pezón, y con un gemido de satisfacción, advirtió la humedad que delataba el deseo de Serenity. Ésta abrió sus labios para emitir un largo jadeo y, a continuación, apretó los dientes como tratando de retener un placer que se parecía mucho al dolor. Serenity sentía el placer acumulándose de tal modo, que apenas podía hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones.

-No sabía que fuera posible sentir esto...

-No todo el mundo puede -la mirada en llamas de Dar se clavó en los ojos de Serenity-. Eres tan apasionada como yo.

Serenity se dejó llevar por el cálido y dulce placer de las caricias de Dar. No podía parar. Se entregó a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo hasta que empezó a notar que el tormento estaba a punto de partirla en dos.

-Por favor... -gimió Serenity.

Dar se situó encima de ella, deslizándose suavemente entre sus muslos.

-Puede que te haga daño -le advirtió Dar con el cuerpo tenso.

-No importa -balbuceó ella sin aliento.

-Quiero que sea perfecto... -le prometió Dar, al tiempo que clavaba sus zafiros ojos en los de Serenity.

Dar acarició la espalda de Serenity y se introdujo poco a poco en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron al notar su palpitante virilidad. Con una única embestida, Dar rompió la única barrera que podía haberlo rechazado. La punzada de dolor que vino a continuación pilló a Serenity por sorpresa.

-Oh, Dios mío... Dar...

-Shhh... Ahora te gustará más. Te lo prometo -dijo Dar, hundiendo las manos bajo sus caderas para poder profundizar con mayor seguridad dentro de ella.

-No te muevas -le rogó Serenity, mientras esperaba a que la molestia desapareciese.

-Te estoy haciendo daño -se quejó Dar, rígido por la tensión que le producía el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre su pasión desencadenada-. Eres muy estrecha.

Una expresión de serenidad asomó a la cara de Serenity al sentir que el placer regresaba en toda su plenitud. Dar se sintió increíblemente bien dentro de ella. La erótica pulsión del deseo dominaba a Serenity de nuevo y se apretó contra él para animarlo. Dar la levantó, satisfaciendo sus instintos más primarios. El corazón de

Serenity empezó a latir aceleradamente. Cada movimiento de Dar la embargaba de placer.

Dar se movía siguiendo un lento y provocativo vaivén, que dio paso con habilidad a un ritmo más acelerado. Una salvaje excitación hizo presa de Serenity. Casi cuando dicha excitación estaba a punto de alcanzar su febril clímax, Dar hizo que Serenity estallara en un crescendo de éxtasis. Gritando el nombre de Dar en un arrebato de felicidad, se abandonó a las deliciosas convulsiones que vinieron tras aquel momento supremo de placer.

Aturdido, Dar reposó la cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de estrechar el cuerpo de Serenity. Estaba temblando, turbado por la más excitante y prolongada descarga que había sentido en su vida. Serenity se removió entre sus brazos y él la aferró con más fuerza. «Ya no va a abandonarme», pensó. «Volverá al hogar conmigo. Pero, ¿a qué hogar? El apartamento no es lugar apropiado. Puede que valga como refugio para un playboy, pero no para Serenity. Podemos vivir en un hotel durante un tiempo. Tendré que comprar una casa. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá con los animales? En ese caso, compraré una casa en el campo, cerca de Londres». Dar depositó un beso en la frente de Serenity, como si quisiera darle una bendición.

-Ha sido increíble, pethi mou -le dijo con un susurro.

Serenity respiró el húmedo y familiar aroma de su piel. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. Su cuerpo yacía lánguido después del placer. En silencio, sus sentidos distinguieron un raro momento de plena felicidad. Y sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía acallar sus pensamientos. Al acostarse con Dar había hecho realidad una fantasía, se recordó a sí misma. Dar había estado fantástico, a la altura de su reputación. Pero, ¿no era un poco triste que siguiera aferrándose a un espejismo, esperando que Dar fuera a comportarse como un marido amante y comprensivo? ¿No era ya hora de volver al mundo real?

-Estás muy callada.

-Estaba pensando en lo bien que se te da esto... -Serenity levantó la cabeza con una chispeante sonrisa asomando en sus labios-. Ahora ya entiendo el porqué de tanta habladuría.

Dar frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Serenity estaba intentando hacerle reír para disimular su incomodidad.

-No estoy seguro de que ésa sea la impresión que quiero causar en mi esposa -dijo Dar finalmente.

Serenity sintió un arrebato de enojo. La etiqueta de «esposa» siempre le había parecido cruel, un recordatorio de lo que había podido ser y no fue en su relación con Dar. Nunca había sentido que estuviera casada de verdad y, ahora, acostarse con Dar no iba a cambiar las cosas. De repente, intuyó que había cometido un gran error. Con un veloz movimiento, se apartó de él.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -protestó Dar, irguiéndose y apoyando su espalda contra la almohada. Su piel morena contrastaba poderosamente con el blanco y rosa de las sábanas.

Serenity agarró la pashmina para tapar con ella sus voluptuosas curvas.

-Acostarme contigo no me convierte en tu esposa. ¡Más bien, en una más dentro de una larga lista de mujeres! -se escuchó a sí misma decir enfurecida-. Por que no eres lo que se dice una persona fiel, ¿verdad?

Espoleado por la respuesta de Serenity, Dar se levantó de la cama, pero ella ya había salido de la habitación. Al seguirla, cayó en la cuenta de que aún era de día y que las cortinas no estaban corridas. Maldiciendo su suerte, volvió a vestirse todo lo rápidamente que pudo.

Con el rostro contraído por las emociones que trataba de ocultar, Serenity se dio la vuelta y regresó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Siento haber sido tan directa. No hay excusa para mis malos modales –dijo Serenity con rigidez, negándose a mirarlo a la cara-. Pero todavía quiero el divorcio...

Dar sintió que aquello era el peor insulto que le habían dicho en su vida.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios has dejado que te llevara a la cama?

-Preferiría no discutir eso... -Serenity flaqueó por un momento.

-¡Tengo derecho a oír la verdad! -contraatacó Dar con crudeza.

-Sólo quería saber cómo sería hacer el amor contigo -suspiró Serenity, con las mejillas encarnadas-. Creí que no iba a ser gran cosa...

-No te creo -Dar miró a Serenity con tal rabia, que apenas podía vocalizar: allí estaba, confesándole que lo había utilizado-. Tampoco creo que quieras divorciarte. Todavía te importo. Por eso me has entregado tu virginidad.

La arrogante afirmación de Dar la atravesó como si le hubiera dado una puñalada.

Que Dar la atacara tomando como arma lo que ella sentía por él, era la peor de sus pesadillas y sintió que nunca le iba a perdonar por aquello. El orgullo le hizo levantar el rostro, desafiándole con sus ojos azules.

-Puede que estuviera cansada de seguir siendo virgen. No me importas tanto como piensas, Dar -afirmó Serenity-. Estaba enamorada de ti cuando nos casamos, pero eso no duró mucho. Lo superé hace mucho tiempo.

-Esos cuadernos dicen justo lo contrario -respondió Dar con una crueldad que nunca había utilizado antes con su esposa.

Serenity palideció ante tal respuesta. Su estómago se agitaba preso por la náusea.

-Quiero que te vayas. ¡Ya no eres bienvenido aquí! -le dijo entrecortadamente-. ¡Voy a divorciarme de ti y no necesito tu permiso para hacerlo!

-Olvidé darte tu regalo de cumpleaños -como si no hubiera escuchado a Serenity, Dar le tendió un pequeño estuche cerrado.

Serenity ahogó un suspiro. Su curiosidad luchaba contra su instinto. La curiosidad le pedía que abriera el estuche que le había entregado su marido. El instinto le decía que se alejase de él. Finalmente, ganó la curiosidad. En el interior del estuche había un colgante de diamantes con forma de... ¡Cómo era posible que tuviera el valor de regalarle un corazón de diamantes cuando había roto el suyo en mil pedazos! Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, cerró de nuevo el estuche para devolvérselo.

-Gracias, pero no lo quiero. A ti tampoco... Ahora, ¡vete!

Después de que Dar saliera dando un portazo, Serenity se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y escuchó cómo despegaba el helicóptero. En su interior coexistían la rabia, el dolor y la desesperación. Tal vez no volviese a verlo nunca más. Le había insultado.

Todas las cosas que Serenity había valorado de su relación con Dar, se habían desmoronado por culpa del sexo. La confianza, el respeto, el afecto habían desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía culpar a Dar? Él no sabía cómo tratar a una mujer de otra manera. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? El sordo pero íntimo dolor que palpitaba entre sus piernas hizo que Serenity se sonrojara. Creía haber dejado de ser una adolescente atolondrada hace mucho tiempo, pero aquel penoso final le había causado más dolor del que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar.

«Esto es el final de una etapa», intuyó con dolor. Hacía ocho años había partido en avión hacia Grecia y su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente. Tenía que recuperar su iniciativa para poder cambiar ese pasado. Limpiándose las lágrimas, Serenity recordó el motivo por el cual deseaba recuperar su libertad. Quería tener un hijo que fuera sólo suyo para amarlo y cuidar de él, pero antes debía iniciar los trámites del divorcio y hacerle saber a su abuelo sus intenciones...

**AY NO INVENTES POR QUE PRESIENTO QUE EN FONDO DAR ESTA ENAMORADO DE SERE PERO NO SE ATREVE A CONFESARSELO NI A EL MISMO AVCER AHORA QUE SUCEDE CON ESTE PAR…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENITY abrió la carta de su procurador, el señor Rubeus, y sus expresivos ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras la leía. -¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? -con una taza de té en una mano, Andrew estaba intentando echar del sofá de la cocina a los dos adormilados perros de Serenity.

-¡Dar! –Serenity… conocida por su apacible naturaleza tolerante, caminaba por la cocina de arriba abajo furiosa-. Mi procurador ni siquiera ha tramitado todavía mi petición de divorcio, y sin embargo el equipo de abogados de Dar ya se ha puesto en contacto con él.

-¿Para qué?

-Para informarle de que Dar no tiene intención de concederme el divorcio...

¿Cómo es capaz de hacerme esto? ¡Sin su consentimiento, tendré que esperar cinco años para ser libre!

-Ya te dijo que no quería divorciarse -le recordó con agudeza el hombre rubio.

Serenity se quedó mirando fijamente el viejo jarrón que había encima de la mesa. Estaba lleno a rebosar de rosas rojas y blancas. De hecho, no había habitación en la casa que no estuviera llena de flores puesto que Dar le había estado mandando un nuevo ramo cada día durante las dos semanas que habían pasado desde su cumpleaños.

Sin duda, era su secretaria quien le había organizado la extravagante agenda floral, pensó con perspicacia. A un nivel más personal, sin embargo, Dar la había llamado y ella le había dejado hablando con el contestador automático. Al final, él había volado de nuevo para verla. En el instante en que oyó el batir de las aspas del helicóptero, se apresuró a entrar en su coche y se fue a toda velocidad. Después de todo, ¿acaso tenía algo más que decirle? Sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta del error en su razonamiento y de la estúpido que era utilizar tácticas de evasión con alguien tan dado a la confrontación como Dar.

Pero Serenity todavía no tenía idea de por qué se estaba comportando Dar de ese modo. ¿Por qué obstaculizaba sus intentos de obtener el divorcio? Habían vivido vidas separadas desde el día de su matrimonio. Serenity había prestado oídos sordos a los argumentos que él le había dado dos semanas antes: asumía que era su cantinela habitual con las mujeres, es decir, fingir que se preocupaba por ella cuando realmente no le importaban sus sentimientos en absoluto. Ahora estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Dar iba en serio en cuanto a su negativa a conceder el divorcio. Tal vez había sido un error acostarse con él. El tórrido recuerdo de ese día hizo que su rostro enrojeciera. ¿Había sido, tal vez, su debilidad pasajera lo que había endurecido la actitud de Dar?

-¿Sigues pensando en ir luego a Londres para asistir a esa conferencia? –le preguntó a Andrew.

Andrew asintió y, a continuación, preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Si Dar no está ocupado, quizá te pida que me acerques a Londres.

En su habitación, Serenity telefoneó a Dar:

-¿Dar? Soy Serenity...

Con gesto perentorio, Dar pidió a sus trabajadores que se fueran. Se formó una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, ya que había estado esperando su llamada. Se apoyó en la mesa de granito pulimentado con una relajada actitud que hubiera enfurecido a Serenity si ésta lo hubiera visto.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Dar.

-No demasiado bien, la verdad -le confió Serenity con sinceridad-. Estaré en Londres esta tarde. ¿Podemos vernos y hablar?

-A las cuatro en punto en mi apartamento -propuso Dar con un tono de satisfacción plena-. Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Serenity había tenido dos semanas para pensar las cosas detenidamente, reflexionó Dar. Ahora Serenity sabía que le sería imposible obtener el divorcio a corto plazo. Así que, ¿por qué iba ella a intentar echar por tierra la buena relación que ellos dos siempre habían tenido? Con toda seguridad ahora estaría más dispuesta a apreciar lo buen marido que él podía llegar a ser. Si elegía serlo, claro está. Y si, como le había echado en cara, ella había querido que él lo hubiese sido hacía ocho años, ¡que se hubiera comportado entonces como una esposa de verdad en lugar do echar a correr en cuanto encontraba la mínima oportunidad!

Para Dar había sido un suplicio seguir una estrategia de espera con Serenity durante dos semanas. Cuando encontraba algún obstáculo, le gustaba actuar rápidamente y devolver los golpes con fuerza. No quería el divorcio. Ya se lo había dicho, pero ella no quería escucharle. Estaba reprimiendo su instinto agresivo natural en un paciente y caballeroso intento de hacerle ver a Serenity que estaba equivocada.

No creía que pudiera salir victoriosa.

Dar tenía que reconocer que, en general, la gente no le creía demasiado cuando tocaba el tema del matrimonio. Sus propios abogados apenas habían podido ocultar su sorpresa cuando Dar les informó que utilizaría cualquier medio para impedir el divorcio que le solicitaba su mujer. Y cuando Kenji Tsukino le había visitado para compadecerle por la estupidez de Serenity, a Dar le había disgustado tanto la insultante manera que tenía de hablar de su nieta, que le dijo por fin lo que pensaba de él. Como resultado de ese exceso de confianza, Dar esperaba que Tsukino International le declarara la guerra, puesto que Kenji no era un hombre al que le gustara recibir golpes sin devolverlos.

Cuando, por la tarde, Serenity subió al confortable coche Andrew, éste se encontraba hablando por el teléfono móvil. Serenity se comportó pacientemente mientras Andrew hablaba con Lita, la viuda de un amigo. Estaba explicándole qué era lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar un escape en un radiador. Habían pasado dos años desde que el mejor amigo de Andrew muriera de cáncer, dejando sola a Lita con tres hijos. Andrew visitaba su casa con regularidad. Serenity nunca le había preguntado a Andrew si algún día se atrevería a decirle a Lita lo locamente enamorado que estaba de ella.

El gran secreto de Andrew era que ya estaba enamorado de ella mucho antes de que su amigo muriese.

-Iba a llamarte después... Ah, de acuerdo -estaba diciendo Andrew con un tono forzadamente jovial-. No, por supuesto que no te lo reprocho. Me parece fantástico que estés empezando a salir de nuevo.

Andrew colgó y arrancó el coche.

-Lita va a salir esta noche con unos amigos.

-Ya lo he oído.

-Es sólo el principio... Es una mujer muy atractiva -Andrew suspiró-. En nada de tiempo se echará un novio.

Serenity no dijo palabra. Andrew se encontraba en una terrible situación. Podía sentirse tentado a confesar a Lita lo que sentía por ella y destruir, de ese modo, su actual relación con ella. 0, por otro lado, podía seguir callándoselo y sufrir mientras otro hombre llenaba ese espacio vacío de la vida de Lita. No había respuesta fácil.

Al tiempo que le daba a Andrew un apretón de simpatía en el brazo, Serenity frunció el ceño viendo que dos hombres estaban poniendo un cartel de «en venta» al lado de la granja.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? -exclamó Andrew.

Serenity salió del coche y se dirigió a los trabajadores. Cuando les dijo que estaban poniendo el cartel en la propiedad equivocada, le enseñaron un papel de una inmobiliaria en el que aparecía listada su casa, la granja de Craighill. Serenity usó el móvil para llamar al jefe de los trabajadores, quien le sugirió que hablara del asunto con el responsable de la inmobiliaria.

Andrew conducía mientras Serenity intentaba ponerse en contacto con el responsable. No estaba disponible en ese momento. Un agente inmobiliario le dijo que la granja de Craighill iba a ser incluida en el catálogo de ventas el día siguiente.

Serenity puntualizó que ella vivía allí y que no sabía nada del asunto, así que le pidió el nombre de la persona que había puesto en venta la granja, pero el agente le contestó que esa información era confidencial.

-Ya lo arreglaré más tarde con el responsable -exasperada, Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar nadie la responsabilidad de este estúpido error?

Dar vivía en un enorme apartamento en Londres con un jardín y una piscina en el ático. Serenity había estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido como en casa con tanto mobiliario de diseño, esculturas modernas y suelos de mármol. A Serenity se le pusieron los nervios de punta antes de salir del ascensor. Aunque había resistido- la tentación de arreglarse para la ocasión, a última hora había decidido ponerse una falda larga de color marrón y un top de color crema que le estaba demasiado ajustado como para sentirse cómoda. Pero iba a sentirse cómoda, se aseguró a sí misma. Mientras pudiera suprimir los recuerdos de aquel desafortunado episodio que tuvo lugar en su dormitorio y pudiera controlar su temperamento, aún había posibilidades de recuperar la agradable relación que hasta entonces había tenido con Dar.

-Serenity...

Todo elegancia y sofisticación, vestido con su traje gris claro, Dar cruzó el formidable recibidor para saludar a Serenity. Tenía un aspecto increíblemente atractivo: esbelto, agresivo y con una sombría magnificencia.

A la mente de Serenity acudió el recuerdo de Dar desnudándose a su lado en la cama. Se sonrojó y se quedó donde estaba.

Dar la agarró de la mano y condujo a Serenity a través de la habitación con una seguridad que cortaba la respiración.

-Ese top te sienta muy bien…

-¡No digas esas cosas! -le pidió Serenity, consternada.

Dar se detuvo por un momento y la miró.

-Todo es diferente ahora. No puedes seguir fingiendo que no pasó nada -dijo Dar.

-Sí. Podemos, si queremos.

-Pero yo no quiero olvidar el clímax más largo y excitante que he tenido nunca -pronunció Dar sucintamente-. De hecho, me gustaría que...

Aterrada por la irresponsabilidad de Dar, Serenity le puso sobre el labio superior su dedo índice extendido.

-Por favor... -le pidió Serenity.

Dar pasó la punta de su lengua por el dedo de Serenity y después por la palma de su mano mientras ella permanecía en pie temblando. Sus pechos se alzaban y descendían cada vez que tomaba aire y la sensación de que sus pezones empezaban a endurecerse le resultaba insoportable. No podía dar crédito a lo que Dar estaba haciendo. Estaba horrorizada y, a la vez, fascinada. Dar entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, alzó la cabeza y le dijo con voz grave:

-Así que yo quiero acostarme contigo y tú quieres que hablemos...

Haciendo un heroico esfuerzo en la lucha contra su agónico deseo, Serenity se apartó de él.

-He venido aquí sólo porque le dijiste a tus abogados que no me concederías el divorcio.

-Y, ¿cuál es la parte que no entendiste de todo ese asunto? -preguntó Dar con una seguridad insolente-. No tengo intención de cambiar de parecer.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -le pidió Serenity, impotente-. No puedo entender por qué.

-Cuando me casé contigo, me casé para lo bueno, para lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separara. Eres mi esposa. No dejaré que te divorcies de mí. Aunque, por supuesto, dentro de cinco años no tendré otra opción...

-¡Pero no puedes pedirme que detenga mi vida durante cinco años!

-Por supuesto que no te estoy pidiendo eso -se dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Dar-. Al contrario, te aseguro que soy mucho mejor que un banco de esperma...

Enfurecida por la bufonada de Dar, Serenity echó la cabeza hacia atrás para retirar el reluciente mechón de cabello rubio que le había caído sobre su sonrojada mejilla.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría...

-No es que me guste. Es que sé que lo soy. Por supuesto, el asunto sería bien distinto si te quisieras divorciar por causa de otro hombre -le dijo Dar con mucha suavidad y toda su atención puesta en ella.

-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Una competición entre machos, o algo así? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar simplemente que ya no quiero estar casada contigo? -replicó Serenity con fiera sinceridad.

-Pero si nunca has estado casada conmigo en el sentido habitual de la palabra -Dar contraatacó con un implacable y frío tono de voz.

Serenity pudo sentir cómo le inundaba poco a poco la emoción, como si fuera una marea peligrosa. Erguida, con la espalda recta y la cabeza bien alta, caminó hacia la ventana, esforzándose por mantener el control.

-¡Ni quiero estarlo! -espetó Serenity-. Éramos amigos y eso me gustaba. Es lo único que podemos ser. Es lo único que puedo soportar.

A pesar de que las lágrimas amenazaban con surgir de sus ojos, Serenity tenía una fe completa en lo que le estaba diciendo. Dar necesitaba una mujer que se contentase con muestras superficiales de cariño y mirara hacia otro lado cuando apareciese una de sus amantes. Una esposa que aceptara el dinero y el estatus social como sustitutos del corazón de Dar y de sus atenciones. Pero Serenity sabía que ella no era capaz de asumir ese papel. Dar era mujeriego hasta la médula. Le gustaban las supermodelos y ninguna mujer común y corriente estaba a la altura de ellas. Tenía que resistirse a Dar o de lo contrario todo eso iba a destrozarla. Esa era la razón por la cual no quería dejarse tentar por la ilusión del matrimonio real que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Te acostaste conmigo. Eso cambió las reglas del juego -dijo Dar con lengua afilada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serenity. Robó una mirada a Dar y, al toparse con sus zafiros ojos, sintió un ardor en la pelvis.

-No es un juego...

-Por la forma que tienes de comportarte, a mí me parece que sí. ¿Has comprobado acaso si estás embarazada? -preguntó Dar-. ¿0 es demasiado pronto para saberlo?

La pregunta dejó perpleja a Serenity.

-¿Embarazada? -balbuceó-. ¿Quieres decir que no usaste...?

-Cuando me dejaste llevarte a la cama, asumí que íbamos a seguir casados -Dar la estudió con sus áureos ojos pero Serenity se escabulló bajando sus pestañas-. Me dijiste que deseabas tener un hijo, así que no vi la necesidad de usar preservativo.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Deberías haberte dado cuenta tú misma. Si no te percataste, es que soy bueno de verdad -Dar le lanzó una mirada juguetona que resultó tan física como una caricia, pues hizo que el corazón de Serenity empezara a latir con brío-. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor sin preservativo... Tengo que confesar que me gustó. Me gustó muchísimo.

Serenity todavía estaba en estado de shock por la confesión que Dar le acababa de hacer. Un sentimiento de culpa le ardía en la boca del estómago.

-No es tan fácil quedarse embarazada, ya lo sabes... -musitó Serenity mientras intentaba evitar la mirada de su esposo.

-No. No lo sé. Admito que soy bastante ignorante a ese respecto...

-Es muy improbable que ocurra -Serenity estaba indignada por la actitud mundana y burlona con la que Dar estaba tratándola.

-Dame un mes. Cuando me propongo un objetivo, siempre lo llevo a cabo.

Molesta y furiosa por ese comentario, Serenity intentó callar a Dar con una afirmación mucho más tajante:

-Estoy absolutamente segura de que no estoy embarazada -le dijo, creyendo sinceramente que en un par de días como mucho su cuerpo le daría la prueba de que tenía razón.

-Qué lástima. Entonces, por el momento, me conformaré con que uses un poco el sentido común y te convenzas de que ser madre soltera es una mala idea -dijo Dar secamente.

-Tengo una casa confortable y la pensión que mi tía puso a mi nombre para mi madre y para mí...

-La pensión es muy pequeña. Eso no cuenta.

-No tengo gustos caros, Dar. No sé apreciar el champán tan bien como tú. Además, me pondré a trabajar. En cualquier caso, tengo dinero suficiente para criar a un niño -argumentó Serenity.

-Las consideraciones materiales son sólo un lado de la ecuación. Las objeciones que te pongo son otras. Un niño necesita un padre...

-Yo me las arreglé sin uno.

-Hay quien diría que su ausencia te dejó con una muy mala opinión acerca de los hombres -dijo Dar con los ojos entrecerrados-. Incluso aunque no fuera tu marido le pondría las mismas pegas a tus planes. Criar a un hijo ya es, de por sí, tarea bastante complicada para un padre y una madre, no digamos para una madre sola. ¿Qué ocurrirá si te pones enferma? ¿Y si el niño nace con alguna discapacidad?

-Ya he pensado en esas cosas -Serenity estaba muy pálida-. Me las arreglaré. He pensado mucho en esto. Creo que tengo mucho que ofrecer.

Dar dejó escapar su aliento con un suspiro.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a tu abuelo. Cuando un Tsukino quiere algo, es incapaz de mirar más allá de sus narices por pura testarudez.

-¡No soy testaruda! -sinceramente ofendida por la comparación, Serenity lo miró con furia-. ¡No me parezco a él en nada!

-Por lo menos intenta aprender de los errores que Kenji ha cometido en su propio círculo familiar. Un hijo debería tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de las ventajas de una vida en familia con un padre y un entorno convencional.

-¿Un entorno como el que tú ofreces? -herida por lo convencido que estaba Dar de que ella no podía ofrecer a un bebé lo que necesitaba, Serenity irguió la cabeza-. ¿Tienes tanta desfachatez como para decir que tú puedes ofrecer a una mujer una vida en familia normal?

-Sí, así es.

«Tres amantes en tres países diferentes», pensó Serenity con doloroso resentimiento. ¿Normal? ¿Convencional? ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar su tranquilo estilo de vida en el campo y dar a entender que él podía hacerlo mejor?

-Es increíble que todavía quieras seguir casado conmigo después de todo este tiempo -Serenity le dijo enfadada-. ¿Por qué eres tan reacio a concederme el divorcio? ¿Sabes lo que estoy empezando a pensar? Que, después de todo, sigo siendo la nieta de Kenji Tsukino...

El inteligente rostro de Dar se contrajo por la tensión y sus impresionantes ojos le dijeron a Serenity que no siguiera por ese camino.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo -advirtió Dar-. No me insultes mencionando su nombre.

Serenity estaba demasiado alterada como para prestar atención a la advertencia.

Todos sus instintos le pedían que devolviera el golpe a Dar.

-Quizá sigues pensando que puedo serte todavía útil como activo financiero –dijo Serenity-. Aunque mi abuelo siga sin hablarme todavía...

-Eché a Kenji la semana pasada de mi oficina. Estaba hecho una furia por tus planes de divorcio. Pensó que le habías llamado para decírselo por pura malicia y acudió a mí para contarme que te había quitado de su testamento.

-Lo echaste de la oficina... Oh -dijo Serenity con incomodo, incapaz de mirar a Dar, ya que estaba avergonzada por aquel golpe bajo. Lo que le había echado en cara no tenía fundamento, pensó Serenity. Dar era un hombre orgulloso y su sentido del honor era muy fuerte. El nunca se habría casado con ella por salvarse a sí mismo de la quiebra. Sin embargo, no había podido soportar ver cómo su familia se hundía en la pobreza. Y en cuanto a la noticia acerca del testamento de su abuelo apenas le dio importancia, ya que nunca había esperado que le dejase nada, dado el odio que sentía por ella.

-Como ves, no me resultas muy rentable, financieramente hablando. De hecho, creo que seguir casado contigo puede ser un mal negocio para mí, considerando lo amargado que está Kenji en estos momentos -dijo Dar con los dientes apretados-. Y, como ya sabes, terminé de pagar tu dote hace muchos años. Con intereses. No debo nada a Kenji. Y mucho menos cuando se comporta de una manera tan descortés hacia ti como hizo el otro día.

Serenity dio un respingo al comprender que Dar se había buscado problemas con Kenji tratando de defenderla.

-Ya sé... -dijo Serenity-. No debería haber dicho eso.

-Pero lo has dicho y no lo olvidaré -le juró Dar-. Soy muy consciente de que mi familia se benefició de nuestro matrimonio, mientras que, por otro lado, ni tu madre ni tú os beneficiasteis de ello. 0 al menos no de la misma manera. Pero por mucho que he intentado compensarte por ello, has impedido que lo hiciera. Siempre te has negado a aceptar que te pagase una pensión...

-Oh, Dar, por favor. No digas más -le rogó Serenity, lamentando que su relación se hubiese rebajado a un nivel tan mercenario que hasta obligaba a Dar a defender su comportamiento-. Nuestro matrimonio no era de verdad, ¿cómo iba a aceptar dinero tuyo? No habría estado bien. Pero me ayudaste muchas veces. Cuando mamá enfermó, con todos los gastos de enfermeras y las otras cosas... cuando necesité construir el refugio para los animales...

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que des una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio -le pidió Dar-. ¿Qué te cuesta?

Serenity dejó que sus cansados ojos azules se detuvieran en las broncíneas facciones de Dar durante un segundo para, luego, apartar la mirada apresuradamente.

Pero incluso durante esa breve fracción de tiempo la visión de su rostro la impresionó tanto como la primera vez que posó su mirada en él ocho años atrás. Si Dar tuviera la menor idea de lo que le costaba dar una oportunidad al matrimonio, no se lo habría pedido como acababa de hacerlo. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo obsesionada por Dar. ¿Había sido por culpa de la sangre de los Tsukino que corría por sus venas? ¿Era ésa la razón por la que le había costado tanto dejar de amarlo? Por fin había conseguido dominar ese amor y convertirlo en amistad después de mucho esfuerzo. Le aterrorizaba tener que exponerse de nuevo al dolor que había sentido cuando de veras lo amaba.

-No puedo... Lo siento, pero no puedo -dijo Serenity en un susurro y mirando su reloj de pulsera con alivio, se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Tengo que irme.

-Sólo ha pasado media hora...

-He quedado con Andrew a las seis y ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Me cuesta hablar de esto contigo... Me pone nerviosa -dijo entrecortadamente.

Encendido por la mención del amigo de Serenity, Dar la tomó de la mano y la detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

-¿Y eso no te dice nada? -se quejó Dar-. Si te enfrentas a mí, saldrás herida. No quiero que eso ocurra.

-No puedo creer que sepas lo que quieres.

-¿De verdad que no? ¿Tan mal se me da hacer entender lo que quiero? -con una luz peligrosa en sus resplandecientes ojos zafiros, Dar apretó sus sensuales labios contra los de Serenity.

Serenity se quedó petrificada. No había ni una pizca de sofisticación en la táctica directa que Dar estaba empleando con ella y, sin embargo, encontraba excitante el modo como trataba de dominarla. Serenity le devolvió el beso con un fervor agridulce, abriendo la boca para que la lengua de Dar pudiera penetrar en ella.

Su corazón latía con un crescendo vertiginoso. Su cuerpo ardía. Se apretó contra él, contra su musculoso pecho. Y entonces, surgió del subconsciente de Serenity una imagen que detuvo repentinamente la pasión que empezaba a sentir. Dio un salto atrás en el tiempo, hasta el día de su boda, hasta el momento en que le vio besar a Beryl Metalia. El momento en que entendió que un anillo de boda no bastaría para atar a Darien Chiba y hacerle suyo del modo que ella quería.

Serenity se apartó de él empujándolo hacia atrás. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano como queriendo quitarse su sabor.

-¡No deberías haber hecho eso! -gritó Serenity.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor con las piernas temblorosas y dejó que éste la llevara a la planta baja del edificio. Se sentía emocionalmente destrozada, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba encendido por la pasión que Dar había despertado en ella. El dolor que le causaba el deseo hizo que Serenity se despreciara. Al salir del edificio se encontró en medio de una pesadilla. El exterior estaba repleto de periodistas apuntándola con los objetivos de sus cámaras, gritándole preguntas y extendiendo sus micrófonos hacia ella. Durante unos instantes, Serenity se quedó paralizada, tan indefensa como un conejo cegado por las luces de un coche.

-¿Es cierto que va usted a divorciarse de Darien, señora Chiba?

-¿Va a casarse Darien con otra mujer?

-¿Es verdad el rumor de que su abuelo le ha pedido que siga casado con usted?

**AY NO MENDIGOS CHISMOSOS LOS DE LA PRENSA POBRE SERE CREO QUE NO LE VA A RESULTAR TAN FACIL OBTENER SU LIBERTAD…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

N0 sean estúpidos! -dijo Serenity antes de reflexionar un momento, darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

No se detuvo hasta que consiguió despistar al tropel de periodistas que la seguían calle abajo. Respiró profundamente, miró a su alrededor y aligeró el paso: los paparazzi habían desaparecido. La escena le había resultado enervante, ya que no estaba acostumbrada al acoso de los medios de comunicación. Su rostro había aparecido en las revistas tan sólo dos veces desde su matrimonio con motivo de un par de fiestas privadas que había dado para obtener fondos para su refugio. Le impresionó que Dar estuviera sometido a ese tipo de acoso todos los días.

Por primera vez, consideró el sorprendente hecho de que Dar había preferido correr el enorme riesgo de dejarla embarazada antes que perderla. En el fondo, Dar era muy simple. Y también demasiado inocente, pensó Serenity. Por lo que había leído, era bastante normal que las parejas tuvieran que pasar hasta un año entero intentando tener un hijo. El mismo libro le había enseñado que, aunque no había cumplido todavía los treinta años, ya había pasado hace tiempo su edad de mayor fertilidad.

Considerando esos hechos, Serenity pensó que no había la menor oportunidad de que se hubiera quedado embarazada después de un único encuentro amoroso.

Cuando llegó a su cita con Andrew, lo encontró con un aire tan alicaído como el que ella misma tenía.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -le preguntó Serenity.

-Me encontré con una amiga de Lita en la conferencia. Me dio a entender que Lita tenía una cita esta noche con un tipo... No sabía cómo decírmelo. Creo que pensaba que me iba a disgustar saberlo.

Serenity dio un respingo y le tocó el codo con la mano.

-Oh, Andrew. Piensa que lleva dos años sola...

-Lo sé -Andrew la miró con ojos frustrados-. Me gustaría que me aconsejaras desde el punto de vista de una mujer. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-¡No puedo! Eres tú el que tiene que tomar una decisión

-Pero tengo tanto que perder -suspiró Andrew-. Mira, vayamos a cenar antes de volver. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Dar esta tarde? -le preguntó por fin a Serenity mientras consultaban los menús en el restaurante.

Serenity intentó que sus labios esbozaran su habitual sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Recordó que su relación con Dar estaba hecha pedazos. Pensó que estaba intentando forzarla cruelmente a rechazar el matrimonio que en cierta ocasión le había ilusionado de una manera inocente y estúpida. Horrorizada y sin previo aviso, estalló en lágrimas que se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Serenity... -Andrew quedó espantado y tomó la mano que Serenity tenía sobre la mesa-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No. Estaré bien dentro de un rato. Lo siento... -le dijo mientras buscaba un pañuelo al tiempo que intentaba devolverle una sonrisa entre las lágrimas.

De repente, saltó el flash de una cámara. Andrew parpadeó y, soltándola de la mano, se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Ese tipo nos acaba de sacar una foto! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -dijo Andrew.

-Deben de haberme seguido. Creí haber despistado a los periodistas que me esperaban a la salida del apartamento de Dar, pero está claro que me equivoqué -suspiró Serenity limpiándose la cara de lágrimas.

-Debiste habérmelo advertido... -Andrew seguía de pie, dejando claro que prefería marcharse-. No tenía idea de que atrajeses tanta atención cuando venías a Londres.

-Normalmente no la atraigo, pero debe haber empezado a circular el rumor acerca del divorcio y, evidentemente, todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida privada de Dar es noticia. Los paparazzi lo adoran.

A Serenity se le ocurrió que, de haberse encontrado en la misma situación que Andrew, Dar se habría encogido de hombros y habría continuado con su comida. Dar sentía un tremendo desdén por ese tipo de incidentes que, sin embargo, avergonzaban a otras personas. Serenity se sintió culpable por comparar a Dar con Andrew, el cual era mucho más sensible y en absoluto tan arrogante como Dar.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Andrew le dijo que había solicitado un puesto de profesor en Londres. Serenity sintió una punzada de desasosiego, puesto que si la solicitud tenía éxito, ella echaría mucho de menos su compañía. Al mismo tiempo comprendía que ,una decisión como la que había tomado Andrew tenía bastante sentido ahora que su padre había fallecido.

Sólo cuando Andrew terminó de contarle sus planes, Serenity empezó a meditar sobre su propia situación. Le parecía que, hiciese lo que hiciese, tenía las de perder. Si seguía adelante con el proceso de divorcio a pesar de la oposición de Dar, tendría que gastar mucho dinero en abogados y no poseía ese dinero. Era necesario que encontrase otra manera de convencer a Dar.

Por supuesto, una mujer valiente de verdad no permitiría que Dar alterara sus planes, reflexionó. Una mujer valiente de verdad acudiría al banco de esperma sin importarle lo que su marido pensara, considerando que, después de todo, le había pedido el divorcio y que, si su embarazo molestaba a su esposo, la culpa no sería de nadie más que de él. Pero incluso aunque estaba muy enfadada con Dar y con su abuelo, no quería provocar la cólera de ninguno de los dos.

En frente de su casa se encontró aparcado un coche desconocido. Molesta porque el letrero de «En venta» aún permanecía a un lado del camino, Serenity esperaba que el coche perteneciese al agente inmobiliario. Así podría decirle a la cara lo que pensaba del asunto. Un pequeño y belicoso hombre trajeado salió del coche y se aproximó hacia ella.

-¿La señora Serenity Chiba...?

-¿Sí? -Serenity asintió a modo de confirmación.

El hombre le entregó un sobre, regresó al interior del coche y desapareció.

Serenity abrió el sobre. Se trataba de un aviso de expropiación extendido por el bufete londinense de abogados de su abuelo.

El notario de Serenity, el señor Rubeus, encontró un hueco en su agenda para atenderla a la mañana siguiente. Estudió el aviso de expropiación y suspiró:

-Sí, me temo que el documento está en regla. Se le advirtió a su madre que esto podría ocurrir algún día.

-¿Mi madre... Selene sabía que esto podría ocurrir? Nunca me lo mencionó. No lo entiendo -protestó Serenity con ojeras bajo los párpados debido a la noche de insomnio que había soportado.

-Como usted sabe, mi colega, el cual administró las propiedades de su madre, se retiró el año pasado. Debió asumir que su madre ya le había explicado los riesgos a los que usted se exponía y pensó que usted entendía la naturaleza del problema.

-Yo también creía entenderlo, pero ya veo que no. Era consciente de que jamás me convertiría en propietaria de la granja de Craighill, pero pensé que se me había cedido en usufructo de por vida.

-La granja pertenece a su abuelo y siempre ha tenido el derecho de pedirle a usted que desalojara la propiedad de modo que pudiera ser puesta en venta. El acuerdo por el cual su madre adquirió el derecho a residir en Craighill era extremadamente complejo. En cualquier caso, en dicho acuerdo, Kenji Tsukino se reservaba claramente el derecho a poner fin a la cesión de la granja en el momento en que le pareciera oportuno. Y precisamente ahora ha decidido ejercer dicho derecho -el notario examinó el rostro de su cliente con una curiosidad que apenas podía ocultar—. Por supuesto, usted podría adquirir la granja de Craighill y eso solucionaría el problema.

Serenity intentó formar una sonrisa en su boca. Era muy consciente de que, llevando el apellido Chiba, resultaba poco creíble argumentar ante un tribunal que estaba en bancarrota. Caminó lentamente de vuelta a su todoterreno. Se sentía angustiada. Tenía que abandonar la granja en el plazo de un mes. Y, de pronto, recordó que siempre que aparecía un problema en el horizonte, era costumbre suya llamar a Dar. El consejo de Dar le había resultado de gran valor en el pasado. Pero esta vez no podía llamar a Dar para pedir ayuda.

Tampoco tenía ningún sentido contactar con su abuelo, quien le había expresado su rencor en numerosas ocasiones de forma clara y con una ferocidad desalentadora.

Evidentemente, su decisión de divorciarse de Dar había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Dentro de su ignorancia, había creído que su padre, Apollo, se había encargado de que tanto su madre como ella pudieran vivir en la granja durante el resto de sus días. La verdad había sido un gran golpe para Serenity. ¿Por qué iba a dejar su abuelo que continuase viviendo en la granja si había sido un desastre como nieta? Kenji Tsukino no le debía nada; pensó Serenity.

En menos de un mes, todos los animales del refugio se quedarían sin hogar. Era como si una bomba hubiera estallado en su pequeño y organizado mundo. Con la explosión desaparecían todos sus sueños. ¡Y pensar que había creído poseer la estabilidad económica suficiente para tener un hijo ella sola! Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que el fundamento de su seguridad había sido el no tener que pagar una renta o una hipoteca y que, ahora, sin esa ventaja, todos sus planes se caían como un castillo de naipes.

Pero estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta al pensar sólo en sus problemas, reconoció con cierta culpa. Luna y Artemis Trent también vivían en Craighill. ¿Adónde podían mudarse? Serenity les había cedido la casita donde vivían y les había dicho que podían quedarse allí todo el tiempo que quisieran. Sintió náuseas al recordarlo.

Gracias a su habilidad para tratar a los pacientes difíciles, Luna se había manejado muy bien a la hora de cuidar de Selene, en un momento en que Serenity estaba rodeada de problemas. Unas semanas más tarde, Luna y su marido se ofrecieron como voluntarios para el refugio. Pero poco después de la muerte de Selene, Artemis sufrió un infarto y Luna no pudo seguir trabajando. La amable pareja se encontró con dificultades económicas y entonces Serenity les ofreció su ayuda. Su generosidad fue pagada con creces y la salud de Artemis mejoró rápidamente, aunque nunca pudo recuperar toda la movilidad de su cuerpo. Sería algo devastador para los Trent perder su hogar por segunda vez.

Serenity regresó a la granja justo a tiempo para atender la visita del agente inmobiliario. Cuando éste le informó de que la granja saldría a venta pública, Serenity se sintió desalentada: el precio que alcanzaría la granja sería mucho más alto de lo que ella podía permitirse. Pero, aun así, concertó una cita con su banco al día siguiente para averiguar si había alguna forma de solicitar un préstamo por el importe que necesitaba. En el banco, le dijeron que no contaba con activos para ofrecerlos como aval y que, por otro lado, tampoco ganaba lo suficiente para hacer frente a los pagos.

A Serenity se le hundió el corazón al darse cuenta de que la única persona a quien podía pedir ayuda era Dar. Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y lo llamó.

-Necesito verte... ¡Urgentemente! -le confió a Dar.

Dar examinó la revista que tenía encima de la mesa y recorrió con su mirada una foto en la que su esposa tomaba de las manos a Andrew.

-¿Por qué motivo? -dijo Dar.

-Ha ocurrido algo -Serenity se mordió el labio inferior-. Tengo un serio problema. ¿Podrías concederme un préstamo? Aunque quizá tarde en pagarte unos cientos de años -le avisó con aprensión.

-Explícate... -el interés encendió una llama en su mirada.

-Si no consigo comprar Craighill, el refugio tendrá que cerrarse y no sé qué será de los animales... Ya ves, creí tener derecho a quedarme allí durante el resto de mi vida pero, por lo visto, no es así. Mi abuelo va a vender la granja -le dijo, nerviosa.

Dar se irguió como un muelle y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa más fría que el hielo. «Gracias, Kenji. Animales sin hogar, justo lo que necesitaba... Estoy de nuevo en el buen camino». Dar esquivó el resto de la explicación de Serenity diciendo:

-De acuerdo. Volaré a Craighill mañana por la mañana. A primera hora.

El helicóptero de Dar aterrizó a las siete.

Mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza, Serenity observó cómo Dar se dirigía hacia ella. Después de dos noches sin dormir, no estaba preparada para resistirse al atractivo físico de Dar. No sonreía: sus facciones esbeltas y bronceadas hacían gala de una inusitada seriedad. Eso sobrecogió a Serenity. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias. Sólo puedo quedarme media hora. Tengo que estar en Atenas a primera hora de la tarde -dijo Dar mientras miraba cómo el top rosa de Serenity contorneaba la excitante curva de sus pechos; al instante, borró esa imagen de su mente al notar cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con inesperado entusiasmo. No volvió a mirarla hasta que se sintió más frío que el hielo.

-Bien... a ver... deberías echar un vistazo a esto... -Serenity le entregó el aviso de expropiación y empezó a hablar rápidamente sobre lo que el notario le había dicho el día anterior.

-Ya me explicaste ayer la situación.

-No entiendo cómo mi propio abuelo es capaz de hacerme esto –confesó Serenity, infeliz.

-Kenji es un mal perdedor... Puesto que yo también lo soy, creo que no sería justo por mi parte criticarle.

-¡Pero tú eres incapaz de comportarte de un modo tan malvado y cruel!

Serenity sorprendió la mirada de Dar, tan oscura y fría como el cielo de medianoche.

-Pensemos en esto como si fuera una transacción comercial -sugirió Dar.

-El banco no quiere darme un préstamo -Serenity enrojeció y aceptó los papeles que Dar le devolvía.

-Por supuesto que no. Tan sólo el hecho de que hayas sido tú la que ha acudido a ellos, en lugar de hacerlo yo, les habrá causado muy mala impresión.

-Sí. Capté ese mensaje -Serenity emitió un suspiro-. Parece que incluso mi notario asumía que no tendría ningún problema a la hora de comprar la casa.

-Lo cual habrías podido hacer perfectamente si hubieras aceptado la pensión que intenté darte...

-Pero yo no quiero que me des dinero -puntualizó apresuradamente Serenity-. No estaría bien. Tan sólo quiero que me lo prestes…

-Dijiste que la granja ha sido puesta en venta por setecientas mil libras. Nadie que tenga los pies en la tierra te dará un préstamo que no puedes devolver...

-Si me das el tiempo suficiente...

-No -la interrumpió Dar sin titubear siquiera-. No voy a prestártelo.

Asombrada, puesto que en el pasado Dar la había ayudado económicamente con bastante frecuencia y generosidad, Serenity frunció el ceño y le preguntó:

-Entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Esto me resulta muy doloroso -le dijo Dar secamente-. Seré franco. A no ser que aceptes seguir siendo mi mujer, no haré nada por ti.

-No querrás decir que... -Serenity lo miró con fijeza.

-Por eso no quiero criticar a Kenji... ambos somos de ese tipo de hombres enérgicos que saben lo que quieren y que no se toman el fracaso demasiado bien.

-Dar... tú no eres como mi abuelo.

-Estoy dispuesto a presionarte y a usar la coacción para obligarte a hacer lo que deseo -señaló Dar claramente.

-No, no eres capaz de hacerlo... -Serenity agitó la cabeza con lentitud.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? -los gélidos y oscuros ojos de Dar se encontraron con los de ella ofreciéndoles un desafío-. Nunca antes me había sentido traicionado por ti. Ya te dije que no quiero divorciarme.

-Hasta ahora siempre he podido confiar en ti -le recordó Serenity, obstinada.

-Pero esta vez no. Nuestros intereses están en conflicto.

-¿Y qué hay de Luna y Artemis?

Dar se encogió levemente de hombros y estudió a Serenity con la mirada.

-¿Y los animales? -preguntó Serenity con total incredulidad-. Muchos de ellos son demasiado viejos y no podrán ser trasladados a otro hogar.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres sacrificarlos?

-No. Serás tú quien lo haga. No habrá sacrificios si decides seguir siendo mi esposa.

Serenity levantó la mano y hundió los dedos en su larga cabellera rubia. La mano le temblaba. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer coincidir la imagen pública de Dar con la imagen del hombre que ella conocía en privado. 0 la imagen del hombre que ella creía conocer y entender. Dar tenía razón: ella nunca lo había traicionado antes; al menos, hasta que le había pedido el divorcio. La despiadada reputación que Dar poseía en el mundo de los negocios era legendaria. Y tampoco se comportaba como un perrito faldero con sus amantes.

Bien cierto era que trataba bien a las mujeres de su familia y a ella, pero más allá de ese círculo selecto era conocido por su frialdad y su falta de sentimientos.

Serenity cerró la mano en un puño.

-Les debo mucho a Luna y a Artemis -dijo Serenity-. Les prometí un hogar estable y la salud de Sam se resentirá si se le somete a algún tipo de estrés. Y aunque los animales no sean seres humanos... si les ocurre algo, creo que se me romperá el corazón y moriré atormentada por la culpa.

-Pues deja de luchar contra mí y verás cómo todos tus problemas desaparecen -le avisó Dar cortésmente-. Mientras sigas siendo mi mujer cuidaré de ti y todos tus enemigos serán mis enemigos.

A Serenity se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Los ojos de Dar eran oscuros como ventanas en la noche y su voz sonaba como si fuese articulada por otra persona.

Serenity intentó combatir la sensación de vacío que el miedo producía en su estómago.

-Podemos aplazar el divorcio... -dijo finalmente.

-No. Todo o nada -replicó Dar.

-¿Qué me importa ahora el divorcio, después de todo? -consintió Serenity con una amargura nueva en ella-. Desde luego no puedo tener un hijo sin una cierta estabilidad económica. ¿Si me olvido del tema del divorcio te sentirás satisfecho? ¿Me prestarás el dinero que necesito?

-Todo o nada -le recordó Dar-. Quiero una esposa y la quiero en lugar donde pertenece: en mi cama.

Las mejillas de Serenity se sonrojaron con violencia. Miró a Dar sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Púdrete en el infierno! -gritó Serenity.

-Soy un hombre chapado a la antigua -murmuró él con una frialdad insolente-. Te habría tenido antes en la cama si hubiera sabido en su momento que no tuvimos noche de miel.

-Incluso entonces era demasiado tarde...

-No lo creo. Por lo que dicen tengo un cierto poder de persuasión. Si no hubiera estado todo este tiempo aterrado por el miedo a haberte hecho daño aquella noche, no te habría dejado llevar la vida independiente que has llevado durante los últimos ocho años -replicó Dar, con sus esbeltos rasgos endurecidos por la pasión-. Eres mi esposa y nunca he pensado que fueras otra cosa para mí más que eso, mi esposa.

-¿Tu esposa?

-Mía. Eso es. Y lo que es mío nadie me lo quita.

-¡No seré tu esposa... para siempre!

-Si eso es lo que quieres... -Dar comenzó a andar hacia la puerta y, apenas pasaron unas décimas de segundo, Serenity reaccionó y salió disparada tras él.

-¡No puedes dejarme así! -gritó Serenity.

-Puedo hacer lo que me plazca -Dar irguió la cabeza con sus ojos resplandecientes fijos en ella.

-Si no retiras tu proposición, nunca te lo perdonaré...

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

-Te llevaré a juicio y te demandaré por abandono. Te obligarán a proporcionarme ayuda económica -argumentó Serenity.

-Pero los procesos legales son muy lentos y no tienes mucho tiempo de sobra, ¿verdad? -contraatacó Dar.

-¿Así que te parece bien golpearme de esta manera cuando estoy en mi momento más bajo? -sin fuerzas, Serenity dejó caer sus hombros.

-Eres la única mujer a quien le he pedido que se case conmigo -con hielo en la mirada, Dar estudió el rostro de Serenity-. Y me parece intolerable oírte hablar del matrimonio como si fuera una especie de insulto o tortura. Siempre te he tratado de forma honorable.

-¡Nada de esto tiene que ver con el honor!

Dar sacó del bolsillo un papel y lo lanzó sobre la mesa del recibidor.

-¡Si quieres ser tratada honorablemente, empieza por comportarte como una esposa de verdad!

Serenity bajó la mirada y observó el papel que había sobre la mesa: un recorte de revista que mostraba la fotografía que el periodista les había sacado a Andrew y a ella en el restaurante. ¿Había aparecido de verdad en las revistas esa fotografía robada?

Serenity se sintió aterrada al comprobar lo equivocada que podía resultar la impresión que daba una fotografía como ésa. Allí estaba, tomando a Andrew de las manos. Sus lágrimas, por el contrario, no habían salido en la foto. Simplemente parecía estar mirando a su compañero con romántico interés. Intentó decirle a Dar que la foto no era más que un equívoco, pero sus labios se detuvieron antes de empezar a hablar.

Recordó los recortes de los amoríos de Dar y su corazón se endureció como un bloque de granito. Apretó los labios y no dijo palabra. ¿Así que a Dar no le gustaba que se hubieran cambiado las tornas?

Dar esperó a que Serenity le diera una explicación y negara lo que la foto parecía dar a entender. Sabía que era incapaz de mentirle, pero al ver que seguía en silencio se sintió mareado y vacío por dentro. De pronto, el solo hecho de pensar le resultaba difícil. Y entonces, repentinamente, desapareció el mareo y el vacío dejando en su lugar una cólera corrosiva que le impedía mirar siquiera a su esposa.

-Tienes veinticuatro horas para tomar una decisión...

-¿Veinticuatro horas? -repitió ella consternada.

-No lo has entendido todavía, ¿verdad? -Dar la miró de nuevo con un duro gesto que indicaba que había tomado una decisión-. Aunque te salve de tus problemas económicos, la granja de Craighill ya no será tu hogar nunca más. No puedes quedarte aquí.

-¿Aunque me salves de mis problemas económicos? Pero si dijiste que...

-Piénsalo bien -dijo Dar con tono abrasivo-. Kenji no permitirá que compre la granja y te la devuelva. Eso es precisamente lo que espera que haga. No me la venderá y, por otro lado, es bastante inteligente como para dejarse engañar por un falso comprador que haga de tapadera. Tengo que encontrarte un nuevo lugar para que podáis vivir los animales, Luna, Artemis y tú.

Serenity luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para admitir todo lo que Dar estaba diciéndole.

-¿Un nuevo lugar? ¿Para todos nosotros? -exclamó Serenity-. Pero eso es imposible...

-Un poco difícil si consideramos que tenemos tan poco tiempo, pero no imposible.

Si invierto la suficiente cantidad de dinero y personal en esta operación, lo conseguiré. Lo conseguiré por ti.

Serenity se encontraba muy tensa ante la presencia de Darien. Se encontraba tan cerca, que casi podía tocarlo y le horrorizó reconocer que precisamente era eso lo que quería hacer. Había recibido demasiados golpes últimamente y, en el fondo de su mente, todavía guardaba la convicción de que Dar obraría un milagro y haría que todo volviese a la normalidad de nuevo. Ahora se decía que no, que eso no era posible y que la situación era incluso peor de lo que se imaginaba. Incluso contando con el apoyo de Dar tendría que irse de la granja de Craighill igualmente.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Le daba vueltas a pensamientos absurdos y vagos entre los cuales, sin embargo, uno tenía una claridad cristalina:

-Si me obligas a seguir casada contigo imponiéndome esas condiciones, perderás mi confianza para siempre -le avisó Serenity fieramente.

-A veces, uno no tiene elección -Dar la desafió con sus zafiros ojos-. Ésta es la única forma que tengo de asegurarme de que nuestro matrimonio tiene futuro. Sabes perfectamente que aceptarás mi oferta porque es la única que hay sobre la mesa.

Serenity apartó la mirada, la clavó en la pared y tembló agitada por el resentimiento. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para contener las desafiantes palabras que le venían a la boca. Como siempre, Dar le había dado donde más le dolía. El era su única opción y no había tiempo que perder.

-Muy bien. Aunque me resulta difícil ver qué es lo puedes ganar con un acuerdo como éste, seguiré... seguiré siendo tu... esposa -las desagradables palabras de rendición salieron de la boca de Serenity como si fueran balas.

El fornido cuerpo de Dar se volvió a poner tenso al sentir que regresaba la misma sensación de mareo que había sufrido antes. Se empezó a preguntar si tenía alguna clase de virus. Entrecerró los ojos y, sin apartar la atención de Serenity, respiró lento y hondo.

-Nunca lo lamentarás -dijo Dar.

-Ahora te odio... ¿Es eso lo que querías? -replicó Serenity.

Dar lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta que había detrás de ella. A través de la puerta podía ver las sábanas blancas y rosas de la cama de Serenity. El tenso cuerpo de Dar se estremeció preso del ardor sexual y el deseo: sabía exactamente lo que quería. Ella no lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo; Se negó a aceptar lo que acababa de decirle. Su mirada vagó por el rostro de Serenity hasta detenerse en su apetecible boca. Después, bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la tentadora plenitud de sus pechos, donde se demoró antes de proseguir con aplomo hacia la femenina curva de sus caderas.

-¡No te atrevas a mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne! -estalló Serenity hecha una furia.

-Eres mi mujer... ¿Es que no puede un marido mirar a su esposa de esa manera? Ya sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas por esconder tu fantástico cuerpo bajo esas ropas. Te deseo y no me avergüenza admitirlo -Dar pasó uno de sus dedos por la curva del labio inferior de Serenity y observó como ésta se estremecía como si se encontrara a la intemperie expuesta a la fuerza de un huracán-. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacerme esperar?

El rostro de Serenity enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos. De algún modo se negaba a reconocer que estaba más que dispuesta a escuchar cómo Dar la consideraba un objeto de deseo para él.

-Detente -le pidió al instante.

-No soy capaz.

Serenity sintió que su propia debilidad ascendía como la marea en su interior.

Ella también lo deseaba, tuvo que reconocer; lo deseaba hasta un extremo indecente. La rabia y el desprecio por sí misma le desgarraron las entrañas con sus vengativas garras. Serenity se obligó a retirar la mirada del cuerpo de Dar y forzó a sus temblorosas piernas a que se movieran en dirección a la puerta.

-Empezaré a comportarme como una esposa cuando esté en mi nueva casa, no antes.

-Te burlas de mí... -Dar resopló con absoluta incredulidad.

Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica se desató en el interior de Serenity. La pasión que Dar sentía por ella era genuina, tuvo que reconocer. Le resultaba algo incomprensible, pero Dar estaba proyectando en ella una energía sexual que ponía el ambiente al rojo vivo, como si caldeara el aire con una antorcha. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la satisfacción instantánea. La espera constituía una nueva y desafiante experiencia para él.

Serenity se irguió con tal altivez, que se sentía incluso más alta de lo que realmente era.

-En absoluto -dijo-. No me estoy burlando de ti.

-Pero… hemos hecho un trato... -Dar la miró con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto. Cuando cumplas tu parte del trato y nos consigas a todos otro lugar donde vivir, yo cumpliré también con mi parte -sostuvo Serenity con firmeza.

-¿Acaso piensas que incumpliré mi promesa? -Dar apretó la mandíbula.

-No -Serenity echó los hombros hacia delante-. Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero y no estoy dispuesta a fingir lo contrario. Así que no pienso comportarme como tu esposa hasta que no tenga más opción que hacerlo. Ni siquiera me siento como si estuviera casada...

-Pues te sentirás. Te lo aseguro -dejo caer Dar sibilinamente-. Dame tiempo.

Revuelta por el acuerdo que acababa de aceptar, Serenity dejó su mirada perdida en el vacío incluso después de que Dar se fuera. Al fin se iba a convertir en la señora Chiba muchos años después de haber dejado de fantasear con esa ilusión.

Esa vez, sin embargo, albergaba muy pocas ilusiones al respecto. Acababa de descubrir que Kenji Tsukino y Darien Chiba eran muy parecidos en el fondo. Eso la había destrozado. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que Dar siempre debía de haber sido así de insensible. Y, de hecho, eran ésas las mismas cualidades que probablemente sirvieron para persuadir a su abuelo de que Dar Chiba era el nieto político ideal para él.

Pero tal vez a Dar todavía le quedara aprender que una esposa no era algo tan fácil de controlar como un empleado o un objeto inanimado, reflexionó Serenity con firmeza. Quizá fuera necesario que aprendiera que podía devolverle los golpes con tanta fuerza y de un modo tan desapasionado como cualquier hombre. De hecho, si jugaba bien sus cartas, después de haber acabado con Dar, hasta era posible que éste deseara darle el divorcio.

Andrew llegó a la hora del té con la infame revista en la que se habían publicado las fotos.

-¿Has visto esto? Me quedé de piedra cuando unos alumnos míos me lo enseñaron y me preguntaron si era yo -suspiró Andrew-. ¡Sólo Dios sabe lo que pensará Lita de esto cuando lo vea! ¿Conseguiste el préstamo?

-Dar y yo hemos decidido vivir como un matrimonio normal durante un tiempo –le informó Serenity de la forma más natural que pudo.

-No te creo. Dar es un donjuán. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer con un elevado sentido moral como el tuyo quiera estar casada con un tipo que tiene tres amantes?

Con los ojos cerrados, Serenity se encogió de hombros. Aunque Andrew fuera un buen amigo, algunos planes no estaban hechos para ser compartidos. Estaba planeando unos cuantos golpes bajos y, cuando todo hubiera acabado, Dar se daría cuenta de que ella también podía luchar suciamente si se lo proponía. Si él usaba el chantaje, ella utilizaría su astucia femenina. ¿Se le habría ocurrido a Dar redactar algún acuerdo prenupcial para proteger su riqueza en caso de divorcio? Ella creía que no, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la independiente forma de ser de ella y a las numerosas ocasiones en que había rechazado beneficiarse económicamente del matrimonio. Bien, pues las cosas iban a cambiar. Si Dar le era infiel, contrataría el mejor abogado matrimonialista de Londres. Y cuando todo acabase, los animales de su refugio vivirían felices para el resto de sus días...

**NO INVENTES ENTRE SU ABUELO Y DARIEN NO HAY NI A CUAL IRLE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

LA limusina subió por un largo camino flanqueado por una valla de madera y se detuvo en lo alto de una colina. Era el lugar perfecto para obtener una vista de la antigua propiedad que se erguía en medio del vergel.

La única ocupante de la limusina, Serenity, salió del coche decidida a no sentirse impresionada, pero descubrió, al abrir la puerta, que la vista la estaba sobrecogiendo.

Nunca le habían interesado demasiado las casas, pero nunca había visto una como Oakmere Abbey antes. Tenía techos de diferentes alturas y chimeneas majestuosamente altas que hacían juego con la piedra antigua de las paredes. Desde lejos, la casa exhibía una belleza y una calidez que encontró enormemente atractivas.

El teléfono del coche empezó a sonar y Serenity se apresuró a contestarlo.

-¿,Qué tal la primera impresión? -preguntó Dar desenfadadamente; su acento griego le puso la piel de gallina a Serenity.

-Me gusta el paisaje -Serenity no quería darle una respuesta entusiasta.

-Mira, la reunión se alargó un poco. Todavía estoy a una hora de camino. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo primero a la finca y a los edificios de la granja? Luego veremos la casa juntos.

El chófer, que evidentemente había recibido instrucciones, condujo a Serenity hacia la granja, donde la estaba esperando el administrador para ofrecerle una visita guiada. Sólo había transcurrido una semana desde que Dar prometiera encontrar una nueva casa para el refugio y, aunque admitía no sentir demasiada atracción por los edificios antiguos, la nueva casa, una antigua abadía, cumplía con lo que él consideraba los requisitos más importantes. Cercana a Londres y deshabitada en la actualidad, la abadía tenía terrenos bastante amplios así como cuadras y otros edificios para los animales.

Dar, que estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que nunca le ponían en el brete de tener que ir a buscarlas, encontró a Serenity en el establo situado detrás de la casa.

Con su cabellera de color rubio ondeando al viento y una mano metida en el bolsillo de una ajada chaqueta verde, Serenity estaba sentada sobre una bala de heno en un establo abierto, jugueteando con un perro y charlando animadamente con el administrador de mediana edad. Sonriente y alegre, Serenity resultaba increíblemente atractiva y llena de vida. Entonces vio a Dar e instantáneamente se puso tensa y desapareció la sonrisa que hasta el momento había iluminado su rostro.

Dicha reacción hizo sentir a Dar como si fuera el hombre del saco.

Después de saludar al administrador, Dar tocó a Serenity con un gesto bien calculado como dándole a entender que debía aceptar el cambio en su relación.

-Vayamos a ver la casa... -dijo Dar-. Le dije al agente inmobiliario que preferíamos verla solos.

Saltando del montón de heno, Serenity se preguntó si algún día su corazón dejaría de brincar al ver a Dar. Cada vez que veía sus rasgos bronceados algo se agitaba dentro de ella. Dar era increíblemente atractivo, siempre lo había sido. Pero además tenía algo muy especial que provocaba en ella el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos. Intentando apartar su atención de Dar, Serenity consideró que, si no aprendía a controlar sus reacciones ante el atractivo físico de Dar, se humillaría a sí misma y sufriría demasiado.

Ignoró la mano de Dar, que todavía estaba posada sobre su hombro, y metió las suyas en los bolsillos. «Resistencia pasiva», se dijo. «No permitiré ningún tipo de contacto físico. Tengo que tener cuidado. Si le animo, aunque sea sin querer, se aprovechará de mí. Es como si le hubieran programado para aprovecharse de cualquier oponente estúpido y débil. Si no tengo cuidado y le mantengo a distancia, pronto estará agitando un aro delante de mis narices o chasqueando un dedo para hacerme saltar».

-¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó Dar directamente, consciente de que se sentía incómoda en su presencia. La calidez natural de Serenity se había evaporado. ¿Qué le ocurría? La había presionado un poco para salvar el matrimonio. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo y sin embargo ella no. ¿Por qué? Estaba enamorada de Andrew Furuhata.

No había otra respuesta.

-Los terrenos son enormes... El refugio sólo ocupará una pequeña parte de ellos -comentó Serenity-. Una propiedad como ésta debe de costar una fortuna.

-Puedo permitírmelo. El entorno es inmejorable.

En silencio, caminaron hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Las paredes del gran recibidor estaban repletas de elaborados grabados y en el suelo había enormes losas.

Dar frunció el ceño y comentó:

-Será muy frío en invierno.

Serenity estaba admirando la gran chimenea de piedra que tenía grabada una fecha del siglo XVI.

-Tampoco es bueno para la salud demasiado calor -le dijo Serenity, con una mueca irónica, adelantándolo para explorar una vasta sala de estar con vistas a los bosques-. Esta vista es impresionante. Es como si no estuviéramos en el siglo XXI.

Dar, que se sentía bastante apegado al siglo XXI y a toda su tecnología, supo mantenerse callado. Se dio cuenta de que Serenity, que se apartaba de él en cuanto lo rozaba con su sombra, estaba empezando a sentirse en empatía con la antigua arquitectura que la rodeaba. Las habitaciones, cuya decoración no guardaba la menor armonía con el resto de la casa, recibían inmediatamente el adjetivo de «deliciosas» y cada vez que Serenity veía una chimenea ennegrecida por el humo soltaba una exclamación. La cocina, que era prácticamente un pajar, la calificó de «pintoresca» e informó a Dar que la falta de calefacción, electricidad y fontanería era previsible. Caía en éxtasis al entrar en habitaciones con vidrieras cuyo aspecto le parecía a Dar bastante lúgubre, y no veía ningún problema en la práctica ausencia de cuartos de baño.

-Dios mío... ¡el dormitorio principal es increíble! -exclamó Serenity al ver la bañera antigua que había en un rincón de la alcoba y el marco de la ducha victoriano-.

¿No te parece increíble?

Dar examinó los muebles antiguos: «increíble» no era la palabra que le venía a la mente. Francamente, estaba horrorizado. En su opinión, todo lo que habían visto estaría mejor en un desguace. Su apartamento poseía una piscina y una sauna; los baños tenían todos cabinas de hidromasaje y jacuzzi. No se imaginaba la vida de otra manera.

-La abadía es más pequeña de lo que pensaba -remarcó Dar-. El edificio necesita una ampliación, pero esta propiedad es patrimonio arquitectónico y será un quebradero de cabeza conseguir que aprueben cualquier reforma.

Sin prestar atención a lo que decía, Serenity apartó su mirada del baño y caminó por el polvoriento corredor.

-Creo que doce habitaciones son suficientes -dijo Serenity-. Pero si crees que no, en la parte de atrás hay un edificio muy bonito que solía usarse como alojamiento para el servicio doméstico. No será difícil construir un acceso desde el edificio principal.

La propuesta de Serenity no causó la menor reacción en el rostro de Dar.

-El estado de la casa es mucho peor del que me esperaba -dijo Dar.

Serenity, que parecía no darse cuenta de las críticas de Dar, acarició con veneración una moldura de madera.

-Con unas pequeñas reformas aquí y allá bastará -dijo Serenity.

-¿Aquí y allá? -repitió Dar sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-. ¡Pero si esto ha estado abandonado desde 1920!

-¿Y no te parece maravilloso? Nadie ha tocado la casa en todo ese tiempo. Todo es auténtico -Serenity dirigió una mirada soñadora hacia Dar-. Además ha sido una casa feliz...- Lo siento así.

Mientras añadía otro cero a la cuenta de lo que le iba a costar Oakmere, Dar cayó en la cuenta de que Serenity le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí? -preguntó Dar.

-Oh, sí... -Serenity no albergaba ningún tipo de duda.

Se había enamorado de la casa a primera vista. Sólo le había pasado lo mismo en otra ocasión: cuando se enamoró de Dar ocho años atrás. Esa experiencia se convirtió en algo que le había traído mucha infelicidad pero, afortunadamente, estaba convencida de que amar a un puñado de ladrillos y cemento era mucho más seguro y provechoso. Era muy consciente de que Oakmere estaba muy lejos del estilo al que Dar estaba acostumbrado. El lujo y lo contemporáneo le gustaban a Dar mucho más que los edificios históricos. Pero aquello no la preocupaba en absoluto. Después de todo, la abadía iba a ser para ella y sólo para ella. Cuando rompieran, tenía intención de reclamarla como parte del acuerdo de divorcio.

El que a Serenity realmente le gustase la casa llenaba a Dar de una inmensa satisfacción. Había hecho una buena elección. Observó cómo Serenity acariciaba el pasamanos de la escalera igual que si se tratara de un ser vivo en busca de afecto. Le faltó poco para echarse a reír: era la mujer más tierna y femenina que jamás había conocido. La mirada de preocupación que Serenity tenía en el rostro espoleó la curiosidad de Dar:

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En nada importante... -un sonrojo de desconcierto apareció en las mejillas de Serenity.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás pensando en nosotros... -dijo Dar con una ardiente sonrisa en la boca-. En nosotros dos... viviendo aquí, pethi mou.

Aunque sintió una chispa de culpabilidad al oír a Dar, su sonrisa hizo que una llama le ardiera en el estómago.

-Tal vez... -dijo Serenity.

El silencio era tan denso, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Serenity se encontró con el resplandor dorado de los ojos de Dar y, de repente, se volvió consciente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo de mujer. Serenity irguió la espalda en un intento de aliviar el picor que le recoma los senos.

Apoyando la mano en la pared cerca de la cabeza de Serenity, Dar se inclinó para besar la comisura de sus labios. Con un gemido apenas audible, ella giró la cabeza buscando a ciegas un contacto más directo. El aliento de Dar acariciaba su mejilla mientras jugueteaba con los labios de ella rozándolos con su lengua.

-Dar... -Serenity se inclinó hacia delante pidiéndole más, ardiendo por probar de nuevo el sabor de su boca.

-¿Señor Chiba? -dijo una voz masculina que venía desde el gran recibidor.

De vuelta al mundo real, Serenity se apartó de Dar empujándolo hacia delante.

-Tranquila, es el agente inmobiliario -dijo Dar-. Ven a casa conmigo.

Sonrojada de pies a cabeza Serenity gritó:

-¡Ni en sueños! -y se dirigió al encuentro del agente.

Dar se acarició el cabello con sus impacientes dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado. Había obligado a Serenity a aceptar sus términos, pero no había tenido demasiada paciencia con ella. Sin embargo esperaba que pronto apareciera de vuelta la Serenity que él conocía, esa mujer agradable, serena y de buen corazón. La mujer con la que ahora trataba era pasional, obstinada e iracunda hasta un punto que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Serenity respiró profundamente el exquisito aroma de su ramo de rosas. Y sin embargo, su ceño tenía una expresión llena de ansiedad y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

En el transcurso de dos horas, Serenity tenía que abandonar la granja de Craighill para siempre y mudarse a su nueva residencia en Oakmere Abbey. Desde ese momento, empezaría el periodo de prueba que Dar la había obligado aceptar para su matrimonio. Sin embargo, Serenity estaba dispuesta a luchar por aquello en lo que creía. No podía cometer de nuevo el error de engancharse emocionalmente a él. Un marido infiel, que le rompía el corazón y la humillaba, jamás la haría feliz, tuvo que reconocer. Esa era la razón por la que había visitado a su ginecólogo para que le recetara píldoras anticonceptivas. No se arriesgaría de nuevo a quedarse embarazada.

Dar le había impuesto un matrimonio que ella quería olvidar. Y a pesar de eso, nunca había sido tan considerado y comprensivo como en las últimas semanas. Aunque no lo había visto en persona, Dar la había llamadoo todos los días para asegurarse de que no le faltara de nada. Para empezar, una compañía profesional se había encargado de la mudanza. Luna y Artemis estaban eufóricos con la nueva casa de campo que les habían ofrecido y ya estaban instalados en ella. Durante los últimos tres días todos los animales habían sido trasladados a la nueva propiedad y se había contratado a un trabajador a tiempo completo para el refugio.

Dar incluso le había mandado a Serenity un conjunto de ropa nuevo. Dar sabía que ella detestaba ir de compras y probablemente había asumido que le haría ilusión.

Pero Serenity no se sentía complacida en absoluto. El que Dar le comprase ropa le hacía recordar su fama de mujeriego. Dar sabía más de vestidos y tallas de mujer de lo que ella consideraba decente o aceptable.

Con ello en mente, Serenity hizo una mueca al ver el vestido de cuello halter y chaqueta estilo bolero que colgaban detrás de la puerta. Definitivamente, no eran de su estilo. Era obvio que Dar estaba dispuesto a comportarse como si el día fuera una ocasión especial. El vestido también podía ser una pista de que, quizá, había preparado una fiesta sorpresa. La recorrió un escalofrío al pensar que quizá tendría que saludar de nuevo a los amigos y conocidos de Dar, vestida con un traje que tenía un cierto parecido a un vestido de novia. La seda blanca de su nuevo vestido era más elegante y sofisticada que el horrible satén con encajes que había llevado a los diecinueve, pero aun así le recordaba a su vestido de novia.

Mientras subía a la limusina que habían enviado para recogerla, la compañía de mudanzas llegó para empaquetar sus últimas posesiones. Había unas cuantas revistas en el coche y se puso a hojear sin mucho interés una de moda, hasta que la foto de un rostro familiar la hizo palidecer. Era Beryl Metalia, que había aprovechado su talento como actriz en una serie de televisión antes de casarse con una estrella del rock británica. La muerte del cantante y la subsiguiente pelea por la herencia entre sus anteriores mujeres e hijos habían lleñado unos cuantos titulares.

Serenity estudió el exquisito rostro de Beryl tratando de encontrar una sola imperfección en su belleza. No lo consiguió: Beryl era increíblemente hermosa.

La maldad de Beryl no se reflejaba en su rostro, pensó Serenity. En el día de su matrimonio con Dar, Beryl había intentado superarla en todos los aspectos. Beryl había vestido de blanco y, por supuesto, el vestido le había sentado mucho mejor que a ella el suyo. Todo el mundo sabía que Beryl había sido la novia de Dar un mes antes y, por tanto, había disfrutado del apoyo de todos sus amigos.

-Eres una gran chica en todos los aspectos, Sere -le susurró aquel día Beryl con su dulce voz cuando nadie más la escuchaba-. Esta noche en la cama, el pobre Dar no podrá cerrar los ojos y fingir que está conmigo.

-¡Para ya! -le exigió Serenity mortificada.

-Parar no es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer Dar y yo. Disfruta tu anillo de bodas. Es todo lo que obtendrás de él -Beryl le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa-. ¿Por qué crees que no os vais de luna de miel? Dar dice que no quiere pasar tanto tiempo sin mí.

Serenity sintió un escalofrío al revivir ese venenoso recuerdo del pasado.

Después de hablar con ella, Beryl le demostró su poder sobre Dar. Cuando Serenity notó que Dar no estaba, no pensó que se lo fuera a encontrar con la hermosa pelirroja

Pero toda la fe que pudiera haber tenido en su novio se vino abajo cuando lo vio en los brazos de Beryl. Ahora, Serenity estaba dispuesta a aceptar la explicación que Dar le había dado hacía unas cuantas semanas. Tal vez fuera cierto que Beryl hubiera sido la instigadora. Tal vez Dar había tratado de rechazarla. Tal vez. Desafortunadamente, ella no había estado allí el tiempo suficiente para comprobar si era cierto.

La limusina llegó finalmente a Oakmere Abbey. Serenity abrió la puerta del coche y pisó la alfombra roja que conducía hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Por un instante se sintió un poco mareada por tanto protocolo, pero la sorpresa se desvaneció al momento debido a su impaciencia por averiguar qué reformas habían hecho en la casa. Una semana antes, Dar había contratado todo un ejército de limpiadores y decoradores para hacer habitables unas cuantas habitaciones.

Aunque él había insistido en que quería sorprenderla, Serenity temía que hubiera estropeado la atmósfera de la casa con colores y muebles inapropiados.

La puerta principal estaba completamente abierta. Entró muy lentamente y sonrió de inmediato al ver que el fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea del gran recibidor. Había un precioso arreglo floral sobre la mesa y un par de confortables sillas antiguas alrededor de ésta.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Dar.

Serenity se giró, notando cómo la seda de su vestido le rozaba las piernas y vio a Dar entre las sombras de la pared. La luz que traspasaba las vidrieras le iluminaba el pelo negro y los perfectos rasgos de su rostro. Serenity se quedó sin aliento y tartamudeó:

-Yo.. yo...

-Estás fantástica con ese vestido -la interrumpió Dar, recorriéndola con sus ojos de la cabeza a los pies.

-No hace falta que hagas ningún cumplido -Serenity se sintió tensa.

-Pues claro que sí. Lo que hace falta es que los escuches -Dar estrechó su mano con determinación y condujo a Serenity hacia el espejo que había en la pared-. Tienes que aprender a mirarte tal y como yo te veo.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Nunca me han gustado los halagos -Serenity cerró sus ojos, elevando su barbilla con un gesto desafiante.

-No es un halago -Dar la estrechó contra su musculoso cuerpo-. Por primera vez llevas puesto algo acorde con tu cuerpo divino.

Serenity tuvo que abrir los ojos para ponerlos en blanco y expresar lo poco que le había impresionado el cumplido.

-Mi cuerpo no es...

-¿Sabes por qué no me caía bien tu madre? -los oscuros ojos zafiros de Dar refulgían con fiera impaciencia-. ¡Le gustaba demasiado menospreciarte y decirte lo normal que eras! Pero mira tu cara, tu estructura ósea... ¡y tu glorioso cabello!

Perpleja ante el discurso de Dar, Serenity abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y miró su imagen en el espejo.

-Tienes un cuerpo para morirse -le informó Dar, deslizándole las manos por el pecho hasta sostenerle con ellas los senos de una forma tan sensual que consiguió escandalizar a Serenity-. Lo adoro.

-¿En serio...? -preguntó Serenity, mirando su reflejo como si estuviera hipnotizada mientras las firmes manos de Dar se desplazaban por su vientre antes bajar rozando por el costado de sus voluptuosas caderas.

-¿No te has dado cuenta tú sola? -Dar empujó a Serenity hacia atrás para que pudiera notar en la espalda la rigidez de su entrepierna.

Las mejillas de Serenity se llenaron de color al tiempo que la inundó una tremenda satisfacción femenina.

-Si digo que eres atractiva... es que eres atractiva -dijq Dar dejando que sus labios recorrieran el cuello de Serenity-. Pero ahora, tenemos algo más importante que hacer. En la habitación de al lado el sacerdote que nos casó hace ocho años está esperando para bendecir nuestro matrimonio.

Sorprendida por el ardoroso interludio que acababa de tener lugar y con las piernas todavía temblorosas, Serenity se sintió aún si cabía más desconcertada.

-¿Perdón? -dijo Serenity-. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Dijiste que te sentías como si no estuvieras casada conmigo... Pensé que la bendición del sacerdote podría mejorar la situación.

Asaltada por un ataque de furia, Serenity selló sus labios para no estallar delante de Dar y concentró su mirada en las antiguas baldosas del suelo. ¡No podía dar crédito a todos los intentos que estaba haciendo Dar por impresionarla! No después de que hubiera utilizado el chantaje para hacer que siguiera casada con él. ¡Y ahora solicitaba la bendición de un sacerdote para ratificar el chantaje!

-Es mi manera de demostrarte que quiero comprometerme a hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcione -dijo Dar sin la menor sombra de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

-Pero yo no quiero comprometerme a ello -le confió Serenity.

-Date tiempo y querrás... -Dar la observó con ojos resplandecientes y una agresiva expresión en la línea cuadrada de su mentón.

Serenity no dijo nada, ya que le parecía que no era el momento ni el lugar de iniciar una discusión. El venerable padre Sabio les saludó con gran amabilidad. Toda su persona irradiaba honestidad y eso tocó algo en el interior de Serenity, haciendo que se estremeciera. ¿Cómo podía recibir una bendición si cualquier palabra que se dijera no tenía sentido ya para ella? ¿Cómo podía seguir negando que aún amaba a Dar?

¿Sería de verdad tan estúpido darle otra oportunidad? Cuando introdujo un nuevo anillo de boda en el dedo de Serenity, sintió un hormigueo de emoción en la garganta.

Después de que acabara la ceremonia, Serenity ya no sabía qué pensar y ya no estaba tan segura de seguir queriendo resistirse a Dar.

Dar la condujo a otra habitación donde se había dispuesto una mesa con mantel de lino y cubertería de plata.

-¿Sólo para nosotros dos? -preguntó Serenity.

-Tres es multitud y te quiero para mí solo.

-¿Y quién cocina? -Serenity se había decidido a no mostrar su sorpresa por los elaborados preparativos que Dar se había tomado la molestia de organizar.

-Hice que un chef de París volase hacia acá . Esta vez quiero que todo salga perfecto, glikia mou -le dijo Dar sin dudar un momento-. Te mereces lo mejor.

Las velas fueron encendidas por un grupo de sirvientes tan discretos y silenciosos como las sombras. La comida estaba deliciosa. Serenity picoteó de los diferentes platos, mientras escuchaba las melodiosas subidas y bajadas de entonación en la sensual voz de Dar, reconociendo que, después de todo, la compañía era inmejorable.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a los duros y bronceados rasgos de su cara, a sus hechizadores ojos o la hermosa forma de sus labios. El corazón de Serenity comenzaba a galopar y, entonces, centraba de nuevo la atención en la comida, lamentando el hecho de que, de cuando en cuando, se pusiera a fantasear como una colegiala.

Al poco, su atención se desviaba de nuevo y pasaba a centrarse en su nueva y reluciente alianza. Había sido un regalo muy tierno que ella apreciaba mucho, porque hacía mucho tiempo que ella había abandonado su anterior alianza en Atenas. Al estudiar la delgada banda de platino del anillo, la máscara de cinismo de Serenity amenazó con venirse abajo y se preguntó si era posible que a un leopardo se le cayeran las manchas y se transformase en un marido fiel, dispuesto a abrazar un hogar y una familia.

-¿Hay suficiente comida? -preguntó Dar.

Serenity asintió, con temor a que, si hablaba, el hechizo con que Dar la había encantado se rompería.

Levantándose de un salto, Dar le tendió la mano. Ella le dio la suya sin siquiera pensar en ello.

-Bailemos -dijo Dar.

-¿Cómo vamos a bailar? -se rió Serenity mientras él la sacaba de la habitación.

Y entonces empezó a escuchar la música. Serenity se encontró con la jovial mirada de Dar y le preguntó sorprendida:

-¿Hay músicos ahí arriba?

-Están tocando para nosotros -abrazándola, Dar la hizo girar sin dejar que tomase aire-. Hace ocho años te negaste a bailar conmigo.

-Me daba mucha vergüenza bailar delante de tantos invitados –contestó Serenity-. Pero tal vez si no me lo hubieras pedido tan sólo una vez...

-Me hacía el duro. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Todavía era un crío y mi orgullo estaba herido -respondió Dar-. Tu abuelo había comprado un marido y todo el mundo lo sabía...

-Oh, no, Dar... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? No tuve elección, igual que tú.

-Los amigos me decían que tenía mucha suerte por casarme con una heredera rica. Después de todo, Kenji era, y sigue siendo, más rico que Creso y mi padre estaba al borde de la bancarrota. Me sentía como si el dinero de Kenji hubiese comprado mi cuerpo y mi alma para ti. Odiaba esa sensación -admitió Dar, preguntándose por qué ella era tan sincera con otras cosas y, sin embargo, seguía fingiendo que no había tenido elección a la hora de casarse con él-. No fui feliz hasta que pude pagarle a Kenji hasta el último centavo que prestó a mi padre.

Serenity se sentía afligida.

-No... no -protestó, sintiendo de corazón lo que Dar estaba contándole, ya que nunca se le había ocurrido mirar las cosas desde su punto de vista-. Si hubiera sabido que te sentías así, me habría muerto.

-Pues así es como me sentía, pethi mou -Dar la miró con ojos tristes.

-Demasiado orgullo -respondió Serenity.

-Tal vez. Tengo que admitir que cuando Kenji me dijo el mes pasado que te había quitado de su testamento, me sentí muy aliviado. En cierto modo nos dejó a los dos libres de su interferencia.

-Hmm... -a Serenity le encantaba la forma que tenía Dar de hacerla bailar al ritmo de la música. Se sentía como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo-. Ojalá nuestra boda hubiera sido así.

-Ésa era mi intención. Hacer de nuevo las cosas como deberían haber sido antes -afirmó Dar, inclinando su anguloso rostro para besarla.

Serenity se estremeció.

-El beso no estaba previsto en mis planes. Quiero que todo salga perfecto esta vez -le confió Dar-. Todavía tenemos que cortar la tarta, beber el champán...

Serenity le agarró de las solapas del traje, se puso de puntillas y le susurró febrilmente:

-Podríamos llevarnos la tarta y el champán a la cama...

Estupefacto, Dar se puso repentinamente tenso y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos:

-Serenity Chiba... ¿Qué te ha dado?

Serenity arrimó su cabeza a la pechera de la chaqueta de Dar y se dejó embriagar por el olor de su marido. Se sentía débil por causa del deseo.

-No lo sé -le confesó-. Pero si lo que quieres es perfección, quizá sea un error seguir tan meticulosamente tus planes...

Dar estalló en carcajadas y, sin decir palabra, la condujo al dormitorio.

**AY QUE LINDO REALIZARLE UN SEGUNDO MATRIMONIO QUE BIEN…UN NUEVO COMIENZO...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

DAR traspasó el umbral de la habitación sosteniendo a Serenity en sus brazos.

Colocó el cuerpo de su esposa sobre la cama con dosel. Ella se deshizo de sus zapatos con la vista fija en el techo de tela.

-Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad -dijo entonces-. Toda mi vida he querido tener una cama como ésta... ¿cómo sabías que era esto lo que deseaba?

-Lo intuí por la forma en que estaba decorada tu habitación. Eres una romántica.

Al escuchar ese adjetivo, Serenity hizo un mohín y se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama.

-No lo soy.

-No es un crimen -respondió Dar posando sus ojos en el rostro de Serenity.

Las largas pestañas de Serenity escondían su expresión, pero su forma de elevar la barbilla hablaba por ella.

-Eres demasiado susceptible -dijo Dar-. ¿No confías en mí?

Serenity negó con la cabeza.

Dar se sintió mal por la velocidad con que su esposa había respondido.

-Pero, por lo menos, crees en mí un poco... Serenity negó por segunda vez.

-Eso es insultante... -Dar la censuró con la mirada-. ¡Eres mi mujer!

-No olvides cuál es el motivo que me ha traído hoy aquí.

-Estoy intentando luchar por nuestro matrimonio... -la mirada de Dar ardía como una llama-. ¿Es que no puedes apreciar eso?

-Tal vez no me gusten tus métodos.

-Un día recordarás todo esto y te sentirás feliz de que luchase por ti, pethi mou -declaró Dar con total seguridad en sí mismo.

-¿Así que crees que estás luchando por mí? -Serenity se sintió agitada por la convicción con que Dar había hablado. Se dio cuenta de que el secreto de su éxito con las mujeres radicaba en su forma de hablar contenida y segura. ¿Acaso debía sentirse impresionada por el hecho de que estuviera presentando su intento de chantaje como si fuera un acto heroico?

-¿Qué piensas? -Dar echó hacia atrás su arrogante rostro.

-Todavía no me has explicado por qué has hecho tanto esfuerzo en salvar nuestro matrimonio -puntualizó amablemente.

Dar la miró con frustración, como si no pudiese comprender por qué todo era un misterio para ella.

-Eres mi esposa -dijo finalmente-. ¿Qué otra razón necesito?

Serenity se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que si él no tenía idea de sus motivos, ella tampoco.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy? -le preguntó Dar.

Al encontrarse con su impresionante mirada, Serenity sintió cómo el corazón se agitaba dentro de su pecho: Dar le parecía increíblemente atractivo.

-Mucho más que el día de nuestra boda... -respondió.

-Pues, espera, porque la noche va a ser espectacular -le prometió Dar, inclinándose sobre ella para quitarle la chaqueta estilo bolero.

De repente, el cerebro de Serenity dejó de pensar. No podía dejar de mirar los resplandecientes ojos de Dar y respirar empezó a convertirse en una tarea imposible. Con tan sólo mirarlo, Serenity sentía un deseo desesperado. Intentando sobreponerse a tal sensación de debilidad, Serenity reclinó a Dar sobre la cama y empezó a deshacerle la corbata.

-De repente siento la necesidad de que me arranques la ropa -le confió Dar, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Aunque tenía el rostro ardiendo, Serenity no había perdido todavía su sangre fría. Irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, ayudó a Dar a deshacerse de la chaqueta y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa con dedos torpes.

-Quizá tenga menos práctica de lo que estás acostumbrado... -se excusó.

-No subestimes lo que siento por ti -desconcertado por el comentario que acababa de hacer Serenity, Dar la tomó de la mano-. Lo nuestro es diferente.

Queriendo creerle, Serenity dudó por un momento.

-¿De verdad lo es?

-Por supuesto que sí -Dar la cubrió de besos con una ternura inusitada.

La lengua de Dar penetró en la húmeda caverna de su boca y el deseo estalló dentro de ella como una tormenta. De pronto, la febril intensidad que Serenity había aprendido a reprimir con cada átomo de su voluntad se desbordó nuevamente. La escandalizó la urgencia con que su cuerpo deseaba el cuerpo de Dar. El hábil movimiento de la lengua de Dar dentro de su boca fue suficiente para hacerla temblar y agitarse como si la fiebre se hubiera adueñado de su cuerpo.

Cada beso daba paso al siguiente sin pausa. Con las mejillas encarnadas por la pasión y los ojos centelleando, Dar le bajó el corpiño.

-Eres preciosa -dijo Dar, tartamudeando.

Fascinado por sus voluptuosos pechos y por los erectos pezones que palpitaban esperando sus besos, Dar empujó a Serenity contra la almohada. Le quitó el vestido y lo lanzó a un lado. Se inclinó sobre ella soltando un gemido de satisfacción y dejó que sus labios jugaran con los pezones de Serenity. Esta sintió como le ardía la pelvis y arqueó sus caderas hasta apretarlas contra el cuerpo de Dar.

-Y además, eres muy inteligente -murmuró Dar mientras se apartaba de ella, con una cierta reticencia a quitarse todavía la ropa.

-¿En serio? -Serenity tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar. Los increíbles ojos de Dar despedían llamaradas y su camisa suelta apenas le cubría la mata de vello de su pecho.

-Me dijiste que no... -reflexionó Dar en voz alta, en contestación a la pregunta de Serenity-. Me hiciste esperar. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo, pero he sentido un placer inesperado... No me he sentido tan excitado desde que era adolescente.

Serenity sintió rubor ante la declaración de Dar. Luego, se dio cuenta de la verdad que acababa de revelarle: que no había estado con ninguna otra mujer para que le aliviase la libido durante la espera. Siempre había mujeres sexualmente dispuestas rondando a los magnates ricos y poderosos, lo cual sólo podía significar que Dar había tomado la decisión consciente de serle fiel. Serenity se sintió feliz. Por primera vez, cayó en la cuenta de que si le ponía el listón del matrimonio lo suficientemente alto, el espíritu competitivo de Dar podría hacerle luchar por cumplir todas las expectativas que se había creado con él.

-No había pensado en eso -murmuró Serenity con sinceridad, intentando sonreír.

-Pues yo pienso en eso todo el rato, thespinis mou -le confesó Dar, volviendo a sus brazos, desnudo y visiblemente excitado.

Dar acababa de llamarla «mi mujer» y Serenity se preguntó si realmente podría serlo algún día. Porque, dejando a un lado su orgullo, la verdad era que ser su mujer es lo que de verdad siempre había querido. Y por la oportunidad de serlo estaba dispuesta a olvidar su orgullo, reconoció, quedándose sin saliva mientras Dar se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama. Su belleza masculina era magnífica e imponente como la de un dios pagano.

-Dar -susurró Serenity mientras resistía el- ataque de besos de Dar y con los dedos clavados en su masculino torso-. Cuando te miro...

-No mires... Toca -decretó Dar, con los ojos clavados en Serenity mientras le indicaba el camino correcto que tenía que recorrer con la mano, bajando por su musculado abdomen, para llegar al lugar donde se erguía su virilidad.

-No sé cómo... -involuntariamente, Serenity se quedó paralizada.

-Pero yo sí -una sonrisa provocativa atravesó su atractivo rostro-. Y tengo intención de enseñarte.

Nunca que se le hubiera ocurrido a Serenity que aprender algo nuevo pudiera ser tan estimulante. Estaba inmersa en el placer que la cercanía de Dar le producía.

Tenía derecho a tocar y explorar su cuerpo, el desafío de llevarle más allá del punto de no retorno. Serenity notó enseguida lo difícil que era poner rienda a la libido de Dar. Su apolíneo cuerpo estaba recubierto de sudor, sus músculos duros como bolas de billar y, además, estaba temblando. Respiraba rápido y entrecortadamente.

-Ya basta...

-Aguafiestas... -Serenity le dedicó una lánguida mirada y, lentamente, sonrió. La próxima vez afinaría la técnica, decidió con una recién adquirida confianza.

Dar estaba muy excitado. Serenity estaba reclinada contra la almohada como una diosa del sexo, emanando sensualidad natural por cada poro de su cuerpo. De repente, una punzada de celos atravesó a Dar. ¿Era él quien estaba enseñando a Serenity, o al revés? Para haber perdido la virginidad tan recientemente parecía tener bastante experiencia. Pero, aunque la tuviera, ¿tenía él derecho a quejarse?

¿Quién era él para ponerse moralista? ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en todo aquello? No era un hombre posesivo ni celoso. No era uno de esos hombres miserables que sometían a sus parejas a un interrogatorio sobre sus anteriores amantes. Por supuesto que no lo era.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces -se oyó Dar decir.

-Claro que sí es la primera vez -Serenity se rió.

-Tienes que haberlo hecho antes... Tu habilidad es increíble. Pero da igual, no me importa -dijo Dar con una sonrisa tensa.

Serenity se apretó contra su esbelto y bronceado torso y jugueteó el vello de sus muslos.

-Me gusta tocarte -dijo Serenity.

-Te deseo -la pulsión sexual que Dar sentía en su interior era tan fuerte como para hacer despegar un cohete. De nuevo, echó el cuerpo de Serenity contra la almohada y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración.

Serenity gimió en busca de aire. En un instante, pasaba de la languidez a una agitación violenta, salvajemente consciente del ardor que sentía. La pérfida boca de Dar y sus dedos expertos coqueteaban con sus pezones, haciendo llover sobre ella un chaparrón de chispas de placer. Una fogosa sensación de necesidad se hizo dueña de la pelvis de Serenity e hizo que ésta se agitara desesperadamente bajo el peso del cuerpo de Dar. Arqueó sus caderas para sentirlo mejor.

-Eres incapaz de controlarte -le dijo Dar con seriedad-. Yo lo haré por ti...

-Deja que lo hagamos los dos.

-No. Soy de la vieja escuela. Esta es la noche de bodas que nunca tuvimos. Tú quédate ahí tumbada y déjame que te lleve al éxtasis con el placer que voy a darte.

-Hmmm... -Serenity se lanzó contra los labios de Dar y probó otra vez el sabor de su boca.

Temblando como reacción a aquel ataque inesperado, Dar rezongó:

-Me estás volviendo loco.

-También es mi noche de bodas -susurró ella mientras le acariciaba las pantorrillas con sus pies.

Dar la agarró de las manos manteniéndola prisionera mientras la miraba con sus resplandecientes ojos. Serenity lo miró con sus oscuras pupilas y se humedeció con la lengua el labio inferior haciendo a Dar un gesto de invitación.

-Eres una bruja -Dar acudió con urgencia a la llamada de sus labios antes de colocarse sobre ella, tanteando con la mano el camino que lo condujera al centro de su placer. Quería asegurarse de que ella disfrutaba tanto como él.

Cuando la mano de Dar por fin alcanzó los pliegues más secretos del cuerpo de Serenity, ésta empezó a estremecerse bajo el dulce efecto de las caricias. En el interior de Serenity se desató un torbellino de deseo. Su ser entero, cada uno de sus suspiros... parecían haberse acompasado con el ritmo de las manos de Dar.

Con el corazón a la carrera, gritó y gimió sin control alguno. Lo deseaba hasta el punto de que ese deseo se convertía en un ansia feroz que llegaba a doler.

Fue entonces cuando Dar se introdujo en ella con un simple empujón que disparó en Serenity una violenta sensación erótica. Tanta intensidad sobrecogió a Serenity.

Dar le levantó los muslos para hundirse en su interior con mayor profundidad. Y siguió haciéndolo una y otra y otra y otra vez... Un placer adictivo asaltó a Serenity. Se le escapó gemido tras gemido de excitación. Su cuerpo entero pedía a gritos que lo liberaran del tormento al que el frenético ritmo de Dar le estaba sometiendo. Crecía y crecía la tensión hasta que estalló como una presa reventada por el agua. Con un grito quebrado, Serenity tembló y se vio desbordada por una serie de convulsiones provocadas por un terremoto de éxtasis que sobrepasaba todas sus previsiones.

Dulces oleadas de placer bañaban su cuerpo cubriéndolo de alivio y descanso.

Mientras se relajaba, Serenity se entretuvo estudiando cada uno de los ángulos del moreno y atractivo rostro de su marido. Estrechó a Dar en sus brazos, sonriendo mientras los labios de éste depositaban un beso en su frente. La sensación de felicidad era nueva en ella. Los malos pensamientos todavía la amenazaban, acechando desde el fondo de su mente, pero luchó para controlarlos, decidida a disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de su actual felicidad. Porque ahora Dar era suyo: su marido, su amante, suyo sólo. ¿Qué importaba si al final resultaba ser una ilusión temporal? ¿Se iba a convertir en una de esas mujeres amargadas que siempre temían que pasara lo peor?

-Ha sido... increíble, pethi mou -murmuró Dar a trompicones, desconcertado ante la certeza de que nunca había disfrutado tanto antes con el sexo. Por mucho que intentaba explicarse el porqué, no conseguía hallar la respuesta. Serenity era tan apasionada como él. Y además, era su esposa. Quizá eso era lo que daba una nueva dimensión al sexo. Dar frunció el ceño, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacerse ese tipo de preguntas.

Serenity sonrió mientras él la abrazaba con torpeza. La atracción que sentía por él era increíble, pensó mientras hundía los dedos en el negro cabello de su esposo.

-Tienes tanta pasión en tu interior -dijo Dar, disfrutando de la íntima manera con que ella le acariciaba-. Y a la vez eres tan serena. Vamos a tener una luna de miel fantástica, señora Chiba.

-¿Una luna de miel? -preguntó Serenity sintiendo cómo, de repente, su cuerpo se ponía tenso-. Nunca dijiste que...

-Era una sorpresa. ¿Por qué crees que he estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas? -Dar siguió jugueteando con los cabellos de su esposa-. Quería encontrar el lugar perfecto para pasar unos días juntos.

A Serenity le sorprendió el repentino resentimiento que empezó a sentir al escuchar las palabras «luna de miel». No había olvidado el cruel comentario que Beryl hizo el día de su boda. Le dolió como si le hubieran dado un bofetón. Apartó de su pelo la mano de Dar.

-No puedo dejar el refugio -dijo finalmente.

-Por supuesto que puedes. Por eso insistí en que contratásemos un empleado.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras -dijo Serenity como respuesta al arrogante comentario de Dar-, pero no voy a dejar solos a mis animales para irme a una estúpida luna de miel.

-Claro que los dejarás solos -contraatacó Dar-. Si hubiéramos tenido la misma oportunidad hace ocho años, quizá habríamos aclarado todos los malentendidos. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien ahora.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones por mí. A veces, ser una persona responsable implica tomar decisiones altruistas.

Dar se quejó al oír una afirmación tan idealista.

-Sabes que tengo razón -dijo Serenity-. ¿Por qué si no te casaste conmigo hace ocho años? ¿Por qué si no me casé contigo?

-¿No va siendo hora de que discutamos sobre esa fantasía tuya de que tuviste tan poca elección como yo? -le preguntó Dar con una frialdad letal.

Serenity se sentó sobre la cama, cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Te casaste conmigo porque yo te gustaba... -dijo Dar-. Deja de fingir que hiciste un gran sacrificio al casarte conmigo.

-¡Eres tan engreído! -Serenity levantó las pestañas de forma desafiante-. No es justo que digas eso y lo sabes. No tenía elección. Mi abuelo se negó a ayudar a mi madre si no me casaba contigo.

Dar frunció el ceño.

-¿Que Kenji iba a ayudar a tu madre? –preguntó Dar-. ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Siempre te has comportado como si tu sacrificio hubiera sido mayor que el mío. Me casé contigo sólo porque mi madre era alcohólica y había contraído unas deudas tremendas. Iba a morir por culpa de la bebida y su única salvación era entrar en un programa de rehabilitación.

Agarrándose de la cabecera con gesto calculado, Dar saltó de la cama y escrutó el rostro de Serenity con calculada intensidad.

-Empieza por el principio... -dijo entonces-. Acabas de decir que Kenji se negaba a ayudar a Selene.

-Como debes saber, Kenji es una persona que no da nada a cambio de nada. Dijo que no le importaba en absoluto si mi madre moría o no. Desgraciadamente necesitábamos el dinero de mi abuelo para pagar sus deudas y pudiera ir a rehabilitación. ¡El precio que mi abuelo pidió a cambio fue que me casara contigo!

-No lo sabía... ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! -el rostro de Dar se contrajo en un gesto de lástima-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca que te estaba presionando de esa manera?

Ahora fue Serenity la que se sorprendió.

-¿En serio que no lo sabías?

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo si nadie se molestó en decírmelo? -dijo Dar enfurecido.

-Tampoco lo preguntaste... Simplemente asumí que lo sabías... Lo que quiero decir es que, por ejemplo, yo sabía que tu familia tenía problemas económicos, pero tú tampoco hablaste de eso conmigo y, bueno... quizá yo tenía tan pocas ganas como tú de hablar de mis problemas -protestó Serenity.

-Sabía que tu madre había tenido problemas con la bebida en el pasado, pero cuando la conocí era casi una inválida y había dejado de beber. No podía saber que sus problemas habían sido tan recientes o que Kenji no se había ocupado de ella antes de nuestro matrimonio.

-Mi abuelo despreciaba a Selene. Lo único que nos dio la familia de mi padre fue el derecho a vivir en la granja. No me entiendas mal... con el tiempo me he sentido muy agradecida por ello -a Serenity le parecía inaudito que Dar hubiera podido ignorar los verdaderos motivos del matrimonio durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora que el malentendido se había deshecho, la sensatez habitual de Serenity dio paso a un ataque de rabia-. Espera un momento... entonces, ¿creías que yo estaba tan seducida por tus encantos, que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviese para casarme contigo?

Dar estaba tan paralizado por el descubrimiento que, por un momento, se sintió víctima de las circunstancias igual que se había sentido el día de su matrimonio.

-Ne... sí -asintió en griego-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?

-Así que, en el fondo, pensaste que mi abuelo me había comprado un marido -Serenity perdió el color en el rostro, humillada como se sentía-. ¡Que estaba tan desesperada que te aceptaría fuesen cuales fuesen las condiciones!

-Necesito una ducha, glikia mou.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dar comprendió que la retirada era la mejor estrategia. Había creído precisamente aquello de lo que Serenity le acusaba y eso le había llenado de desprecio por su mujer. Después de todo, el más cínico de sus parientes le había felicitado por su buena suerte al haber encontrado a una heredera rica. Se había sentido herido en el orgullo porque, le gustara o no, ella era la única que, por aquel entonces, tenía el poder de salvar a su familia de la pobreza. Más tarde había llegado a perdonar a Serenity por ello, ya que siempre había creído que, al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorada de él. Lo había dado completamente por sentado.

Pero ahora se encontraba con que la realidad no era como él creía y se sentía como en el epicentro de un terremoto. Le habría gustado acabar con Kenji por haber tratado a Serenity con tanta crueldad, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que él mismo había empleado una crueldad parecida a la hora de negarle el divorcio. ¿Lo había amado ella alguna vez? ¿0 tan sólo había sido un caso de encariñamiento adolescente, como Serenity afirmaba? «Después de todo lo que he descubierto sobre nuestro matrimonio, lo más decente sería concederle a Serenity la libertad», pensó Dar. Sus poderosas manos se cerraron en puños. «¡Me importa un bledo la decencia!» , se corrigió. «¡ No me importa si está enamorada de Andrew Furuhata! Ya lo superará: ¡al fin y al cabo, su marido-soy yo!».

Lágrimas furiosas se acumulaban bajo los párpados de Serenity. ¿Cómo era posible que Dar se hubiera atrevido a creer que ella era tan patética? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar que estaba tan loca por él como para aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia? Una vez más, se veía obligada a admitir lo poco que ambos conocían el uno del otro. Los dos se habían comportado de un modo tan orgulloso, que se habían negado a bajar sus defensas para averiguar lo que pensaba realmente su cónyuge.

Cuando se casaron, estaban haciendo reformas en el apartamento de Dar y se habían visto obligados a vivir durante un tiempo en casa de los padres de éste. Habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, pared contra pared, separados por una puerta cerrada. Rodeada por la fría y distante familia de Dar, Serenity se había sentido más aislada y miserable que nunca. Al cabo de unas semanas, utilizó la mala salud de su madre como excusa para abandonar Atenas. Dar y ella nunca habían compartido nada.

Y desde luego, una luna de miel hubiera supuesto algún cambio en aquel entonces.

¿Iba a dejar ahora que el orgullo le impidiese introducir un cambio en su matrimonio? ¿No debería sentirse agradecida por que Dar quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con ella? De repente, vio muy claro que era su actitud negativa lo que estaba empeorando las cosas y, deprimida, se levantó de la cama. Por un momento sintió un mareo y se preguntó si se había levantado demasiado rápido. Al oír que dejaba de correr el agua de la ducha, Serenity agarró la camisa que Dar había dejado en el suelo y se la puso.

Olía a él, aunque también se apreciaba un toque del perfume que solía utilizar: una fragancia que le resultaba increíblemente familiar y que aspiró con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Al momento, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se ruborizó.

-¿Dar...? -preguntó desde la puerta del enorme baño.

No había vuelto a ver el baño desde la primera visita a la casa y, al entrar en él, no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Todavía se podía apreciar la decoración victoriana en una mitad del cuarto de baño, pero en la otra mitad habían instalado una ducha de hidromasaje y estaba reformada siguiendo un estilo muy moderno de decoración.

-Dios mío...

-Esta es mi parte del baño y esta otra, la tuya -Dar se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un grácil movimiento de su mano-. Es una solución temporal hasta que al arquitecto se le ocurra alguna idea mejor.

Serenity no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Con tan sólo una toalla cubriéndole las caderas y las gotas de agua deslizándose por su pecho, Dar tenía un aspecto que la dejó sin aliento.

-He estado pensando,... quiero decir: reconsiderando tu idea sobre la luna de miel -masculló Serenity-. Creo que antes reaccioné de una forma un poco desconsiderada. Lo siento, estoy preocupada por el refugio. Pero, de todas formas, tienes razón, ahora tengo un ayudante, así que quizá no debería preocuparme tanto.

-Exacto. No deberías preocuparte en absoluto confirmó Dar-. Estás tan preciosa vestida con mi camisa que me entran ganas de arrancártela, thespinis mou.

Dar le dio la mano a Serenity y se acercó a ella. Serenity empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre al sentirle a su lado. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuándo salían de viaje, pero no pudo decirle nada porque empezó a sentir cómo los dedos de Dar le desabotonaban la camisa.

Serenity se sintió extraña al vestirse: antes de salir de luna de miel, Dar le había comprado todo un vestuario. Durante las tres semanas que llevaban de luna de miel apenas había estrenado ninguno de los vestidos, de hecho, durante esas tres semanas, apenas había llevado nada puesto. Y pensando en eso, sonrió.

Estaban en una antigua villa de La Toscana rodeada de olivos. Era un lugar como fuera del tiempo y, en todos los sentidos, un escondite donde el resto del mundo parecía tan lejano como las estrellas. Desde su llegada, Serenity se había acostumbrado a la felicidad. Según pasaban los días, arrastrándose con lentitud, Dar y Serenity se habían convertido por fin en una pareja. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la amistad y el afecto mientras estaban enfrentados.

Aunque tenían personalidades muy diferentes, sus opiniones eran muy parecidas en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando, le gustaba contradecirle sólo por el placer de discutir con él.

La pasión era un extra muy estimulante para su relación con Dar. Ahora se sentía tan cercana a Dar, que parecía como su sombra. Todos los días, por la mañana, se levantaba con la sensación de haber descubierto algo nuevo. La luz del alba se filtraba por las persianas proyectando alargadas flechas de sombra sobre el torso bronceado de Dar y, entonces, él se desperezaba como un tigre indolente.

Mirándola con ojos soñolientos, Dar le regalaba su sonrisa más sincera antes de tomarla entre sus brazos para hacerle de nuevo el amor.

Hacía tan sólo unas semanas, a Serenity le había dado miedo confiar en él. Sin embargo, desde entonces había llegado a la conclusión de que su matrimonio tenía un gran futuro. Aunque pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, la pasión seguía en pie.

Cuando salían a cenar por los pueblos pintorescos de la zona, Dar la agarraba de la mano para caminar juntos por las calles empedradas. Esa cercanía y esa ternura física significaban mucho para ella. Muchos días, Dar tenía que excusarse durante un par de horas por asuntos de negocios. Serenity solía entonces salir a dar un paseo sola, leer un libro o ir a darse un baño y a Dar le parecía asombrosa la capacidad que su esposa tenía para entretenerse ella sola.

-A lo mejor estás acostumbrado a mujeres dependientes y 'un poco inútiles -le decía Serenity.

-O quizá es sólo que me gustaría que, de vez en cuando, te comportases como si me necesitaras.

-Lo siento, pero no es mi estilo.

En los ojos azules de Serenity aparecía una chispa de descaro. Por la noche, cuando él estaba profundamente dormido, se abrazaba a su cuerpo como si fuera una enredadera. Pero reservaba todas las demostraciones de cariño para esos momentos robados. Después de todo, a Dar le gustaba que lo desafiaran. Si Serenity mostraba su debilidad, dejándole ver lo mucho que lo amaba, la balanza de poder podía inclinarse hacia el lado equivocado para siempre.

Regresando de su estado de ensimismamiento, Serenity alcanzó un vestido color turquesa y se lo puso. Era el último día de la luna de miel. Sentía un dolor en el fondo del corazón. La cercanía que habían vivido durante las últimas tres semanas no duraría siempre. El banquero británico Nicolas Kumada era un viejo amigo de Dar y, cuando se enteró de que estaba en Italia, los invitó a comer con él en su casa de verano de La Toscana.

Serenity contempló su reflejo en el espejo. El corpiño le apretaba el pecho más que de costumbre e hizo una mueca de disgusto. El vestido le quedaba más ajustado que unas semanas atrás. ¿Serían las píldoras anticonceptivas que estaba tomando?

Últimamente, además, tenía los pechos más sensibles. ¿Estaría sufriendo retención de fluidos? ¿0 se negaba simplemente a aceptar la conclusión más obvia? Que estaba engordando por haber comido demasiado durante la luna de miel. Dar había hecho que trajeran baklava de Grecia. Atiborrarse de pasteles empapados con miel y nueces no ayudaba precisamente a adelgazar.

Se probó otros vestidos y se lamentó al ver que casi toda su ropa le apretaba demasiado en la zona del busto. El montón de ropa descartada iba aumentando sobre la cama al mismo ritmo que aumentaba su frustración, ya que hacía demasiado calor para andar dándole tantas vueltas a la ropa que se iba a poner.

Con un suspiro, se volvió a poner el vestido de paseo que llevaba al principio. Le quedaba más o menos suelto y le sentaba mejor que casi cualquier otra cosa.

Serenity se dirigió a la soleada terraza.

-Estoy engordando -le dijo a Dar.

Dar vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros que le daban un aspecto elegante y espectacular. Le extendió la mano a Serenity para atraerla a su lado.

-No dejes de comer -le pidió Dar-. Desde aquí, te miro y me parece como si hubiera muerto y estuviese en el cielo. Comer más sólo puede significar ponerte más guapa.

Percibiendo que Dar había fijado desvergonzadamente la mirada en las generosas formas de su pecho, Serenity le gritó con incredulidad:

-¡Dar!

-No puedo evitarlo -confesó Dar con una sonrisa pícara que causó un escalofrío a Serenity-. Me gusta muchísimo tu cuerpo. Es maravillosamente voluptuoso.

Esa palabra fatal hizo que Serenity pensara en las abundantes proporciones de una pintura de Rubens, pero no dijo nada. Si había aprendido algo, era que Dar no podía quitarle las manos de encima, lo cual había hecho maravillas con su autoestima. Cuando una pequeña voz en su subconsciente trataba de decirle que eso era debido al exceso de libido de Dar, Serenity se negaba a escucharla. Decidió que, cuando volviese a casa, empezaría una dieta para volver a su peso habitual.

Dar la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo al cobijo de pecho. Sonriendo, Serenity descansó apoyada en él. La terraza tenía una fabulosa vista a las colinas. Los densos bosques de robles, cedros y cipreses daban paso a las verdes viñas y campos dorados de maíz. El cielo era de un color azul zafiro. Tejados de terracota cubrían los edificios antiguos que podían verse a lo lejos.

-Cierra los ojos -le dijo Dar.

El sol acariciaba con calidez el rostro de Serenity y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su generosa boca cuando Dar levantó la mano.

-Mira ahora -dijo él.

Serenity miró sorprendida el anillo que ahora tenía en el dedo y, sobre todo, el brillo del diamante que lo adornaba.

-Es un anillo de boda... uno de verdad -dijo Dar.

-Oh...

A Serenity se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le nubló la mirada. El regalo de Dar le había llegado al corazón, puesto que había sido elegido especialmente para ella y se lo estaba dando con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

-Tiene nuestros nombres grabados... y la fecha en que el sacerdote volvió a bendecir nuestro matrimonio -le informó Dar.

-Es increíble...

-Para que marque un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

Serenity le miró a la cara y admiró, una vez más, sus rasgos angulosos y su perfil clásico. Era increíblemente guapo, y aunque se vio luchando por recuperar la respiración, reunió fuerzas suficientes para decir:

-No puedes volver a escribir el pasado...

-Ni tenemos necesidad de hacerlo -dijo Dar con el mismo tono autoritario que usaría un profesor con un niño testarudo para darle una lección acerca de lo que está bien y lo que está mal-. Ahora eres mi esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, thespinis mou.

El estómago le cosquilleó al escuchar la entonación melodiosa de sus palabras. En todos los sentidos, reflexionó Serenity, quedándosele la boca seca al pensar en el poder que Dar tenía sobre ella. Apasionado, de sangre caliente y desvergonzadamente masculino como era, Dar había echado abajo su coraza y le había enseñado a necesitarlo como si fuera una droga. La seguridad que Dar tenía en sí mismo lo llenaban de arrogancia y obstinación. Con tanto carisma, pensó Serenity, era natural que pensase que podía reescribir la historia.

Dar recorrió con su dedo el contorno de los labios de Serenity.

-¿Eres feliz, verdad? -le preguntó Dar.

-Sí... -el sensual hechizo de Dar le hizo desear de nuevo su cuerpo.

-El pasado... lo que ocurrió ya no importa ahora, thespinis mou -dijo Dar con inmensa satisfacción.

El teléfono móvil de Serenity empezó a sonar y ésta se puso a escarbar dentro del bolso en su busca. Era Andrew.

-Me han dado el trabajo... ¡Por fin tengo un trabajo fijo en lugar de un contrato temporal!

-Felicidades -Serenity sonrió-. Te dije que lo conseguirías. ¿Cuándo empiezas en el nuevo colegio?

-El mes que viene. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

-Mañana.

-Voy a pedirle a Lita que me ayude a encontrar un piso en Londres.

-Buena idea.

-Cuando me mude a la ciudad, podré ver más a Lita y a sus hijos -dijo Andrew con satisfacción.

Serenity estuvo a punto de aconsejarle que se asegurara de lo que sentía Lita por él antes de que se ilusionara demasiado, pero decidió que era mejor no meterse en sus asuntos. Mientras volvía a introducir el teléfono en el bolso, Serenity se dio cuenta de que Dar tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se nos está haciendo tarde y tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de los Kumada.

-Oh, querido, es culpa mía... ¡Tardé un montón en vestirme!

-No te preocupes -murmuró Dar con su sedosa voz-. ¿Dónde está el nuevo colegio de Andrew?

-En Londres.

Dar se resistió a hacer un comentario sobre lo muy cerca que quedaba Londres de Oakmere Abbey. Después de todo, sabía que Andrew era sólo un amigo, un hombre bastante inseguro que discutía todas sus decisiones con Serenity antes de tomarlas. A Dar le parecía que Andrew era un alfeñique. Un niño de mamá, sin atractivo alguno para las mujeres. Con frecuencia las mejores soluciones eran las más fáciles de ejecutar...

**ESTARA CELOSO DE ANDREW?...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

UNA fila de coches muy caros se alineaba en la entrada de la villa palaciega de Nicolas Kumada en las afueras de Florencia.

-Yo pensaba que esto iba a ser una comida informal para unas pocas personas -comentó Serenity con sofoco.

Era demasiado consciente de que su vestido de paseo no podría competir con las ropas que llevaran puestas los dueños de los coches y, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No era culpa de Dar que se hubiera tomado la palabra «informal» demasiado literalmente.

-Eso es lo que decía en la invitación. Pero a la hija de Nicolas, Rei, le gustan demasiado las fiestas -respondió Dar con aire preocupado.

Durante un momento, Dar se puso a pensar en que Kenji Tsukino estaba intentando reunir últimamente todas sus armas financieras para derribarlo. Kenji no tenía idea de que el matrimonio que había patrocinado por fin estaba dando sus frutos.

Dar había hecho todo lo posible por mantener el secreto, ya que quería alejar la maligna influencia de Kenji de sus vidas. Por eso, era consciente de que tenía que ir a Londres cuanto antes para planear la batalla que estaba por venir. El tiempo que había pasado en Italia le había dejado más expuesto a las argucias de Kenji.

Sin embargo, Nicolas Kumada le daría su respaldo. El banquero ya había advertido a Dar de que la venta del yate para acelerar la compra de Oakmere Abbey había sido un error, ya que había empañado su imagen y revelado un flanco débil. Y aun así, si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de ir hacia atrás en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra manera, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. La abadía era el sueño de Serenity hecho realidad e, igual que la luna de miel, una compensación bastante pequeña por todas las decepciones que había sufrido en el pasado.

Cuando Rei Kumada salió para saludarlos, Serenity se sintió tensa.

Reconoció inmediatamente a la anfitriona como una de las ex de Dar. Su entusiasta bienvenida no encajaba con la frialdad de los ojos. Con la excusa de hacer que Dar se encontrase con su padre en la sala de billar, separó a marido y mujer.

Sola en la grandiosa terraza con una bebida alcohólica que no quería tomarse, Serenity tenía demasiado calor incluso en la sombra. El calor de mediodía era insoportable. Se empezó a preguntar si el periodo estaría a punto de llegarle, ya que llevaba unas semanas retrasada. ¿Sería por culpa de la píldora? ¿Qué posibilidad había de que la píldora no hubiera funcionado y se hubiera quedado embarazada? No, eso era .una tontería; se dijo, exasperada.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar por qué no se encontraba con su energía habitual de todos los días, Rei Kumada llegó y le dijo:

-Deja que te presente a un par de invitados que se mueren por conocerte...

Los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par al ver que una belleza de pelo negro con una falda escandalosamente corta se aproximaba hacia ella. La morena estaba acompañada por una rubia vestida con un traje suelto que sólo una mujer muy delgada podía aspirar a ponerse. A no ser que estuviera equivocada, y la memoria de Serenity era bastante buena, estaba a punto de conocer a otras dos de las antiguas amantes de Dar. El antagonismo femenino que había en el aire le puso la piel de gallina.

-Hola, soy Carmesait Mardsen -anunció la morena.

-Mimet Amberley -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa desafiante-. Quizá no te has dado cuenta de que aquí todas tenemos algo en común.

-Dar... -Serenity prefirió no fingir ignorancia.

-Dar Chiba es un tipo extraordinario -la picardía que había en el tono de Mimet hizo que la tensión de Serenity aumentara-. Totalmente inolvidable.

-Sí, de verdad que está a la altura de su legendaria reputación -Rei descansó sus despreciativos ojos violetas en el rostro de Serenity.

Aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de color, Serenity sonrió y dijo:

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Cuando Rei mencionó que su esposa vendría a la fiesta, Mimet y yo decidimos que teníamos que conocerte -dijo Carmesait a la defensiva, dando a entender que ella también se sentía incómoda por la tensión que había en el aire-. ¿Cómo es estar casada con él?

-Algo fabuloso.

Serenity trataba de no verse acobardada por el hecho de que tenía a su lado a tres mujeres que medían unos treinta centímetros más que ella. No era tanto eso, sino la belleza física de las tres lo que la acobardaba. Todas esas comparaciones que temía tanto podían hacerse ahora allí, a la luz del día, con sólo mirar a las cuatro.

Ellas tenían caras perfectas y delgados cuerpos sin un gramo de grasa. Ninguna mujer corriente podía soportar tal contraste. Dar iba a darse cuenta de que se merecía algo más que una mujer como ella. Y, sin embargo, ¿no la había elegido Dar por su propia voluntad?

Dar no era ningún idiota.

-Yo no podría soportar estar casada con un hombre tan mujeriego -dijo Mimet.

-Yo tampoco. Soy demasiado orgullosa -afirmó Rei.

Serenity exhibió una respetuosa expresión de sorpresa ya que, por lo que ella sabía, Dar nunca había dado su atención exclusiva ,a ninguna de sus amantes. Ni siquiera había fingido hacerlo.

-Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera divorciado de Dar hace mucho tiempo -se burló Mimet.

Serenity sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que Dar había luchado por salvar el matrimonio y una pequeña sonrisa secreta se asomó en sus labios a modo de respuesta.

Cuando Dar salió de la villa y vio a las tres mujeres que rodeaban a Serenity, se quedó rígido. No podía ser coincidencia que otras dos de sus ex se encontraran presentes en un evento social en Italia. Le enfureció pensar que, por culpa de sus pecados, Serenity podía haberse convertido en una víctima propiciatoria. Los músculos se le pusieron tensos de furia y, con un rostro inexpresivo, se dirigió hacia la terraza.

-Señoritas... Mimet, Carmesait -saludó Dar, frío como el hielo, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Serenity-. Si nos excusan...

Desconcertada por la súbita aparición de Dar, Rei dejó que se le escapara una risa forzada.

-Sentíamos curiosidad, Dar -dijo entonces-. Por Dios, no es necesario que vengas corriendo a rescatar a tu mujer de nuestras garras. Lo único que queremos saber es... ¿qué tiene Serenity que no tengamos nosotras?

-Que nunca olvida lo que es ser una dama -la boca de Dar esbozó una sonrisa afilada como una cuchilla.

Mientras las tres mujeres afrontaban el golpe que Dar les acababa de dar, éste se llevó a Serenity fuera de escena para presentarle a Nicolas Kumada y, poco después, empezó a servirse la comida. En la mesa, Dar y ella se sentaron separados.

Carmesait estaba sentada al lado de Serenity.

-Me costó tanto superar lo de Dar -le confió Carmesait-. Después de él empecé otra aventura que también salió mal...

-Eres muy guapa. Seguro que encuentras a alguien -le dijo Serenity con mucha amabilidad.

-Pero a nadie como Dar -se lamentó la exquisita morena.

-Tienes que pensar en lo que menos te gustaba de él -le aconsejó Serenity.

-Nunca llamaba... nunca quería ir a las fiestas, el trabajo siempre era lo primero -el rostro de Carmesait estaba marcado por la preocupación.

Sin poder creerlo, media hora después, Dar miró hacia el lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada Serenity y la vio riéndose con Carmesait Mardsen como si ésta fuera su mejor amiga.

Serenity levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su marido. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color. Los ojos de Dar no se apartaron, manteniendo la atención sobre ella y, entonces, empezó a sentir un tibio estremecimiento en la región de la pelvis.

Mientras Carmesait seguía contándole capítulo por capítulo la historia de desencuentro amoroso más reciente, de tanto en cuanto, volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia Dar.

Descubriendo de nuevo sus miradas robadas, Dar le regaló una sonrisa preñada de significado erótico que la dejó hipnotizada e hizo que su cuerpo ardiera.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil a Serenity mantener la atención en la historia que Carmesait estaba contándole. Mortificada por el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir en la zona de sus senos, Serenity dejó de mirar en dirección a Dar, aunque le resultaba un auténtico castigo tener que negar sus impulsos de esa manera. Lo deseaba. Y el deseo convertía a Serenity en una desvergonzada. No podía dominar lo que sentía por Dar. «La voluptuosidad y el goce», pensó Serenity, «están acabando con mi autocontrol».

Se empezaron a servir más bebidas y, sin previo aviso, Dar apareció a su lado. Sin dar a Serenity la oportunidad de explicar sobre qué estaba hablando con Carmesait, la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento.

-Les he dicho que tengo el jet preparado y que tenemos que marcharnos ya –Dar dijo lentamente.

Serenity sabía que un asunto de negocios les obligaba a irse de Italia un día antes de lo planeado. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pues había disfrutado cada minuto del tiempo que había pasado en la villa. Había sido feliz por tener a Dar junto a ella durante toda la luna de miel y lamentar la pérdida de un solo día era algo infantil e ingrato, se dijo a sí misma.

Al abandonar la terraza, Serenity fue consciente de que Rei y Mimet miraban a Dar con deseo. A Serenity le chocó presenciar tan evidente exhibición de sus sentimientos.

Pero, en lo que se refería a Dar, ¿era ella más fuerte o juiciosa que Mimet y Rei? ¿No miraba ella a Dar de la misma manera? De repente, la duda y el miedo hicieron presa de ella. Hacía apenas tres semanas, Dar era su enemigo, o al menos ella lo había visto así. Entonces, había puesto todas sus defensas en su sitio, lista para enfrentarse a él. Pero Dar había conseguido triunfar sobre sus miedos e inseguridades gracias a una serie de simples, pero sutiles, movimientos. Le había regalado una gloriosa luna de miel en Italia. Le había dado a conocer una pasión indecente que jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría haber existido, y ella se había convertido en el único objeto de su atención. Siendo así, ¿era de extrañar que la tuviera comiendo de su mano? ¿Iba ella a dejar que esa humillante situación continuara?

Dar detuvo el Ferrari apenas llevaban un par de millas recorridas.

-Ven aquí... -le dijo a Serenity con impaciencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -sumida en sus reflexiones, Serenity se vio arrastrada de nuevo al mundo real.

-¿Que qué pasa? -Dar le quitó a Serenity el cinturón de seguridad y le apretó con fuerza los brazos-. No pasa nada. Una mujer que consigue excitarme en público sólo con dirigirme su mirada es un regalo, no un problema. Te saqué de la fiesta antes de que mi comportamiento empezara a ponerte en evidencia...

Ahora descubría Serenity cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que se habían ido tan pronto de la fiesta: la lujuria. Recordó su manera de mirarla. Con los ojos abiertos por el desconcierto, Serenity se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

-¿Quieres decir que no tenemos prisa por ir a la casa para hacer el equipaje e ir al aeropuerto? -preguntó Serenity.

-Tenemos prisa... pero no por llegar al aeropuerto. Primero deja que pruebe cómo sabes, pethi mou.

Dar inclinó su arrogante cabeza y jugueteó con el labio inferior de Serenity, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, lo cual provocó pequeños quejidos de placer en ella.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás,. Serenity le ofreció su boca entera para que hiciese con ella su voluntad. La lengua de Dar hacía que saltaran chispas en el interior de Serenity.

Con el cuerpo tenso, Dar apartó a Serenity con suavidad y le puso de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad con mucha más torpeza que cuando se lo había quitado.

-Siento tal ardor por ti, que me consumo por dentro. Pero no podemos hacer el amor aquí -observó Dar, arrancando de nuevo el coche y volviendo a la carretera.

-No estoy acostumbrada a portarme así -admitió Serenity sin aliento, aunque a la vez intentaba no sonreír de oreja a oreja, ya que tenía la sensación de haber obtenido lo que quería.

Dar le había enseñado que podía llegar a ser un hombre muy susceptible, y ella aprendía rápido. Sabía que algún día podría utilizar esa lección para sacar algún beneficio.

-Yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado -dijo Dar riéndose-. No sé qué me puso así. Tal vez la admiración que sentí por ti al ver cómo te enfrentabas a Rei y compañía. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían montado una escena...

-¿Qué sentido habría tenido hacer eso?

-Manejaste la situación con mucho estilo. Sin embargo, cuando te vi hablando con Carmesait me pregunté sobre qué estaríais hablando -admitió Dar y se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Serenity no dijo nada, riéndose en su interior. ¡Que adivinase él solo de qué estaban hablando! Serenity se deleitó con la visión de su nuevo anillo de diamantes. Le impresionó que sólo unos minutos antes había estado otra vez preocupándose por el estado de su relación con Dar. ¡Había estado a punto de enfadarse cuando no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo!

El silencio seguía sin ser roto y Dar respondió al desafío que su esposa le lanzaba:

-Nunca habrá otra mujer en mi vida ahora que te tengo a ti.

Serenity sintió como si hubiera amanecido en su interior. Esta era la promesa, el compromiso, las palabras que había deseado oír, pero nunca se había atrevido a pedirle.

-Eso está bien -le dijo tiernamente-. Porque no creo que me comportase como una dama si me fueras infiel.

Aunque se quedó desconcertado por la advertencia, Dar casi rió por lo ocurrente que había sido. Era tan diferente del resto de mujeres que conocía. No tenía miedo de él, se enfrentaba a él si era necesario, y sin embargo no se comportaba como si fuera la reina del drama. ¿Nunca se le había ocurrido a Kenji Tsukino que su nieta podía ser tan inteligente como él? Dar se preguntó qué otras cosas le quedarían por descubrir de su mujer.

Ya en la villa, Dar sacó a Serenity del coche y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla, hambriento de deseo. Serenity sintió como si su cuerpo se fundiera con el de su marido.

-Te necesito tanto, thespinis mou -murmuró él mientras atravesaban el umbral del dormitorio y la guiaba a la cama.

Dar se situó a la espalda de Serenity para deshacerse mejor de los tirantes de su vestido y gimió de satisfacción al notar en las manos la tersura de sus senos cuando estos quedaron libres del sujetador. Las piernas de Serenity temblaron. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo y, a la vez, de debilidad. Dar capturó sus pezones entre los dedos y le hizo soltar un sollozo de placer. Serenity sentía que su pelvis ardía en llamas.

-Dar... por favor -gimió Serenity, indefensa de deseo.

-Me gusta verte sufrir así.

Dar empezó a mordisquear los hombros de Serenity después de quitarle el vestido con tal falta de delicadeza que lo rasgó sin querer. Recorrió la espalda de su esposa con la lengua mientras las manos bajaban acariciantes hacia la parte del cuerpo donde daban comienzo sus nalgas. Se puso de rodillas para quitarle las bragas de forma lenta, cariñosa, sensual.

-Oh... -los dientes le rechinaron a Serenity al sentir cómo la boca de Dar reposaba en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

Serenity cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un placer salvaje le recorrió todo el cuerpo y una líquida sensación de calor palpitó en su interior durante un momento que se hizo eterno. Había perdido el control.

Y le gustaba.

Dar la tumbó en la cama. Sus abrasadores ojos la atravesaron con feroz sensualidad.

-No puedo esperar ni un segundo más... -rugió Dar.

-Quítate la camisa...

Dar se la arrancó con tal violencia, que los botones salieron volando.

Serenity se sumergió en el resplandor de sus ojos y se preguntó si podría esperar a que se quitara el resto de la ropa. Entonces, decidió que no podía. Abrió los brazos, arqueó la espalda y, con una invitación silenciosa, le hizo obsequio de sus caderas.

La ardiente mirada de Dar estaba al rojo vivo.

-Te gusta martirizarme... -masculló sintiéndose indefenso y se lanzó hacia ella con halagadora impaciencia consumido por el varonil fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Dar se zambulló en ella con arrebatadora ternura. Serenity gritó su nombre.

Nunca había sentido antes algo tan salvaje. Dar la llevó al clímax de la pasión y una intolerable tormenta de placer estalló dentro de ella. Tanta excitación la dejó mareada y llena de ardor.

Dar levantó el mentón para mirar el ruboroso rostro de Serenity. Tenía en los labios su carismática sonrisa y, sin que ésta se borrase, besó a Serenity.

-Eres fantástica...

Serenity quería decirle que lo amaba, pero se retractó justo a tiempo. Aun así, era tan feliz que sintió deseos de llorar y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dar, respirando el aroma de su varonil sudor con dichosa satisfacción. Sentía que era suyo ahora. Suyo por completo.

-Me pregunto si ahora tendremos un hijo -murmuró Dar con suavidad.

Serenity se sintió consternada. Le recorrió un espasmo de culpa, ya que no había hecho el menor intento de decirle que estaba tomando precauciones contra el embarazo. Al principio, Serenity se había sentido un poco superior al saber que tenía pleno control, aunque secreto, sobre su fertilidad. Pero eso había sido antes, cuando ella no confiaba en él y aún quería el divorcio. Ahora todo había cambiado. Serenity supo que ése era el momento más apropiado para contárselo, pero de repente le pareció que una confesión como ésa sólo haría las cosas más complicadas.

-Estás muy callada -Dar se apoyó en el codo para hablar con ella-. Sé lo mucho que quieres un niño.

-Sí.,. esto... yo... -Serenity se sentía como una mariposa desorientada.

-Me he hecho a la idea de tener una familia. Me gustaría -le confió Dar, dejando que una mano se deslizara hasta el muslo de Serenity-. Me gusta trabajar en el proyecto de convertirte en madre. Tengo la intención de dedicarle una enorme cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo... ¿alguna objeción?

-Ninguna...

Incluso avergonzada como se sentía por su mentira, Serenity era incapaz de resistirse a su mirada y mucho menos a su forma de tocarla. Ya sabía lo que hacer. Simplemente dejaría de tomar la píldora y Dar nunca lo sabría. Serenity tembló de excitación al notar que Dar se le acercaba.

Serenity asumió que la falta de sueño era la razón de que no tuviese apetito a la mañana siguiente. Además, sentía náuseas. A media mañana volaron de vuelta a Londres. Serenity tenía tantas ganas de ver qué tal les había ido a los animales durante su ausencia, que en el mismo avión se cambio de ropa a otra más informal y pidió que la condujeran directamente a los establos desde el aeropuerto.

Cinco minutos después, la limusina llegó a la abadía. Al salir del coche, Dar golpeó inadvertidamente el bolso que Serenity se había dejado olvidado en el suelo con las prisas. Todo su contenido quedó desperdigado sobre la grava del camino. La mirada de Dar se detuvo en la lámina de aluminio con pastillas que sobresalía del bolso. Se agachó, la recogió y quedó paralizado.

**WOW QUE BIEN ENFRENTO A SUS EX Y AHORA QUE DESCUBRIO LOS ANTICOPCETIVOS QUE PASARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

CON la ayuda de Luna, Serenity dispuso en un confortable lugar las cestas para sus perros más viejos, Sooty y Minnie, y los hizo quedarse allí, puesto que el cocinero había dejado bien claro que no le entusiasmaba tener ningún tipo de animal de cuatro patas en sus dominios.

Luna se puso a la defensiva sintiendo simpatía por Serenity.

-Señora, Oakmere es su casa. ¡Debería decirle a ese chef marisabidillo que se aguante con los perros!

-La cocina es su territorio y gracias a Dios que lo es, porque yo odio cocinar –le recordó Serenity-. No a todo el mundo tiene por qué gustarle los animales.

Serenity nunca había vivido sin una pareja de perros a sus pies. Y sin embargo era consciente de que Dar había crecido sin mascotas y no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con ellas. Luna se marchó. Serenity tenía ganas de explorar la casa y ver cómo marchaban las obras de remodelación, pero se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

Embarrada todavía y más que cansada por la tarea de dar agua y alimento a los animales, se apresuró escaleras arriba para tomar una ducha y cambiarse antes de la cena. Se sentía increíblemente fatigada y pensó que quizá iba siendo hora de pasar por una revisión médica. Después de todo, se recordó, su ciclo menstrual se había alterado, lo cual no era normal en ella.

Veinte minutos después, Serenity salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo aún húmedo peinado hacia atrás. Dar la esperaba de pie, mirando a través del ventanal de la habitación. Los ojos de Serenity se encendieron: ansiaba contarle lo bien que había funcionado el refugio de animales durante su ausencia. Pero cuando Dar se dio la vuelta, Serenity percibió el enfado de su mirada y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? -le dijo.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Dar lanzó a sus pies la lámina de píldoras.

Serenity tragó saliva y apretó los labios sin esconder su sentimiento de culpa.

-Cariño...

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? -contraatacó Dar.

-Esas píldoras estaban en mi bolso -Serenity evitó la pregunta-. ¿Cómo las has encontrado?

-Tropecé con tu bolso al salir del coche y se cayeron.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, Serenity intentó seguir evitando la confrontación.

-Ya había decidido dejar de tomarlas -dijo después de tomar aliento.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo tomaste esa decisión?

Serenity se ruborizó porque sabía que su respuesta no le iba a causar la menor impresión.

-Anoche.

-¿Cuándo decidiste tomar anticonceptivos? -el gesto ceñudo de Dar seguía sin desaparecer.

Se lo dijo.

-Así que has estado mintiéndome desde el momento en que empezamos a vivir como marido y mujer.

Serenity se encogió pero intentó defenderse:

-Es una forma muy exagerada de decirlo...

-¿Y cómo te gustaría que lo dijese? -la profunda voz de Dar tenía un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

-Como si fuese una cosa del pasado.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pues debería importarte porque tomé esa decisión en el pasado, no ahora.

-Lo que importa es la confianza que sentía por ti -le deletreó Dar.

-Sí, pero las circunstancias...

-No cuentan -Dar no se rendía-. Deberías haberme dicho que estabas usando métodos anticonceptivos. Es algo que deberíamos haber discutido entre los dos. Pero tú no querías, ¿verdad? Preferiste hacerlo a mis espaldas y engañarme.

Serenity podía sentir cómo contenía la rabia. Lo notaba en la rigidez de su cuerpo, en el resplandor de sus ojos, en la prominencia de sus mejillas. Quería gritar por la frustración. Todo había sido tan maravilloso, tan perfecto; el futuro, tan prometedor. No tenía porqué haber sabido que estaba tomando esas malditas píldoras.

¿Por qué no se había deshecho de la evidencia cuando aún estaba a tiempo?

En medio de todos esos pensamientos, le sorprendió la presencia de otras ideas en su cabeza. ¿No había sido ella siempre sincera? ¿Por qué Dar no tomaba eso en consideración? Había vuelto a su vida y ahora le importaba más que nada en el mundo.

No quería que su relación con él se estropease.

-Durante todo el tiempo que pasamos en Italia no dijiste que estabas tomando anticonceptivos -dijo Dar para romper el silencio.

-Ni se me ocurrió pensar en ello -dijo Serenity a la defensiva-. Lo único que me importaba era lo feliz que estaba siendo contigo y...

-¿Feliz?... ¿En serio? -una nota sarcástica apareció en la voz de Dar-. Pues te salió muy bien la actuación. ¡Querías un hijo, pero en ningún momento pensaste en tenerlo conmigo!

-Eso no es cierto y, además, no estaba actuando...

-Hace un par de meses estabas dispuesta a ir a un banco de esperma y elegir a un extraño para que fuera el padre de tu hijo. Yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Eso es ridículo -tartamudeó Serenity-. No estaba preparada todavía para contarte lo de los anticonceptivos. Es sólo eso.

-No me lo ibas a contar. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

-No eres nada justo, Dar -Serenity estaba tan tensa, que le dolía la espalda.

-¿Y tú si lo eres? -le dijo Dar en tono iracundo mientras su gesto impasible iba poco a poco tornando en una mueca de cólera-. ¿Qué hay de justo en hacerme creer que estabas dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo? Yo quería tener un hijo por ti. Me parecía un poco apresurado, pero sabía que tú lo deseabas. ¿Es así como me pagas por intentar darte lo que querías? ¿Me pagas con mentiras y engaños?

Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Serenity se dio cuenta del daño que había causado a su matrimonio. Se sintió horrorizada. El poco control que aún mantenía sobre sus emociones se vino abajo.

-¿Acaso me diste otra opción al principio? No sabía qué esperar de ti –protestó Serenity-. Me obligaste a consumar nuestro matrimonio y tuve que protegerme como pude. Estaba pensando en nuestro futuro...

-Theos mou... ¿así que todo lo que hemos compartido no ha sido más que un engaño? -Dar replicó ásperamente-. ¿También estabas fingiendo tu felicidad?

Aumentó la sensación de pánico que Serenity tenía. Se sentía como un boxeador arrinconado en el ring.

-No, por supuesto que no -contestó-. Pero antes de llegar a Italia no sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas entre nosotros. Por eso empecé a tomar la píldora. No podía arriesgarme a quedarme embarazada. Si tenía un hijo tuyo, eso te hubiera dado un control incluso mayor sobre mí.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho a la cara.

-No pensé en ello al principio. Luego me di cuenta que debería habértelo dicho, pero no quería que te enfadases.

-Quizá guardarte esa carta te hacía sentir que poseías un control sobre mí –el gesto de Dar volvió a endurecerse.

-Sí, quizá sentí eso una o dos veces -Serenity estaba demasiado alterada para elegir sus palabras con delicadeza.

Dar perdió el color al escuchar la confesión de Serenity. Le clavó la mirada, preñada de agresividad.

-No eres la mujer que creí que eras.

-Tal vez no debería haber admitido lo que acabo de decir, pero ¿sabes Dar? Yo también tengo sentimientos -Serenity sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si estuviera caminando por el borde de un abismo peligroso-. Al principio estaba muy enfadada contigo, pero también tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo? -la interrumpió Dar-. ¡Nunca te he dado el menor motivo para sentir miedo de mí!

-¿Y qué hay de aquella vez que me dijiste que, si no seguíamos casados, te desharías de mis animales?

-Sólo era una amenaza vacía. Parte de la negociación -Daro se encogió de hombros con elegancia-. Sabía desde el principio que aceptarías. Créeme, nunca habría permitido que le pasara nada a tus animales.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo. No eres la persona más compasiva del ,mundo, Dar. Hubo un tiempo en que no quería aceptar esa parte de ti. Te idealizaba, lo cual era bastante estúpido por mi parte -le confió Serenity-. Después de todo, tienes la reputación de ser cruel en los negocios... y cuando te exigí el divorcio descubrí que eras mucho más retorcido de lo que me imaginaba.

Al escuchar esa crítica tan directa, Dar se quedó paralizado. No se lo esperaba.

Pensaba que Serenity tenía una imagen romántica de él casi perfecta. Por un momento, una nota de rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero desapareció inmediatamente dejando su rostro completamente pálido.

-No soy así...

-Sólo sabes comportarte de esa manera -dijo Serenity-. Eres increíblemente dominante, Dar. Tú dictas la ley: pides y pides, y esperas que los demás sigamos tus reglas.

-No me comporté así en Italia -los ojos de Dar le hacían un reproche a Serenity-. No te traté así, thespinis mou.

La hostilidad del ambiente y el miedo que sentía por el futuro de ambos aterraron a Serenity. Y sin embargo, no se retractó de nada de lo que había dicho:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero eso no cambia la forma que tuviste de atarme a ti al principio. ¿Por qué intentas ignorar lo que es tan evidente? Me obligaste a hacer algo que no quería... igual que hizo mi abuelo... ¡Y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo!

-Eso no excusa que tomaras píldoras anticonceptivas para asegurarte de que no ibas a tener un hijo mío -la condenó Dar, con su acento griego haciéndose más pronunciado por momento.

-Mi decisión de tomar la píldora fue una decisión del pasado. Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

-Lo sé, estoy pagando por mis pecados. Hay quien diría que lo tengo bien merecido -dijo Dar, más calmado.

-Yo no...

Pero Dar ya no le prestaba atención. Estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos y la sombría expresión de su rostro hizo que a Serenity se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No seas así...

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? -replicó Dar.

Serenity se movió hacia él y acercó su mano en un intento de acariciarlo. Sin embargo, apretó los dedos en un puño y dejó caer la mano. Todo el coraje que tenía la abandonó en el instante decisivo, al darse cuenta de que Dar la rechazaría dado su estado de ánimo.

-Me doy cuenta de que, si te has vuelto una persona dura, es sólo porque has tenido que hacerlo para sobrevivir -le dijo Serenity con torpeza-. Toda tu familia dependía de ti y tuviste que aprender a dar golpes bajos para librarte del poder de mi abuelo y continuar en los negocios.

Dar rompió a reír porque Serenity desconocía que aún no estaba libre de la influencia de su abuelo, ya que todavía estaba luchando en firme contra el poder de Tsukino International. Era su deber protegerla de esas preocupaciones. Por eso no se lo había dicho. Lo único que quería es que todo fuera como había sido en La Toscana.

-¿Ahora mi mujer me excusa por ser cruel? No te molestes. No estoy avergonzado de lo que soy.

Serenity podía sentir la hostil distancia que Dar quería interponer entre los dos.

Él era muy orgulloso. Al fin y al cabo, para él, la familia lo significaba todo. Le tenía que haber dolido mucho creer que ella no quería tener un hijo con él.

-No quería decirte lo de la píldora porque sabía que crearía un estúpido malentendido.

Dar se encogió de hombros con frialdad.

-¿Qué malentendido? Como te he dicho, yo no quería un hijo hasta que cometí el error de pensar que tú estabas desesperada por tener uno. Sigue tomando la píldora. Tienes mi bendición -le dijo-. Mira, tengo que ir a la oficina. Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que nos fuimos a Italia.

Serenity se sintió decepcionada. Justo cuando acababa de abrirle su corazón, justo cuando estaba a punto de admitir lo mucho que quería tener un hijo con él, Dar se echaba para atrás y le daba con la puerta en las narices. Pero la cosa era incluso peor que eso. Había utilizado la palabra «desesperada» para describirla. Y, desde luego no quería que pensara que estaba desesperada por tener un hijo. Mucho menos después de saber que Dar sólo había considerado la posibilidad de ser padre para hacerla feliz a ella.

-¿Es eso lo que sientes de verdad? -dijo Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo sentir? -y Dar abrió la puerta.

«Me siento como si Serenity me quisiera menos que a un banco de esperma», pensó Dar al cerrar la puerta, en respuesta a la pregunta que su esposa le había hecho. Quería emprenderla a puñetazos con la pared. Necesitaba dar rienda suelta a las emociones explosivas que se habían desatado en su interior. Serenity le había engañado y él había picado el anzuelo. La mente de Dar seguía llenándose de pensamientos destructivos: «¿Y si me mintió con aquello del banco de esperma? Si le hubiera concedido el divorcio y ella se quedaba embarazada, ¿quién me dice que Andrew Furuhata no estaba destinado a ser el padre de su hijo? ¿Serenity, tan convencional como era, había recurrido a un banco de esperma? ¿Cómo había podido creerlo?».

Una vez más, había infravalorado a su mujer. Serenity había sabido mirar más allá de su fachada y había descubierto que era un bastardo. Dar se pasó sus largos dedos bronceados por el pelo y después examinó su mano con el ceño fruncido, por que de repente la mano estaba temblando. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Estaba en un momento desesperado. Tenía que luchar para sobrevivir en los negocios y, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba su astucia y su fuerza. Nunca se había sentido tan en desventaja frente a un desafío. Si se ponía en el mejor de los casos, Serenity le había puesto a prueba durante la luna de miel. Pero, si consideraba las cosas desde un punto de vista menos prometedor, entonces se podía pensar que estaba a punto de abandonarlo por otro hombre. ¿Por qué si no una mujer que había deseado tanto tener un hijo se echaba ahora para atrás?

Cuando Serenity acabó de vestirse y salió en busca de Dar, ya era demasiado tarde: se había marchado. El pánico la asaltó. Descolgó el teléfono para llamarlo y, entonces, dudó. ¿No sería mejor esperar a que llegara a casa? «Sí, volverá más calmado y entonces podremos utilizar un poco más de sentido común para seguir hablando del tema. Además, yo también tengo que calmarme». Se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Frenética, furiosa, herida. Aterrorizada. Dar había sido sincero con ella: no quería tener un hijo. Lo había admitido a la vez que la censuraba por tomar la píldora. Pero eso no le daba ningún consuelo. Lo que realmente le importaba era que ella había herido su orgullo y se culpó a sí misma por no haber sido más sincera con él en Italia.

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, animada tan sólo por una llamada de Andrew, quien pidió a Serenity que lo acompañara para ver un par de apartamentos unos días más adelante. Fue después de medianoche cuando Dar llamó para decirle que tenía mucho trabajo y que pasaría la noche en su apartamento de Londres.

Serenity ocultó su decepción e intentó comportarse como si no pasara nada. Tal vez fuera buena idea dejar que las cosas se calmaran, pensó.

Dar estuvo fuera durante dos días y, al tercero, cuando volvió a Oakmere, era Serenity la que estaba ausente. Dar miró en todas las habitaciones para comprobar si su esposa le había dejado alguna nota. Después, entró en el establo en su busca, pero no había señal de ella por ninguna parte. Cuando vio que no tenía otra opción, marcó el número de su móvil.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Dar, un poco preocupado.

-Estoy en Londres con Andrew, viendo unos apartamentos...

Dar respiró hondo, muy, muy lentamente.

-¿Estás todavía en el trabajo? -dijo ella.

-No. Regresé a casa para pasar un poco de tiempo contigo.

-Y yo estoy fuera... Lo siento -Serenity se esforzó en hacerle ver que lo sentía de verdad-. Creí que tampoco vendrías esta noche.

A Dar no le resultó nada reconfortante la confesión de Serenity. ¿Y si el atractivo y atento Andrew era algo más que un amigo? ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo? Andrew no hacia nada sin consultarlo antes con Serenity. La telefoneaba continuamente y ella compartía un lazo muy estrecho con él. En comparación, Dar se encontraba en desventaja. Había presionado a Serenity para que se fuera a vivir con él. Ella no lo amaba. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho sobre su carácter, estaba claro que ni siquiera le gustaba. Y sin embargo, no podía quitarle las manos de encima.

Por lo menos, Serenity sí se sentía sexualmente atraída por él. ¿0 había sido también eso parte de la actuación? ¿Una mera diversión, tal vez? Serenity era una mujer muy sensual que había esperado demasiado tiempo para descubrir esa nueva dimensión de su naturaleza. Quizá ahora ardía en deseos de experimentar...

-¿Dar? -Serenity interrumpió el silencio de la línea telefónica-. Mira, tengo que irme. Te veo después.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Serenity llegó a la abadía. Lo único que deseaba era tumbarse y dormir durante, por lo menos, un mes. Por mucho que había intentado apresurarse en el camino de vuelta, no lo había conseguido. Dar la saludó, de pie frente a las escaleras. En el momento en que lo vio, a Serenity se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía un aspecto tan poderosamente atractivo que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Dónde has estado? -preguntó Dar-. Intenté llamarte de nuevo. No contestabas al teléfono.

-Olvidé recargar la batería -suspiró ella-. Si te lo cuento, no te vas a creer los problemas que he tenido para volver a casa...

-Inténtalo -la invitó Dar.

-Andrew se eternizó hablando con el vendedor del apartamento que estuvimos viendo. Cuando volví al coche, tenía una rueda pinchada... Andrew la cambió, pero tuvo un montón de problemas con las tuercas de la rueda -Serenity se apartó el flequillo de la frente, mojada por el sudor.

-Las tuercas de la rueda -repitió Dar con su característico resplandor en los ojos-. ¿Es ésa la mejor excusa que tienes?

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Serenity se detuvo en su camino escaleras arriba.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Son las doce pasadas.

-No soy Cenicienta.

-Y yo no soy estúpido. Has estado con otro hombre durante horas.

-¿Con otro hombre? -preguntó Serenity, sin ser capaz de identificar inmediatamente a Andrew como el objeto de las preguntas de su marido.

-No contestabas el teléfono... has estado fuera toda la tarde. ¿No te parece natural que sospeche?

Cuando Serenity se dio cuenta de adónde quería llegar Dar con sus preguntas, apenas pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

-¿Sospechas de Andrew y de mí? ¡Pero si Andrew está locamente enamorado de Lita desde hace años!

-Es la primera vez que mencionas el nombre de Lita, ¿no te parece eso un poco extraño?

Su persistencia desconcertaba a Serenity. La tensión que se marcaba en sus rasgos faciales era muy real, sin embargo. Sólo entonces recordó Serenity aquella ocasión en que Dar le preguntó por su amistad con Andrew a raíz de la foto que había salido publicada en las revistas. La única contestación que ella le dio fue un largo silencio. Se sintió horriblemente culpable por no haber intentado acallar sus sospechas entonces. De hecho, hasta había disfrutado con la idea de que Dar pensase que sus afectos no estaban centrados exclusivamente en él.

-Andrew y yo somos amigos. Eso es todo. Debí dejarlo claro desde el principio. El problema es que... quería que te sintieras un poco celoso -le confió Serenity avergonzada, a la vez que notaba un pequeño pinchazo en el vientre.

-No soy celoso -afirmó Dar con los dientes apretados.

Luchando contra el mareo, Serenity tuvo que reconocer que no se sentía bien y asió con fuerza la barandilla de la escalera. Tenía el rostro más blanco que la nieve.

-Theos mou... ¿Qué te pasa? -exclamó Dar.

Serenity titubeó y sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso. Se cernió la oscuridad en torno a ella. Dar se lanzó hacia su esposa y la tomó en sus brazos al desmayarse.

Serenity recuperó la conciencia. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dar se inclinó sobre ella. Sus brillantes y hermosos ojos oscuros mostraban una clara preocupación.

-Te desmayaste y casi te caes por las escaleras. Debes ir al médico.

-No seas tonto. No me pasa nada. Tan sólo estoy agotada Hice demasiadas cosas hoy. No he comido nada y estoy cansada -murmuró Serenity.

-Ya veo que Andrew te ha cuidado bien hoy, pethi mou -Dar replicó.

-Una mujer no necesita que ningún hombre cuide de ella.

-Pues para mí es un placer cuidarte... y asegurarme de que comes y descansas y no tienes problemas -respondió Dar sin dudarlo un momento-. Me gusta hacerlo.

Era cierto. Y además se le daba muy bien hacerlo. Serenity recordó lo solícito que había sido en La Toscana. Había cuidado de que no tomase demasiado el sol o de que no se levantara más tarde que él. Habían cenado en los restaurantes favoritos de ella, visitado los lugares que ella quería ver. Le había consentido todo y le había hecho sentirse tan valiosa como el oro. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Dar y se la llevó a la mejilla.

El tenso rostro de Dar se relajó. Dar acarició a su esposa.

-Aun así quiero que mañana te vea un médico. Tienes un aspecto muy frágil.

Con ayuda de Dar, Serenity se metió en la cama. Dar le llevó una tortilla que, según afirmó, había cocinado él mismo. Mientras se la comía, le pidió que le contase la historia de Andrew y Lita. Se rió con franqueza en un par de ocasiones. Dijo que Andrew era muy cobarde y que debía hablar con Lita cuanto antes. Al oír sus argumentaciones típicas de macho, Serenity empezó a relajarse y se sintió feliz de nuevo. Había echado tanto de menos a Dar. Pero, se preguntó preocupada, ¿y si él no quería tener hijos? «Bueno, puedo vivir con ello. Nada es perfecto. Tal vez en el futuro cambie de parecer. Tengo al hombre de mi vida, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente?».

-Debería haberte dicho lo de la píldora -susurró ella a modo de disculpa.

-No... tenías razón. Debí haber recordado cómo empezó nuestro matrimonio.

Con los ojos sombríos, Dar contempló cómo su esposa caía dormida. Esa misma mañana había puesto Oakmere Abbey a su nombre para que, pasara lo que pasara, ella y el refugio estuvieran siempre seguros. Si no tenía cuidado, pensó Dar, podía perderla. De algún modo, tenía que hacer que cambiase la imagen que ella tenía de él.

Hacer donaciones a Greenpeace y establecer premios para jóvenes emprendedores no era suficiente para impresionarla. Tenía que hacer algo compasivo por los animales.

Al amanecer, Serenity se despertó y sonrió aletargadamente al sentir el firme y poderoso cuerpo de Dar a su lado. Lo miró. Él también estaba despierto y mirándola.

Serenity se preguntó por qué estaría tan serio. Acercándose a él, le hizo cosquillas para animarlo. Sorprendida por su incapacidad para reaccionar, acarició su torso con la mano. El tomó su mano.

-Estuviste enferma anoche... no deberíamos...

-Un rechazo me ofendería profundamente. Dijiste que para ti era un placer cuidarme -le recordó Serenity con ojos traviesos.

Los labios de Dar esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Es un gran placer, thespinis mou -afirmó, apretándola contra él y apoderándose de sus labios con apasionado fervor.

Un par de horas después, Serenity bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para desayunar con Dar. Mientras cruzaba el recibidor, sin la menor advertencia, un espasmo de dolor le atravesó la pelvis e hizo que se retorciese.

-¡Dar! -gritó, aterrada.

Dar la llevó al hospital más cercano. Ambos se quedaron perplejos cuando, al hacerle una prueba de embarazo, el resultado dio positivo. Nada más averiguar que estaba embarazada de dos meses, Serenity había sufrido un aborto. El ginecólogo les dijo que no debería haber tomado anticonceptivos hasta después de haber tenido la regla.

Serenity permaneció tumbada en la cama de su habitación privada, con la vista perdida en el techo. Debía de haberse quedado embarazada la primera vez que se acostó con Dar. Su sueño más anhelado se había vuelto realidad, y ahora, cuando ya lo había conseguido, lo perdía para siempre.

-Si lo hubiéramos sabido... -Dar respiró hondo, tomándola de la mano-. No lo supimos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

-Tienes razón -dijo Serenity, mirando a la pared.

-Yo soy el único culpable. Hicimos el amor y no hice que tomaras precauciones.

-Te había dicho que quería un hijo -dijo ella, sin entender cómo podía culparse.

Había logrado concebir un hijo y, de haber seguido embarazada, se habría sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero había sufrido un aborto y la conversación con Dar lo único que conseguía era recordarle la pérdida.

-Lo siento... no te puedes imaginar cómo -Dar la tomó de las manos.

Dar no la había dejado sola ni por un momento. Había sido fuerte por ella, la había apoyado, había sido todo lo que un marido debía ser. Pero tan sólo unos días antes había admitido que realmente no quería tener un hijo con ella. Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido que existía la posibilidad de que se quedase embarazada, nunca lo habría admitido. Pero el caso es que se lo había dicho y Serenity no podía olvidar su actitud. Sintió no haber conseguido ver a tiempo lo decente que era Dar.

-Dejé que mi orgullo se interpusiera entre nosotros... -dijo él.

Era una afirmación demasiado sorprendente como para que Serenity no se girase sobre la almohada para mirarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre he querido que me dieses un hijo -Dar admitió con mirada sombría-. Pero cuando dijiste que tú no lo deseabas, no supe admitirlo.

Serenity sintió un nudo en la garganta. Giró de nuevo la cabeza para que Dar no la viera llorar. Estaba claro que él intentaba reconfortarla mostrándole toda la simpatía de la que era capaz. Y lo hacía muy bien, tuvo que reconocer Serenity. Pero no quería que le dijese mentiras, bien por lástima, bien por su sentimiento de culpa.

¿Por qué iba a sentirse culpable por decir que no quería tener un hijo? Muchos hombres con la edad y el estilo de vida de Dar dirían lo mismo y no pasaba nada.

-Creo que quiero dormir -murmuró Serenity.

-Adelante... No te molestaré.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Me gustaría estar sola -susurró ella.

-No creo que debas estarlo, pethi mou.

-Vete a casa, por favor -le dijo con voz pétrea-. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

La puerta se cerró. Serenity volteó otra vez la cabeza sobre la almohada y centró la mirada en la silla vacía en la que Dar acababa de estar sentado. Quería que se fuese pero, con la misma rapidez e irracionalidad, lo quería ahora de vuelta. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

Tres días después, Dar la recogió y la llevó de vuelta a Oakmere. Serenity cambiaba de tema cada vez que él intentaba hablar sobre el aborto...

Habían pasado seis semanas desde que Serenity regresó del hospital. Escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono en el recibidor de la abadía. El mayordomo lo contestó antes de que ella pudiera llegar y le tendió el auricular.

-¿Estoy hablando con Serenity Chiba? -preguntó una voz masculina que hablaba un inglés con acento-. ¿La nieta de Kenji Tsukino?

Serenity frunció el ceño.

-Sí... ¿por qué?

Era el abogado de su abuelo, Malachate Lelas. La llamaba para informarla de que su abuelo había muerto repentinamente esa misma mañana de un ataque al corazón.

Serenity sintió un súbito mareo. Siempre había guardado en secreto la esperanza de que Kenji Tsukino llegase a lamentar algún día lo mal que la había tratado y la reconociese como un miembro más de su familia. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Al ver de lejos la pálida expresión de Serenity, Dar entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mi abuelo ha muerto.

**NO INVENTES PERDIO AL BEBE POR NO CONFIAR EN DAR Y AHORA QUE YA SE MURIO SU ABUELO?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-CÓMO te sientes?

Dar acomodó a Serenity en un asiento de su jet privado con tanto cuidado como el que hubiera empleado con una inválida.

-Estoy perfectamente bien -contestó Serenity.

Sus blancos dientes rechinaron al pronunciar tal afirmación. Estaba segura de que, si le preguntaba una vez más qué tal se encontraba, se pondría a gritar. Tantas y tan exageradas atenciones le parecían del todo innecesarias. Ahora no sufría la menor molestia física. Irónicamente, se sentía con la salud de un caballo.

Cuando despegaron, Serenity se puso a leer el National Geographic e intentó parecer que no se daba cuenta de la mirada de Dar.

-No me hablas... -murmuró Dar.

-Por supuesto que te estoy hablando. ¡No soy una niña, por Dios!

-No te conozco cuando te pones así. Es como si estuvieras rodeada de alambre de espino.

-Vamos de camino a un funeral. Perdona si no me pongo a parlotear -Serenity se tapó la cara con la cubierta de la revista.

Dar dejó su asiento y se sentó en el que estaba al lado de Serenity.

-Podemos superar todo esto... pero tenemos que hablar.

Serenity tiró la revista al suelo hecha un manojo de nervios. Sentía que sus emociones descansaban en el filo de una navaja. Su corazón estaba lleno de impulsos contradictorios. Quería que Dar estuviera cerca de ella y, al mismo tiempo, no podía resistir la tentación de empujarlo y apartarlo de ella.. Con la mano, se alargó el bajo de la elegante falda que llevaba puesta.

-Déjame tranquila ahora, por favor.

-Yo también he perdido un hijo... -dijo Dar-. No me apartes de tu lado, thespinis mou.

Al levantarse para ir al compartimiento donde se encontraba la cama, Dar le agarró la mano.

-¿Qué? -saltó Serenity.

-Podemos compartir algo más que una cama -le dijo Dar con un candor desconcertante.

Furiosa, se libró de su mano y huyó de él. Desde que perdió el niño, Dar se había pasado las noches enteras abrazándola sin ni siquiera tocarla. ¿Sabía él lo mucho que echaba de menos el sexo? Y ahí estaba ella, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra y, aun así, sin poder apaciguar el deseo que sentía por él. Sus manos se cerraron en puños. Dar tenía razón. Había una barrera entre ellos, pero esa barrera era mucho más simple de lo que él creía.

Por supuesto, ya no culpaba a Dar porque este no hubiera querido tener un hijo. No era tan estúpida como para seguir culpándolo por eso. No, después del aborto, Serenity se había dado cuenta de que, si estaba sufriendo, era sólo por culpa de ella misma. El amor no correspondido provocaba ese tipo de desilusiones. Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba obsesivamente enamorada de Dar. Siempre lo había estado. Pero cuando eran tan sólo amigos, por lo menos había entre los dos la suficiente distancia como para que ella pudiese conservar su orgullo, su sentido común y su independencia.

En resumen, se las había arreglado muy bien sin Dar. Después de que el sacerdote bendijera por segunda vez su matrimonio, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y, con ellas, también sus aspiraciones.

Aun así, no podía culpar a Dar por no amarla. Él nunca le había prometido amor eterno. Se comportaba como un romántico porque había nacido para ello. Tenía el gesto apropiado y la palabra apropiada para cada momento. Después de ser tratada durante tres semanas en La Toscana como una diosa, el regreso a la realidad había sido especialmente duro. Dar no la amaría. nunca y tenía que aprender a vivir con ello.

Ya encontraría la manera de forjar otro tipo de intimidad con él, razonó. Su orgullo estaba haciendo que se alejara, pero no quería destruir el matrimonio; no quería perderlo. Más valía que se contentase con lo poco que tenía.

-He dormido un poco... y ahora me encuentro mejor -le aseguró a Dar con una sonrisa firme mientras se aproximaban al aeropuerto de Atenas-. Lo siento mucho, estoy un poco alterada.

-Considerando todo lo que has pasado, te has comportado como una santa –dijo Dar, haciendo con su carismática sonrisa que el corazón de Serenity diera un vuelco.

Serenity se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que un rostro familiar la saludaba con solemne formalidad al bajar del avión. Le reconoció al instante como el chófer de su abuelo.

-Dios mío... no esperaba que viniese nadie a recibirme.

Al cabo de un rato, Serenity le preguntó a Dar:

-¿Crees que el conductor ha venido a recogernos por su propia voluntad? Los sirvientes de mi abuelo eran muy amables conmigo cuando llegué a Grecia.

La experiencia de Dar le decía que, por regla general, el servicio no tomaba nunca esa clase de iniciativas, fueran o no fueran amables. ¿Estaban intentando quizá los abogados de Kenji correr un tupido velo sobre la crueldad con la que Tsukino había tratado a su nieta? El ofrecerles una limusina para ir al funeral era un precio bastante barato para silenciar el comportamiento de Kenji. La sonrisa de Dar se torció con una mueca sardónica y consideró que ésa debía de ser la respuesta a tanta amabilidad.

Desde el aeropuerto fueron a la casa de la familia de Dar, donde los habían invitado a comer. Serenity había recibido llamadas muy cordiales y comprensivas de su suegra y sus cuñadas. El padre de Dar los acompañó a la iglesia.

Durante el servicio religioso, Serenity se dio cuenta de que unas cuantas cabezas se giraban para mirarla. Fue ya en el cementerio donde empezó a lamentar profundamente el no haber podido llegar a intimar con su difunto abuelo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Kenji Tsukino había sido el último familiar que le quedaba con vida y hasta el final había sido un hombre testarudo e implacable que rechazó todos los intentos de Serenity por acercarse a él. Por supuesto, sólo podía culpársele a él por ese comportamiento.

Mientras Dar estaba hablando con su padre, Malachate Lelas se acercó a Serenity para comprobar si estaba dispuesta a visitar la mansión Tsukino después del entierro.

A Serenity le sorprendió enormemente la pregunta.

-No tenía intención de hacerlo -respondió al abogado de su abuelo.

-Pero, usted debe de ser la anfitriona. Es la última de los Tsukino. Son sus invitados -puntualizó el abogado como si no hubiera nada de extraordinario en que Serenity asumiera ahora el papel que Kenji le había negado en vida-. Además, aprovecharé la ocasión para leer el testamento.

La idea de hacer de anfitriona en la palaciega mansión Tsukino agitó a Serenity, pero enseguida comprendió que no tenía otra alternativa. Al ser mencionado el testamento, los ojos de Serenity se abrieron de par en par. ¿Le habría dejado algo? ¿Un pequeño recuerdo? 0 quizá algún tipo de souvenir que le hiciese recordar lo mucho que había decepcionado a su abuelo.

-No puedo acompañarte, querida -le dijo Dar con tono de disculpa-. No sería apropiado que yo hiciera acto de presencia en casa de Tsukino.

-Pero eres mi marido -protestó Serenity a la vista de que iba a dejarla sola.

-Siento decepcionarte... pero, tal y como están las cosas, no puedo ir -Dar la tomó de la mano, acariciándole la muñeca con su pulgar para reconfortarla-. La limusina me dejará en mi oficina y volverá a la mansión Tsukino para esperar hasta que acabes. Estaré en mi apartamento a las seis.

Serenity sintió que había esperado demasiado de Dar, considerando la enemistad que había habido entre Kenji y él, así que sonrió a su marido de manera comprensiva.

En cualquier caso, los invitados la mantuvieron demasiado ocupada como para notar la ausencia de su marido. Le perturbó, sin embargo, ver cómo Beryl Metalia se acercaba hacia ella con la elegancia y el respeto de quien se acerca a alguien de la realeza. Con su resplandeciente cascada de cabello pelirrojo y cubierta por un vestido negro muy elegante, Beryl tenía el aspecto de una muñeca exquisita que alguien había puesto en la tierra sólo para deprimir al resto de mujeres mortales.

La pelirroja miró a Serenity con sus radiantes ojos.

-A mucha gente le impresionó que Dar apareciese en el funeral. Tiene mucha clase. Tú nunca estarás a su altura. No te diste cuenta de que yo también estaba allí, ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado ocupada esforzándote en parecer devota.

-La iglesia estaba llena. No me fijé -Serenity intentó mantener la compostura, aunque el estómago le daba vueltas como si fuera una barca en medio de un remolino. Beryl siempre la había intimidado mucho y aún sentía por ella un miedo adolescente-. No sabía que conocieras a mi abuelo.

-¿De veras que no? Desde hace mucho tiempo, mi padre ha trabajado para Tsukino Internacional. Es un hombre muy poderoso -Beryl, que se encontraba en su mejor forma, regaló a Serenity una sonrisa enfermizamente sarcástica-. Aunque todavía no se ha leído el testamento, todos sabemos que Kenji le ha dejado todo a los primos de su primera esposa que viven en Alemania. No necesitan el dinero y dejarán los negocios en manos de los actuales responsables. Muy conveniente para nosotros. No tanto para ti.

Puesto que Serenity nunca había tenido la menor esperanza de heredar de su abuelo, el desprecio de Beryl no tuvo efecto en ella.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hago -rió Beryl-. Me asombra que te comportes como si la casa fuese tuya. ¿De quién fue la triste idea de hacerte pasar por anfitriona? Después de todo, eras persona non grata aquí dentro mientras Kenji seguía con vida.

-Lo que me asombra a mi es que todavía me odies tanto -le confesó Serenity-. Los últimos ocho años deben haber sido muy vacíos para ti si todavía sientes tanta amargura por que Dar y yo nos casáramos...

-¿Y qué clase de matrimonio es el vuestro? -estalló Beryl en un ataque de furia, con sus delicadas mejillas llenas de rubor-. ¡Una farsa! Eso es lo que es. Le hice un favor cuando me aseguré de que no pudiera cumplir en la noche de bodas. El pobre y hermoso Dar, obligado a casarse con alguien como tú...

-¿Que te aseguraste de...? -la suave mirada de Serenity se volvió tan dura como el acero.

-Por supuesto -Beryl no podía ocultar su sensación de triunfo-. ¿Quién si no crees que echó la pastilla en su bebida cuando no miraba?

Serenity tembló de rabia. Y entonces recordó lo mucho que Dar la había alabado por su forma de mantener la compostura en público. Su abuelo acababa de fallecer: era un momento solemne y triste. Por otro lado, la violencia no era la respuesta más adecuada para situaciones difíciles. Respiró tan hondo como pudo y reprimió los instintos que sentía.

-Señora Chiba... -Malachate Lelas apareció en el momento más -oportuno-. ¿Quiere acompañarme a la biblioteca?

Serenity se sorprendió al comprobar que ella era la única en la sala, además de los tres abogados.

-¿Dónde está el resto del mundo?

-No hay otros beneficiarios -le dijeron y, antes de que pudiera comprender el significado de dicha afirmación, se leyó el testamento.

-No lo entiendo -intervino Serenity.

-Usted acaba de heredar todo el patrimonio de su abuelo. Es usted una mujer muy rica, señora Chiba -respondió el señor Lelas.

-¿Y qué hay de los primos de Alemania? -dijo Serenity con voz débil.

-Una tapadera que se inventó su abuelo. Usted ha sido la heredera legal del holding Tsukino desde el día en que su padre, Apollo, murió.

Serenity sintió cómo le temblaban las piernas.

-Pero eso fue hace más de quince años... y, por aquel entonces, mi abuelo creía tener un segundo hijo.

-Sí. Pero incluso bajo esa creencia, usted habría heredado igualmente una sustancial parte del patrimonio de Kenji Tsukino. Usted tiene en sus venas la sangre de los Tsukino y eso era algo que significaba mucho para él.

Serenity se encontraba bajo estado de shock. Su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Pero si mi abuelo ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra...

-El señor Tsukino era un hombre muy complejo e inteligente. No siempre era fácil entender sus decisiones.

El abogado y sus colegas prosiguieron con la lectura de los activos que formaban parte del patrimonio de Kenji Tsukino. Diez minutos más tarde, todavía seguían leyendo y Serenity se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-Obviamente tendremos que reunimos para hablar de las formalidades necesarias.

-Obviamente -repitió Serenity, con la vista nublada.

-No quiero importunarla más por el momento. Ya ha sido un día suficientemente duro para usted. Un poco antes de su muerte, el señor Tsukino filmó una grabación que deseaba que usted viese.

-¿Una grabación? ¿Sabía que estaba enfermo?

-Sí. Prefirió mantener en secreto el frágil estado de su salud.

El abogado entregó a Serenity un DVD, le indicó dónde estaba el reproductor y anunció que sus colegas y él permanecerían fuera a la espera de cualquier pregunta que quisiera hacerles.

Con el corazón en un puño, Serenity abrió la caja sellada del DVD e introdujo el disco en el reproductor. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vio en persona. En pantalla, la edad y la palidez hacían mella en la complexión de su abuelo.

-¿Cómo se siente una al convertirse en heredera y tener a su marido bien agarrado? -preguntó Kenji con una sonrisa sardónica-. Mientras estoy grabando esto, Dar y tú estáis tomando el sol en Italia y empezando una vida de recién casados. Puedes darme las gracias por eso.

-Pero... ¡si no podías saberlo! -saltó Serenity, presa del desconcierto,, al descubrir que su abuelo tenía conocimiento de su luna de miel.

-Me resultó muy sencillo provocar una pelea con Dar. Te es increíblemente leal. Cuando te embargué esa miserable casa donde vivías, a Dar le faltó tiempo para correr en tu rescate. Sabía que lo haría. Y eso os unió. La adversidad saca lo mejor de Dar. Así que empecé a presionarle financieramente robando contratos a su compañía. El contraatacó. Incluso vendió su yate para comprarte Oakmere Abbey. ¡Qué caballeroso por su parte! Desde entonces, y como seguro ya sabes, la campaña de Tsukino Internacional por hundir la compañía de tu marido siguió adelante. Sabía que Dar estaba deseoso de librarse de mi influencia, así que le di buenas razones para creer que lo había conseguido.

-Oh, ¡Dios mío! -murmuró Serenity, pues al oír las palabras de su abuelo, todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado por qué pasaba tanto tiempo Dar en el trabajo y por qué recibía tantas llamadas. Le había reprochado que dedicase tanto tiempo a los negocios. Pero ahora se daba de cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las preocupaciones de Dar, ya que su abuelo era un formidable oponente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba? Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho Dar?

-Ahora Dar es tuyo. Lo tienes en tu poder, Serenity. Todo según lo planeé desde el principio -le aseguró su abuelo.

-¡No es posible! -exclamó Serenity sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eres una Tsukino. Estoy haciendo de ti una mujer muy rica y poderosa -continuó Kenji Tsukino con satisfacción-. Si hubiera sabido lo testaruda que eras, no habría utilizado la táctica que usé hace ocho años. Pero me ofendía ver en una chica como tú los rasgos de carácter que tu padre, Apollo, nunca tuvo. Eres igual de sentimental que él, pero al contrario que él no eres débil en absoluto. Tienes que reconocer que elegí el marido ideal para ti.

Cuando acabó la grabación, Serenity se quedó mirando al vacío. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos contradictorios. De repente, sintió la perentoria necesidad de ver a Dar de inmediato, pero primero se dirigió a Malachate Lelas:

-Tsukino International ha estado intentando acabar con los negocios de mi marido. ¿Cuál es ahora la situación?

-Creo que hablo por toda la junta administrativa si digo que los directores no tienen la menor intención de continuar con lo que, al parecer, era una vendetta personal -respondió con elegancia-. Pero la situación es la que usted ordene que sea, señora Chiba. Kenji tomaba sus propias decisiones. Cuando se haga público el testamento, será necesario que alguien con carisma y personalidad tome las riendas de Tsukino International.

Dar, pensó ella. Dar tomará las riendas. Estaba segura de que eso era precisamente lo que su abuelo hubiera querido. Los rumores de su increíble herencia habían comenzado a circular, por lo que Serenity pudo ver en los ojos que se giraban para mirarla. Se dio cuenta de que las noticias iban a molestar indeciblemente mente a Beryl y eso le dio una sensación de satisfacción.

Entró en la limusina. «Soy rica», pensó. Agitó un poco la cabeza para despejarse, pero la sensación de irrealidad persistió. Esa vez era ella la que iba a resolver todos los problemas de Dar. Había en ello una especie de justicia poética.

Dar estaba hablando por teléfono cuando lo encontró. Sus ojos resplandecieron cuando la vio en el umbral de la gran sala de recepción. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su varonil rostro y tendió la mano para dar la bienvenida a su esposa. Ella le agarró de la mano y dejó que la arrastrase contra su musculoso pecho mientras daba por concluida la llamada con unas palabras en francés.

-¿Qué tal te fue en la casa, pethi mou? -preguntó él.

-Nada mal... aunque Beryl estaba allí y fue bastante desagradable.

-Nada nuevo en ella.

-¿Sabes qué? -Serenity lo miró sorprendida por su respuesta-. Beryl admitió que echó algo en tu bebida el día de nuestra boda.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que confesara? -Dar levantó una ceja-. No me digas que usaste el potro de tortura...

-Lo hizo ella sola. No pudo resistirse a alardear de ello.

-¡Qué arpía! -murmuró con desprecio-. Tenía mis sospechas, pero nunca lo supe con certeza.

-Para ser franca, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo mucho más importante que de Beryl... -Serenity enganchó sus posesivos dedos en las solapas del traje de su esposo-. Por lo que tengo entendido, mi abuelo pasó estas últimas semanas intentando destruir tu empresa.

Dar se puso completamente rígido y se echó hacia atrás para mirar la cara de su mujer.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? -preguntó.

-No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente -suspiró Serenity, pensando en la grabación que había permitido a Kenji hablar desde la tumba-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo contaste.

-Espero que lo entiendas -Dar frunció el ceño-. Tú eres mi esposa y él era tu abuelo. La situación podría haberte incomodado mucho.

-sí, pero...

-No estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera. Es mi obligación protegerte.

-¿Teniéndome en la ignorancia durante semanas y semanas? Eso me hace sentir un poco estúpida, Dar. No soy una niña. Somos iguales en este matrimonio. Si piensas que debes protegerme, creo que también es mi trabajo apoyarte cuando vienen los tiempos difíciles.

-Eso que acabas de decir es muy hermoso, thespinis mou.

Dar depositó un beso en la cabeza de Serenity como si fuera precisamente lo que ella acababa de negar que era: una niña. Dar estaba tan cerca de ella, que Serenity podía oler el evocativo aroma de su piel y un erótico escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Pero si te hubiera dicho lo que ocurría, eso habría estropeado nuestra luna de miel. Luego tuviste que enfrentarte al trauma del aborto. La preocupación te podría haber puesto al borde de la muerte. No podía permitirlo.

-Pero tenía derecho a saberlo...

-No te pediré disculpas -le quitó la horquilla con el que Serenity tenía recogido el peinado y dejó que su preciosa cabellera le cayera sobre las mejillas-. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-No. Claro que no...

-Ahora estamos casados de verdad. Era muy importante que pasáramos un tiempo juntos en Italia y que nada estropease ese viaje. También era importante que te recuperases totalmente después de perder al niño, ¿no crees?

-Pero ocultándome la verdad, me apartaste de tu lado cuando más me necesitabas.

Los bronceados dedos de Dar elevaron la barbilla de Serenity para enfrentarse con la mirada de su esposa.

-Tú también me apartaste de tu lado cuando perdiste el niño.

-Yo... ¿lo hice de veras? -dijo Serenity, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estabas destrozada. Yo quería ayudarte, pero no me lo permitiste. Nunca quise tener un hijo -admitió Dar-. Pero el pensar que llevabas un hijo mío en tus entrañas me conmovió. Recé hasta el último minuto para que ocurriese un milagro y no abortaras.

-Oh... ¿Rezaste por ello? ¿En serio? Yo también lo hice.

-Cuando te sientas con fuerzas y creas que es el momento, me gustaría que lo intentásemos de nuevo, thespinis mou.

Serenity tragó saliva y la felicidad la iluminó como un rayo de sol en un día nuboso. ¿Qué mejor momento que éste para celebrar la posibilidad de una nueva vida?

-Mi abuelo se habría sentido orgulloso.

-No quiero parecer falto de respeto si digo que los deseos de tu abuelo me causan una total y completa indiferencia.

-Eres libre de pensar así.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu sola presencia me haga sentir tan excitado? -dijo Dar, atrayéndola contra sí con manos impacientes e inclinando la cabeza para tomar posesión de su sonrosada boca.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte -Serenity lo apartó de sus labios.

-¿Y no puede esperar esa cosa?

Dar jugueteó de nuevo con los labios de su esposa. Al hundir la lengua en la húmeda boca de Serenity, ésta le sujetó de los brazos para apartarlo de nuevo.

-Creo que te gustará saber que ya no tienes que preocuparte más por la presión de Tsukino International sobre tu empresa -susurró con una sonrisa luminosa.

-Siento decepcionarte, pethi mou -murmuró Dar-, pero ya he solucionado ese problema por mi cuenta. El mismo día que murió Kenji, su campaña de golpes bajos y trucos sucios acabó de repente. Era una guerra sin sentido económico.

Un poco desilusionada por no haber conseguido darle la sorpresa que quería, pero igualmente feliz por las noticias, Serenity murmuró:

-Es fantástico. Me siento mucho más aliviada.

Dar la levantó en brazos y la llevó corredor abajo hacia una habitación amueblada con un estilo muy contemporáneo.

-Me llevé una sorpresa cuando leyeron el testamento -empezó ella-. Beryl mencionó a unos primos de Alemania...

-Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ellos -Dar le robó un apasionado beso antes de dejarla sobre la cama-. Kenji hubiera hecho mejor dejando todo su maldito dinero a una buena causa humanitaria.

Serenity se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿0, quizá... a mí? -sugirió.

-Nunca tuviste la menor oportunidad -Dar rió con franqueza-. No creo que me gustara estar casado con alguien diez veces más rico que yo.

-¿Estás absolutamente seguro de eso?

Dar la miró. Sus largas pestañas acentuaban la profundidad y claridad de su mirada.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¿Te decepcionó que te dejara fuera del testamento?

-No... Porque, veras... lo cierto es que... no me dejó fuera del testamento.

Dar frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te ha dejado Kenji? ¿Algún recuerdo familiar? Me sorprende que te dejara algo.

-Me ha dejado todo.

Dar se quedó absolutamente petrificado.

-Theos mou... no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Todo: las casas, los coches, las joyas, los negocios, los jets, el yate. Absolutamente todo.

Dar contempló a su esposa sin haberse recuperado todavía de la profunda impresión. Entonces, abrió los brazos en un gesto de aceptación.

-Si tú lo dices,... aunque apenas puedo creerlo.

-Espera a ver la grabación que hizo -y después de decir esto, Serenity saltó de la cama y sacó el disco del bolso.

Dar extendió una mano y le agarró el DVD.

-Kenji se filmó a sí mismo y... -de repente, Serenity pensó en que algunas de las cosas que su abuelo decía en el vídeo no eran nada halagadoras para Dar-. Quizá no deberías verlo...

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Dar.

La tensión del ambiente hizo que el corazón de Serenity se acelerara. Lamentó haber sido tan inconsciente al hablarle de la grabación.

-Nunca te llevaste bien con él.

-Tampoco tú... ni el resto de la raza humana. ¿Qué dice sobre mí?

-¿Por qué asumes que dice algo sobre ti?

-Si Kenji se tomó la molestia de rodar un vídeo, sería para presumir de lo listo que era.

-Mira, el vídeo es mío y me gustaría que me lo devolvieses... -dijo Serenity, tendiéndole la mano.

-No... Insisto en verlo -Dar le lanzó una mirada de desafío.

Y lo vio.

Serenity estaba horrorizada por la vergüenza que sentía. Al ver las primeras imágenes, aquéllas en las que Kenji se envanecía por haber conseguido convertirla en heredera de todo para que pudiese tener control sobre su marido, Serenity pudo comprobar cómo el rostro de Dar palidecía.

-Dar... no dejes que te afecte.

Dar interpuso una mano para pedir silencio a su esposa. Serenity podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Dar vibraba de rabia al escuchar las maquinaciones de Kenji.

-Tiene razón... Fui un idiota -gruñó Dar.

-No, está equivocado... eres muy diferente a él y no me gustaría que fueses de otra manera. Por favor, para el vídeo.

Pero Dar no hizo caso. Con una expresión marmórea en su perfil clásico, contempló la grabación desde el principio hasta el final y, después, la volvió a poner para asegurarse de que las interrupciones de su esposa no le habían hecho perderse una sola de las venenosas palabras de Kenji. Al acabar, se giró hacia ella, con sus ojos resplandeciendo tan peligrosamente como el fuego de una hoguera.

-Si te quedas con ese dinero, te dejaré...

Serenity se quedó mirándolo, segura de haber oído mal.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio -dijo ella.

-Al fin ya al cabo, no habías contado con esa fortuna, thespinis mou.

-Estás enfadado por todo lo que ha dicho Kenji.

-Una vez dijiste que no eras más que un activo financiero para mí. Que era eso lo que yo pensaba de ti. No quiero pasar a la historia como el marido de la heredera de Tsukino.

-¡Pues lo eres!

-No, si puedo evitarlo. No me digas que te has dejado corroer por la codicia tan pronto -dijo Dar con un cierto tono de desprecio.

-No tengo por qué justificarme ante ti. Soy una Tsukino.

Dar le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-Quiero decir que Kenji era mi abuelo y ésa era la única razón por la que me hizo heredera. Finalmente me reconoció como nieta suya en el vídeo. Esperó hasta la muerte, pero por fin hizo algo para que pudiera sentirme como un miembro de su familia. No voy a rechazar todo lo que consiguió después de una vida de duro trabajo -protestó Serenity.

-Entonces tienes un problema, porque no pienso ser el mantenido de nadie.

-Ni siquiera te ofrecido que lo seas -contraatacó Serenity, intentando que no se le derramaran las lágrimas-. Cuando nos casamos, era yo la que no poseía nada. Sólo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Tuve que vivir con ello...

-Claro, lo llevabas tan bien, que por eso huiste a otro país...

-¿Cómo puedes echarme eso en cara?

-Soy griego hasta la médula querida. Y siempre lo seré, glikia mou.

-Voy a ser rica... ¡y disfrutaré cada centavo de mi dinero! -dijo Serenity desafiándolo.

-Pero no será conmigo con quien lo disfrutes.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Serenity estaba furiosa con él.

-¿Así que no quieres estar casado con la heredera de la fortuna Tsukino? Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡volveré a mi país!

Haciendo una pausa tan sólo para recuperar su DVD y meterlo en el bolso, Serenity salió al recibidor. Su bolsa de viaje estaba allí. La agarró. Le estaba dando mucho tiempo a Dar para que dijese algo y la detuviera. Algo como, «¿adónde vas?» 0, «¡vuelve aquí!» 0 incluso: «hablaremos de esto mañana». El terrible silencio sonaba para ella como la calma que precede a un huracán. Cerró con fuerza la puerta del apartamento y salió a la calle.

Tomó un taxi de vuelta a la villa Tsukino y, una vez allí, empezó a sentirse como si siempre hubiera vivido en esa casa. El personal que todavía estaba de servicio se reunió para presentarse formalmente ante ella. El cocinero le prometió una cena especial, bien calculada para tentar el apetito más delicado y el mayordomo la condujo hacia una magnífica habitación que tenía una balcón con vistas al jardín.

Serenity tomó una ducha.

¿Por qué se sentía tan destrozada? ¡Estaba furiosa con Dar y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo! La cena llegó en una bandeja. Los nervios siempre le producían hambre, pero cuando vio la comida y pensó que quizá nunca más volvería a estar en los brazos de Dar, se sintió paralizada por el miedo. Quería a Dar. Lo deseaba. Lo que había ocurrido era una locura. Dar había luchado por tenerla como esposa. La había forzado a vivir con él como marido y mujer.

Se había tomado muy en serio el matrimonio. No podía decidir así como así que ya no la quería tan sólo porque había heredado tanto dinero... ¿0 sí? ¿Cómo podía ser tan poco razonable? Dar estaba lleno de reacciones machistas y de un orgullo feroz.

Serenity recordó que había admitido que, ocho años atrás, no le había gustado nada la idea de casarse con alguien que podía ser visto como un buen activo financiero para él. ¡Qué aviso tan profético! Estaba claro que Dar no andaba detrás de su dinero. A ningún hombre decente le gustaría ser un cazafortunas. Eso podía entenderlo, pero lo que no podía entender era que estuviese dispuesto a abandonar a su esposa por una cuestión de principios.

Los perros ladraban frenéticamente en el jardín que rodeaba la villa. La conmoción canina hizo que Serenity saliera al balcón que daba al jardín. Un agente de seguridad se aproximó para disculparse por el ruido. Explicó que habían visto a un hombre escalar la tapia del jardín. Lo habían perseguido, pero el intruso había logrado escapar.

Serenity se metió en la cama sintiéndose cada vez más enojada. Pero, oculto bajo tanta rabia, había un mar de inseguridad y miedo. Amaba a Darien Chiba. Lo adoraba. Era tan, tan feliz con él... y, sin embargo, había dejado que se abriese una grieta en su relación él al apartarlo de su lado después del aborto. Dicho abismo entre ambos había durado sólo dos semanas pero había causado una herida irreparable a su relación. Dar lo había dejado bien claro: «Yo también he perdido un hijo». Tal vez lo que ocurría es que estaba todavía enfadado por eso. Se dio cuenta de que quizá no debería haberse ido de su apartamento tan apresuradamente.

El cansancio hizo que Serenity se durmiera instantáneamente. Al amanecer, se le ocurrió una idea que, al principio, le pareció descabellada. Le dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que empezó a ver que su idea podía funcionar. Podía hacerle a Dar lo que él le había hecho a ella. Podía presionarlo a través de su empresa. ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tenía algo que perder? ¿De qué le servía el orgullo si, por conservarlo, iba a perder a su marido?

El delicado y veraniego vestido azul que se puso tenía un escote en forma de V Serenity se examinóen el espejo desde todos los ángulos y tuvo especial cuidado al maquillarse. Dar debía de estar en su oficina de Atenas. Iba allí un par de días al mes.

Hacía un tiempo, Serenity había planeado acompañarlo en sus viajes. Últimamente había empezado a sentir una terrible ansiedad cada vez que dejaba de verlo o hablar con él durante más de diez horas. Todas las barreras se habían venido abajo y el amor había impuesto su ley sobre Serenity. Pero cuando Dar escuchase lo que tenía que decirle, iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa. No tenía la más ligera idea sobre cómo iba a reaccionar...

Antes de que pudiera salir de casa, Beryl Metalia apareció en la verja de la finca y preguntó por ella. Casi a punto de negarse a recibirla, Serenity cambió de opinión e hizo entrar a la hermosa pelirroja en la sala de estar.

Con un aire inusualmente apagado, Beryl miró fijamente a Serenity.

-Seguro que te imaginas por qué estoy aquí. Me temo que bebí demasiado ayer y fui muy desagradable contigo.

Serenity sabía a la perfección que el verdadero motivo de la visita era que Beryl debía de haberse enterado de que, ahora, su padre era empleado suyo.

-Sí. Lo fuiste.

-Espero que sepas aceptar mis disculpas -murmuró Beryl-. Estoy segura de que Dar querría que me perdonases.

-A Dar no le puede importar menos que te perdone o no. Le dije quién echó droga a su bebida -contraatacó Serenity, observando cómo la vergüenza se asomaba a los ojos de Beryl-. Pero tu aseguro que tu comportamiento no tendrá ninguna consecuencia sobre el puesto de trabajo de tu padre.

Minutos después de la apresurada partida de Beryl, Serenity abandonó la villa.

**VAYA HASTA QUE PUSO A LA ZORRA DE BERYL EN SU LUGAR Y QUE LA NOMBRAN HEREDERA Y DAR QUE SE ENOJA ESE KENJI AUN DESPÙES DE MUERTO CAUSA PROBLEMAS…**

**MAÑANA GRAN FINAL…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Dinastia Griega**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

AL entrar en la elegante oficina de Dar, el corazón de Serenity se aceleró como si estuviera corriendo los cien metros lisos. Cuando topó con la profunda mirada de Dar, una descarga eléctrica de sensualidad atravesó su cuerpo. Serenity avanzó hacia él y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Eres muy bienvenida, thespinis mou.

Agitada por el inesperado saludo, Serenity enrojeció y le preocupó que, quizá, Dar hubiera asumido que su visita significara una rendición incondicional.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el edificio? -le preguntó Dar, ya que era la primera visita que Serenity hacía a su oficina de Atenas.

-Quizá más tarde. Vine porque tengo algo importante que decirte -Serenity se puso tensa.

La mirada de Dar vagó por todo el cuerpo de Serenity. Se paró primero en sus labios, luego en la generosa curva de su busto, para regresar por último a su rostro.

-Me gusta el vestido...

-Por favor, déjame decir lo que he venido a decirte -le interrumpió Serenity inmediatamente, a pesar del calor que estaba empezando a sentir en la zona del vientre.

La turbaba que Dar lograse despertar su deseo con tanta facilidad. Tan sólo le bastaba una cierta mirada o su acento extranjero para que...

Con un grácil gesto de la mano, que significaba que estaba dispuesto a oírla, Dar se reclinó sobre la mesa de cristal y miró a esposa fijamente.

-Valoro mucho nuestro matrimonio -dijo finalmente Serenity.

-Eso está muy bien.

-Así que si no vuelves...

Dar levantó calculadamente la ceja en ademán de sorpresa.

-Pero, si no me he ido a ninguna parte.

-No me interrumpas. Si destruyes nuestro matrimonio, haré que Tsukino International destruya tu empresa -acabó Serenity, tan nerviosa que sus rodillas empezaron a temblar.

Dar la estudió en medio de un fulminante silencio, con un resplandor dorado en los ojos y el cuerpo quieto y, aparentemente, relajado.

-¡Crees que no, pero lo haré! juró Serenity-. Éramos muy felices y no dejaré que el dinero se interponga entre ambos.

-Debería habérmelo pensado dos veces antes de chantajear a un Tsukino para hacer que consumase nuestro matrimonio. Aprendes rápido, pethi moac.

Serenity tomó aire. Tenía los nervios en un puño. Lo había conseguido. Había amenazado a su marido exactamente igual que él la había amenazado' una vez con arrebatarle todo lo que más quería en el mundo. Y sin embargo, se sentía sucia, enferma. Avergonzada. Con la boca seca, Serenity dijo:

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Ataca con todas tus armas.

-Ésa no es una respuesta seria.

-Lo es. La coacción es una táctica que no funciona conmigo -Dar siguió mirándola fijamente-. ¿0 es que piensas que Kenji no lo intentó?

Serenity tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Así que tu respuesta es no?

-Mi respuesta es no.

Serenity sintió cómo se le iba el color de la cara. De repente, se esfumó el suelo bajo sus pies, pero alzó la cabeza y, bien erguida, se encogió de hombros como si lo único que le hubiera producido la respuesta de Dar fuera una profunda indiferencia.

Dándose la vuelta, empezó a caminar de vuelta a la calle.

-Pero, si me pides que vuelva contigo por mi propia voluntad -murmuró Dar-, entonces, creo que podremos solucionarlo todo fácilmente.

Serenity se detuvo inmediatamente, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

-Te eché mucho de menos anoche -añadió Dar.

Ella tragó saliva y respiró hondo y largo antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó

-Me he acostumbrado al matrimonio.

-¿Sí?

Un sollozo luchaba por escaparse de la garganta de Serenity. En tan sólo unos segundos, había empezado a subir del abismo a la cumbre de la felicidad, aunque todavía se encontraba a medio camino, aterrorizada un poco todavía por la incertidumbre de la situación.

-Me comporté como un idiota ayer. Dejé que los comentarios de Kenji me afectaran demasiado. Exactamente lo que él quería.

-No te culpo por haberte enfadado -Serenity volvió a respirar con normalidad.

-Había un paquete esperándome en la oficina cuando regresé esta mañana. Había dos copias de esa grabación...

-¡Dios mío! ¿Mi abuelo te envío otra copia?

-Viéndolo otra vez, recuperé mi sentido del humor, thespinis mou. Puse demasiado empeño en mantener en secreto nuestra reconciliación. No debería haberme importado que Kenji también quisiera que nos reconciliáramos -dijo Dar.

-Kenji fue siempre un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-Ne... sí, cuando éramos jóvenes quizá. Pero ya no tiene por qué serlo. Me gustaría pensar que soy una persona madura ahora -la boca de Dar se contrajo por un momento-. Aunque me sentí bastante estúpido e inmaduro cuando anoche intenté hacer una visita por sorpresa a mi mujer y me empezaron a perseguir un puñado de perros asesinos.

Serenity abrió de par en par sus azules ojos al recordar el alboroto en la villa Tsukino la noche anterior.

-¿Eras tú el intruso de anoche?

-Era yo -le confirmó Dar.

Serenity se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Por qué no dijiste quién eras?

-Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa.

-Tenía tantas ganas de que vinieras... -dijo Serenity con voz titubeante-. Si hubiera sabido que estabas allí, tan cerca de mí...

-Tenía una reunión muy importante por la mañana... luego, había hecho planes para ir a verte y entrar en la villa Tsukino de forma más convencional.

-Si hubiera sabido que... no era necesario que viniese a tu oficina...

-No sabes cómo me alegra saber ahora que tú también estás dispuesta a luchar por mí, pethi mou -dijo Dar, acercándose a ella con la seriedad marcada en su rostro de perfil clásico.

-¿Te alegras?

-Hay algo que debería haberte dicho hace tiempo. Algo que nunca he dicho a una mujer: te amo.

Serenity se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Más que nada en el mundo. Durante unos. instantes, ayer, dejé que mi orgullo tomase el control y me comporté como un estúpido. Pero nunca he dejado de amarte... y no creo que nunca deje de hacerlo.

Al mirarlo, Serenity casi no podía respirar. Intentaba desesperadamente encontrar en su rostro una prueba de lo que estaba diciendo con palabras. Y allí estaba la prueba, en sus bellos ojos: toda la profundidad de la emoción, el afecto y la sinceridad ardiendo en el fondo de sus pupilas. A su vez, Dar vio en su esposa la pasión que estaba acostumbrado a despertar en ella, pero esa vez, la pasión iba a acompañada de una profunda confianza en él y un afecto sin disimulo.

-Vámonos de aquí -le dijo Dar, agarrándola de la mano.

El tráfico de la ciudad era horrendo, pero no les importó demasiado, ya que todo el camino de vuelta lo pasaron besándose.

-¿En qué momento te enamoraste de mí? -le preguntó Serenity, aprovechando un momento en que tuvo que separarse de él para tomar aire.

-No lo sé... sinceramente, no lo sé -contestó Dar, mientras satisfacía su constante necesidad de contacto físico llevándose a la boca la mano de Serenity y lamiendo sus dedos uno por uno-. Primero éramos amigos. Pero siempre estuvo entre nosotros esa barrera que nos impidió saber qué fue lo que salió mal en la noche de bodas y que hizo que lo nuestro fuera estrictamente platónico...

-A mí también me habría gustado poder hablar contigo entonces... pero estaba tan herida y avergonzada... Realmente llegué a creer que te emborrachaste porque detestabas haberte casado conmigo.

-No lo detestaba en absoluto. De hecho, en el altar me tuve que contener para no ponerme a pensar cómo te iba a quitar ese traje -le confesó Dar, haciendo que los ojos azules de su esposa se abrieran de par en par por la sorpresa- A veces, eres tan inocente... -y Dar rió.

La confesión que Dar acababa de hacerle hizo que Serenity se olvidase para siempre de los viejos dolores y la inseguridad que habíann acechado sus recuerdos de antaño. Siempre recordaría la manera con que la mirada de Dar había recorrido el bajo escote de su vestido de boda y le complació enormemente saber que, incluso en aquel entonces, su cuerpo ya provocaba el deseo de su marido.

-Tan inocente, y a la vez tan sexy -dijo Dar, tocándola en el ascensor durante la subida a su apartamento-. Estoy siempre desesperado por ti...

A Dar se le encendieron las mejillas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dejar entrar a otro pasajero. Al llegar a su piso, Dar abrió la puerta del apartamento casi a patadas, la cerró de un portazo y dio un beso a su esposa.

-Necesitamos un sitio donde podamos tener más privacidad -le dijo Dar de camino al dormitorio.

-La villa de mi abuelo, no. No fue un lugar en donde fuera feliz. Creo que deberíamos venderla y buscar otro sitio en Grecia donde podamos vivir cuando vengamos.

Entre besos y palabras llegaron a la cama. Quitándose la ropa con frenesí, hicieron el amor de un modo verdaderamente explosivo, renovando el lazo físico que había entre en ambos, llenos de satisfacción y gozo.

Después de ello, Dar tomó la cara de su esposa en sus manos.

-Te amo -le dijo- Te amo tanto. Cuando pensé anoche que te había perdido, me sentí enfermo... no pude dormir. Has llegado a significar tanto para mí.

-Yo también te amo... no puedo creer que ésta sea la primera vez que te lo digo.

-Sí, es cierto. Nunca me lo habías dicho antes. Nuestro matrimonio empezó mal, ¿verdad?

-No pienses en el pasado -murmuró Serenity-. No estabas listo entonces para esa clase de compromiso.

-Pero ahora sí lo estoy. Cuando me pediste el divorcio, bueno... eso fue una especie de llamada de aviso. Me volví loco; no sabía qué era lo que me pasaba, pero de repente me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo para no perderte. Pero estabas tan decidida... y luego, la idea del banco de esperma me dejó conmocionado...

Serenity hizo que sus posesivos dedos recorrieran el apolíneo torso de su marido y, después, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Debo admitir que tú has sido mucho más divertido que un banco de esperma.

-Se está volviendo usted muy atrevida, señora Chiba -la censuró Dar mientras le daba un tierno beso-. Me encantan las mujeres atrevidas...

**Epílogo**

DOS años más tarde, Dar llamó al veterinario. Uno de los labradores de Serenity acababa de fallecer y Dar pidió al veterinario que buscase otro perro para sustituirlo.

Como ya conocía la política del refugio tan bien como Serenity, Dar sabía que era fácil encontrar un hogar tanto para los cachorros como para los perros de pedigrí, así que decidió que el perro de su elección debía caer fuera de esas dos categorías.

-Esperé hasta tener cuatro candidatos reunidos para que pudiera usted elegir -le dijo el veterinario a Dar, conduciéndolo a las perreras-. El perro que se quede con la señora Chiba será un perro muy afortunado.

Y prosiguió:

-Este es Doodle. Tiene buena salud, pero es viejo -el veterinario hizo una mueca-.

Su dueño murió. Se trataba de un collie de pelo grisáceo, que saludó a Dar con la cola a través del enrejado.

-Milly sufrió un accidente, sólo tiene un ojo -Dar examinó al labrador de aspecto bondadoso que saltaba para darle la bienvenida.

Dar sonrió antes de continuar con la visita.

-A Peanut lo encontraron atado a un poste. Un pequeño terrier se encogió con ojos asustados al ver a Dar y se retiró al fondo de la perrera.

-Y, por último, tenemos a Sausage.

Dar se encontró con los indolentes ojos de un perro salchicha con un larguísimo cuerpo sostenido por unas piernas incongruentemente pequeñas.

-Por supuesto, si no encuentra usted un candidato apropiado entre estos cuatro, intentaré reunir por lo menos otro par para la semana que viene.

-¿Y qué pasara con estos perros? -Dar preguntó.

El veterinario se encogió de hombros.

-No tienen solución. El ayuntamiento se encargará de ellos, pero es muy poco seguro que encuentre un hogar para ellos. Yo intento quedármelos el mayor tiempo posible.

Dar palideció poco a poco según empezó a comprender lo que las palabras del veterinario significaban. Se dio la vuelta para examinar a los perros otra vez. Los que rechazara irían directos a la gran perrera del cielo, así que se vio obligado a tomar la decisión más sabia posible.

Mientras Dar estaba tomando su decisión, Serenity admiraba la caída del traje de noche de seda color borgoña que se acababa de poner. Le dejaba los hombros al descubierto y realzaba sus curvas. Le había costado un poco de trabajo deshacerse de los kilos que había ganado durante su embarazo, pero ahora estaba encantada con su esbelta y voluptuosa figura.

Por la noche, Dar y ella iban a celebrar el segundo aniversario del día en que el sacerdote bendijo su matrimonio. Lucía diamantes en los pendientes y en el cuello.

Resplandeciente, avanzó por el corredor hacia la habitación de los niños. La vida, reflexionaba Serenity, estaba siendo mucho mejor qué buena. Después de esperar unos meses antes de intentarlo de nuevo, Serenity se había quedado casi inmediatamente embarazada de gemelos. Aunque Dar y ella habían estado un poco nerviosos durante las primeras fases del embarazo, todo había ido muy bien y sus hijos, un niño y una niña, gozaban de buena salud. Dar había resultado ser un padre devoto, al que le encantaba pasar el tiempo con sus hijos.

Dar había aceptado el mando de Tsukino International, pero sólo después de que el padre de Beryl y su reemplazo fracasaran en el puesto de director general. La junta directiva recurrió a Dar y, literalmente, le rogaron que aceptase el puesto.

Ahora, el imperio de su abuelo surcaba tranquilamente el mar de los negocios capitaneado por su esposo. Dar había reestructurado los negocios contratando un equipo directivo más fuerte, de modo que no tuviese que dedicarle demasiadas horas al trabajo.

Aunque ahora pasaban mucho tiempo en Grecia por los asuntos de la empresa y con frecuencia hacían escapadas en jet los fines de semana y en vacaciones, sus vidas estaban firmemente asentadas en la abadía de Oakmere, la cual había sido remodelada por completo para ofrecer el lujoso confort que a Dar le gustaba.

Serenity había quedado conmovida al descubrir que Dar le había traspasado la propiedad de la abadía cuando los negocios habían empezado a irle mal por culpa de su abuelo. El refugio iba viento en popa y Serenity había tenido que contratar más personal. Con frecuencia participaba en actos de beneficencia locales, aunque se había visto obligada a reducir esas actividades después del nacimiento de los gemelos.

Cuando se asomaba a la habitación de sus hijos y miraba a los gemelos, su corazón saltaba de alegría. Andrew, que finalmente había empezado a salir con Lita, había sido el padrino en el bautizo de los niños. A los diez meses, Endimion ya era todo un caballerito con el mismo cabello oscuro de su padre. Su hermana, Rini, era algo menos alta, pero con un carácter lleno de determinación e increíblemente guapa con una piel nívea y unos enormes ojos color zafiro. Mientras dormían tenían un aspecto adorable y sosegado.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -dijo Dar desde la puerta.

Serenity agitó la cabeza, con el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros y sus sonrosados labios formando una sonrisa.

-Que cuando uno mira a estos diablillos mientras duermen, no se puede imaginar lo trastos que son cuando están despiertos.

-Con lo orgullosa que estabas cuando empezaron a gatear -bromeó Dar, tomando su mano-. Son un encanto, ¿verdad? Serenity escondió una sonrisa al ver lo orgulloso que su marido estaba de ellos.

-Ahora siento un poco de lástima por Kenji. Aquí tiene los herederos que siempre quiso -comentó Dar.

-Tus padres son unos abuelos maravillosos -replicó Serenity.

-Ah, por cierto. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, thespinis mou.

-Pero si ya me regalaste esto... -Serenity extendió la mano para enseñarle el anillo de diamantes y zafiros que Dar le regaló el día de la bendición del matrimonio.

-Bueno, la sorpresa que te quiero dar ahora me pareció una buena idea en cuanto se me ocurrió, pero quizá no lo sea tanto -y con ese comentario críptico, Dar la condujo escaleras abajo-. Me propuse buscarte un nuevo perro.

Los ojos de Serenity se encendieron.

-¿De veras lo has hecho?

-Parecía una cosa sencilla.

Dar le explicó cuidadosamente todo lo que había hecho para conseguirle el perro.

A primera vista, el patio interior parecía estar lleno de perros. Dar se acercó y tomó en sus brazos un perro al que empezó a acariciar de forma natural. Un poco inseguro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a presentarle a Serenity, uno a uno y por sus nombres, los cuatro anima les que jugueteaban en torno de ella.

-Son todos para ti -concluyó.

Incluso, Serenity, la incansable amante de los perros, tragó saliva al oír la noticia.

-¿Todos ellos?

Dar torció el gesto.

-Bueno, no podía soportar la idea de dejarlos sin hogar.

-Eres un encanto -le dijo Serenity henchida de felicidad y dándole un gran abrazo-. Haces unas cosas tan maravillosas por mí.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Por ejemplo, vender tu yate para que pudiera tener la casa de mis sueños –le recordó ella.

Dar se rió con franqueza.

-Y después, mira por dónde, mi mujercita heredó un yate el doble de grande y el doble de rápido que el mío.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero? -susurró ella.

-Nunca me canso de escucharlo, agapi mu.

Dar vio cómo el vestido de Serenity cada vez tenía más manchas de pezuñas de perro y no pudo evitar reír. Al verlo, Serenity le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cada día que pasa te quiero más -dijo Dar.

Cuando Dar le decía «amor mío», Serenity sentía cómo el corazón se le llenaba de pura felicidad. Entraron en la casa y se besaron con intenso placer antes de dirigirse al comedor para disfrutar de su almuerzo de aniversario.

**Lynne Graham - Dinastía griega (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**COMO EL CAPITULO ERA UN POQUITO CORTITO LES DEJE EL EPILOGO EN EL MISMO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA TRAMA**

**MAÑANA LA NUEVA HISTORIA "INOCENTE OBSECION"**


End file.
